Generation of Tamers
by Naito Writer
Summary: Multi-Anime fused X-Over, Takato/Harem and Remake: Adventures like no other as Takato Matsuki and others go through life and death situations to save their world with the help of their Digimon partners and more. Discoveries, friends, rivals and enemies will be made to test how things will go for the heroes/heroines of the story till the end, so read on to see how it goes.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

A new fic project that has been in my head for quite some time. A Takato/Harem fic that is a multi-anime fused crossover. Characters from other anime will be involved but will be part of the Tamer-verse instead of their own. However I have found ways to make it possible for a number of things to stick, and you will have to read on to find out what I mean. This is indeed a Takato/Harem, though there will be others included. When the time comes I'll point out the ones that will gain a harem at the end note.

* * *

 _ **Generation of Tamers**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Every tale has a beginning, every hero has an origin, and those allied to help heroes may not have been all good to begin with, same goes for the main hero and/or heroine themselves. This story tells the tale of a teenage boy who used to be a big fan of Digimon that he used to play the card game with friends until time passed and they packed away their cards for good. However, what he and everyone don't know is that what is supposed to be a fictional franchise of merchandise and a TV show is actually something very real that took time to come. A boy by the name of Takato Matsuki, 16 years old, will see he is no ordinary person because of what destiny has in store for him, perhaps more on him than others, and it all started 7 years ago.

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

A young girl at the age of 9 sat on a park bench, hazel eyes blankly stared at adults enjoy time with their children her age or older, children and teenagers playing with friends and adults converse with others. She has shoulder length, pale blonde hair, a red t-shirt, beige trousers and white shoes. Nobody was with her, no mother, father, sister or brother, not even a pet or friend, but from the looks of it she didn't care.

It's like she is analysing the people that came to her sight for reasons she did not show due to lack of emotions and body signs. Those that notice whisper on how lonely she is, children even called her weird. People that were there long enough would know she has sat in that spot for an hour and a half without a budge. It seems she gives off a vibe to allow no child to go up and ask her to play, the same for adults that wish to ask whether or not someone is with her so help can be given.

"Hello… Why are you sitting here on your own?"

An unexpected voice that did not make a frightful jump happen, her head moves right to see a boy her age leaning forward on the side of the bench. Short chocolate brown hair, light red eyes, a big smile and wearing grey shorts, blue t-shirt and black and white shoes. Instead of an answer, the girl stares in silence, unclear on the purpose why he's here.

Lack of an answer made him ask a different question after a minute. "Do you want to play tag or hide and seek?" Again he receives silence, though by the looks of it she didn't understand what he meant because the question brought a reaction by her confused features and tilt of the head.

Due to the sight of her loneliness he felt nervous to go over to put an end to it. After some encouragement from his mother that is watching from an acceptable distance, he gained the courage needed to go up and at least try to make conversation. Right now it seems he is getting nowhere with that, so he may as well throw caution to the wind for what came next. He rushes in front of her, eyes following his every move at the time, still without a word, though a look of surprise broke her emotionless streak once he took her left hand, a big grin on his face. "Let's go play tag! Come on, it'll be fun."

The girl didn't seem to want to leave the bench by how she puts up a fight to remain. However the boy musters up strength one his age is capable to muster to be able to use both hands to pull instead of one. Her free hand had a hold of the park furniture, possibly feeling for the first time frustration because of this one person. She finally gave up and releases her grip, sending the kids to the ground.

It wasn't much of a painful impact, although the added weight on him didn't help. A moan came from the boy whose face is scrunched and eyes closed tight as the girl stares, looking unhappy at what happened.

"Dummy…"

The girl didn't think to move off after she sat up, eyes half closed whilst the person responsible stares in confusion, unsure what he heard actually came from her.

The mother witnessed the whole ordeal, thinking her son had gone a bit far trying to force the child off the bench just to play, but then it became funny that a giggle could not be contained at the cute end result. "Takato, I wonder about you sometimes on how you act."

"What did you say?" Takato asks the girl that hasn't moved off him yet.

She didn't want to say anything to begin with, the word came out spontaneously. No eye contact was made as she said with a small frown. "I said you're a dummy… I wanted to be by myself."

Takato, now confused at the reason, asks a different question. "But why be on your own on a nice day? Don't you have friends to enjoy it with, or your mom and dad?"

Silence came for a short while till she decided to reply, the brunette being patient during the wait. "I don't have any friends, and my parents are to busy to play with me."

It made Takato's head tilt, not sure how someone like her would not have a single friend. A quick decision came to mind that brought on a big grin, it got her curious until he spoke his reason for it. "I can be your friend!"

She wasn't sure whether to take it as the truth or a joke. Able to detect honesty in his voice, it is believed to be the former, now unsure what to do in the experience of acceptance for this sort of thing.

Watching from a bench placed afar were a man and woman, the former looking through a newspaper while the latter wrote in a green notebook. They're both in their mid thirties, the man is medium built, wearing blue jeans, brown shoes, a white t-shirt, has blue eyes with black sunglasses over them and short blonde hair. Now and then he takes a look to see how the girl is doing, a little amused at the sight of her and the unknown child.

The woman notices with a sideways glance, having long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, light tanned skin, wearing grey trousers, black shoes, a white buttoned shirt with a couple buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. "Wipe that smile off your face. We're here to work, remember? That includes her." She says it with a calm expression, and tone of voice being the type for work rather a person that enjoys herself.

He goes back to the paper, going to the next page while unaffected by her tone. "The task is to observe and take notes on what actions she makes while in a populated environment to help the doctor further the experiment. I have a feeling that boy can help."

Her eyes went to the two kids, seeing them finally get to their feet. The boy didn't mind the lack of assistance as he helped himself up. One thought came to mind that was made out loud. "Remind me why we didn't bug Canaan so we can listen to every word."

The sports page came next when the reply came. "You were there for the full briefing while I busily got the equipment ready for the apartment. You gave me the notes to look over, remember?"

Finished for now with the notebook, she closed then lays it on her lap, eyes the same as it is her turn to respond. "That I remember." Realisation then dawns on her to ask, a frown aimed at him. "Wait a minute. Does that mean you didn't read them?"

"Of course I did… the part about the mission anyway. You didn't have to write down every word of it, just what I needed to know." All he receives for a response is a shrug, not bothering to look because he didn't want to look away from the newspaper at an article that got his attention.

"Let's play tag!" Takato exclaims happily at the fun idea, only to get a confused tilt of the head as a response.

"What's tag?"

It was now his turn to be confused, also disbelieved on what he just heard. "You haven't played tag before?"

Head now straighten, expression going back to emotionless, she said. "I don't know what it is."

That brought Takato's mouth ajar, never met anyone that doesn't know what tag is, so another suggestion came from his mouth. "How about hide and seek?" A head shake came as a reply that furthered his surprise. However it didn't discourage him by the big smile that formed. "Then it's your lucky day, I can teach you! What's your name?"

"Canaan."

He chuckles, a new name to come across that's a little odd, but nevertheless it didn't change his mind. Not affected by how humorous her name sounds, Canaan stood there and waits. "Okay, Canaan. First I do this." Her eyes follow as he taps her left shoulder before the rest of the instructions got voiced. "You're it. You chase me, tag me, and we do it over until we had enough. So you're it!"

Canaan blinks at the boy as he runs off for, like, half a minute till she decided to chase after him without a word.

The two observers did not see this coming. The man had finished his newspaper that's folded between them, arms spread on the back rest as he stares at the game Canaan got involved in. The intrigued woman gained a raised brow before she opens the notebook to write down the new development.

While she does that, her partner says. "Gee, the boy's helping. Who could've predicted this, I wonder." obviously in a sarcastic tone. Sarcasm she ignores because of thoughts in her head on how the doctor might find this interesting to know. Perhaps the man was right, maybe the boy can be of use to them.

Speaking of the man, he took notice of a woman observing the two kids like they are doing, her motives not the same as theirs from the looks of it. He mentally deduced the woman to be the boy's mother and therefore left her alone, though he will keep an eye on her just in case he's mistaken.

"…" No words came out as Canaan tags the boy on the back, being at this game for a while now. Takato felt the touch, not mind the lack of verbal acknowledgement that normally follows whenever played with others, but it would be nice to give one now and then.

Anticipating what he is about to do, Canaan immediately jumps back to be out of reach of the hand after he spun round, doing it till at a safe distance. She felt an unfamiliar sensation that it brought a tug to her lips.

The sight of it got Takato to stop and smile. "Are you having fun?" The question may have ruined the mood because the smile went away, her expression serious to hide the foreign emotion. It seems the mood to play went away also because she refused to run to avoid the tag to the arm, and eye contact is on the ground instead of the boy.

The man and woman on the bench didn't like the looks of it. It seemed Canaan was having fun, then her mood changed by the expression and posture made out from their position. An assumption came to mind that something maybe wrong and hoped it didn't cause problems where their cover could get blown.

"What's wrong?" Takato asks worriedly, going in for a closer look. At first he tried to recommence the game by pretending to be it again, hand out to get her to run, however the lack of reaction wasn't a good sign so he went with a different attempt.

Canaan turns away as a forward bent Takato tries to look her in the eye, worry still on his face. Before he could speak, Takato receives a hand to the forehead that made him confused. Eye contact now made, a blank expression replaces the serious one, she said. "Tag…"

"Did she…?"

"She did…"

"So we aren't seeing…"

"No, it was real."

The woman spoke first in disbelief, her comrade able to anticipate what was going to be said so he could respond before she finishes each sentence. Never had they witnessed this during tests, therefore its worth to write down whenever the woman was ready to do so after she snapped out of it. It shouldn't bring this level of reaction because it's to do with a normal girl that should feel the same emotions like others her age… Then again, this isn't an ordinary person they are dealing with.

For 35 minutes, the two allowed Canaan to continue the game, at some point it changed to hide and seek after tag became a bore for Takato and loss of interest for Canaan. When it came time to go, because a number of people saw them seated, a call was made to have someone arrive to pretend to be Canaan's relative so she can be picked up.

"Thank you very much in keeping my niece company. She tends to get out on her own without notice. Her parents are at work and I didn't want them to get worried sick." A long haired blond, pretty woman said in complete gratitude. She's in her early thirties with blue eyes, wearing white trousers, same coloured shoes and a tucked in pink buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves.

Canaan stood next to the woman that had a gentle hold on her left shoulder as she converses with Takato and his mother, who not long joined them shortly after the woman's arrival. Mie Matsuki smiles, partly glad to see someone finally came for the girl. "Oh, it was nothing. I'm sure Takato didn't mind since he made a new friend today. Isn't that right, sweetie." She looks down to see the boy happily nod.

The lady smiles, a bow given before she said. "I'm sure I can make a fib to Canaan's parents on how they met to avoid trouble. If it's okay with you, Mrs Matsuki, may I have your phone number? I'm sure you'll get along well with them since the kids are on friendly terms."

Since they don't have a pen or paper, the number was given verbally. As that happened, the two still on the bench continue to observe. The woman became unpleased at what was supposed to be a quick extraction, not extend it to a friendly conversation. "What is that agent doing? I specifically told her to move in, collect the child, then leave."

Unlike her, the man knew what was going on and kindly explains. "She doesn't want to make it quick and suspicious. It's best to take your time when it comes to socialising, even in this line of work when out in the field."

"Bye Canaan! Hope we play again tomorrow."

They hear and see Takato wave to said person as the two depart, Canaan did not return the gesture. It got the woman to comment in the form of a question. "What did the kid mean by that?"

"Let's go find out with agent Lennox. First, I'm going for coffee."

…

In an apartment somewhere in Shinjuku, while the trio have a meeting in the kitchen, Canaan laid on the bed in her room. Because of what it is used for and never expecting company, the bedroom is empty, no furniture, posters, toys and games, not even a good colour for the walls, just a bed, pillow, sheet, quilt and dark, thick curtains that are closed.

Canaan stares at the ceiling, going through what happened at the park rather spy on the adults to find out what they're talking about. The hand used to tag Takato after tricking him to let his guard down was raised. Silence filled the room as her eyes focused on the hand for some time, something that shouldn't be of interest, but to her it is because what she went through today was for the first time. Not only that, what Mrs Matsuki referred to them as got her to think about the subject a bit more.

"Friend…"

Today brought some unexpected things since she met Takato, it got Canaan to think out loud. "I wonder if I'll see him again…" Perhaps she could bring it up as a topic with the agents assigned to be her carers. It would be their decision entirely on whom or what is used for the tests.

Fortunately the meeting came to an end where it was decided that Takato will assist in Canaan's social skills, unknowingly of course, so the girl didn't have to bring it up later on. However it had to be given the green light by the person in charge of them, and the suggestion came as acceptance to the limit of a year stay rather months. There is a possibility the child may learn and/or gain new emotions in the process. To her temporary carer's irritation that had to play the role of adopted parents, it meant they have to pose as a married couple. All paperwork had been perfectly made along with photos, rings, jobs and suitable backstories to keep up the illusion.

Canaan got her wish to see Takato after her 'mother' got in touch with Mrs Matsuki to arrange the appropriate time for the kids to play when at the Matsuki residence, which turned out to be both a home and bakery for the family. The first time Canaan came over, a certain woman was found to have a sweet tooth.

"Mmmm, you and Takeshiro are terrific bakers, Mie, to have made this." The female agent said in delight before devouring a piece of chocolate cake with strawberry frosting that was on her fork.

After closing time came, the two arrived so the kids can have fun while the adult's converse. They sat at the table in the kitchen, Mie and her husband, Takeshiro, on one side, their guest on the other, each with a plate of cake and a cup of coffee, a fourth plate placed in the middle so they can help themselves to more. Because of the day being warm, sunny and clear, everyone in the room had t-shirts and trousers.

Takeshiro chuckles at the reaction the result of baking had caused, able to make a small joke out of it. "Had we known we were going to have a sweet tooth over there would've been a bit more to choose from."

Although the type to stick to her job and act out the part when necessary, how she is now is no act, probably not even her partner would be able to tell. A waved hand of dismissal occurs to show its fine. "This is plenty. I can't remember the last time I had something so sweet like this cake."

After a sip of coffee, Mie said with a smile. "It's a shame your husband couldn't come, he might've liked it the same as you."

His whereabouts is the apartment. The explanation for his absence is that he's at work so as to keep the guise of a married couple going, in actuality he's looking over some reports. He isn't the type to slack off like her so there was no need to phone in. "Yes, a shame. If it's okay, I would like to take a couple pieces home so he and Canaan can enjoy it." She is unsure whether or not the girl will try it, but it is worth a go.

However Mie has something different in-store for the 'family'. "I'll bake you a whole cake and deliver it to your place, free of charge. You can even take what's left of that after we're done." Pointing to what's left on the plate in the middle.

After their guest verbalised her thanks and a positive comment on the kindness for the delicious treat, Takeshiro decides now to bring up. "Canaan looked as if she didn't know what cake was when she saw this one."

An unexpected thing to say that required a quickly thought up explanation, but fortunately help came from Mie by pointing out. "I wonder how those two are upstairs. They've been quiet after Takato took Canaan up there."

 _ **Takato's Bedroom**_

The children are on the floor watching TV that's on a wooden stand on the upper left corner of the room, a DVD player underneath along with a games console next to it. A high bed is on the right side of the room that has a few shelves underneath housing comics, school books, DVD's, some video games, and a schoolbag on the side. A desk is on the opposite side that has a shoebox with the lid off to reveal a messy collection of Digimon cards, and a closet is next to the desk where he got the box from.

Canaan tilts her head, going through some cards she gathered for a closer look, taking her time to analyse each one. She found the design of the drawn creatures remarkable, and the attacks, effects, even the Digivolution requirements for those labelled Champion and Ultimate she had seen to be interesting enough to give the game a go. 'Digimon… Huh.'

While she looks through the rest before doing it again, Takato laid on his stomach next to her, arms propped to keep his head up as he watches the first season of the Digimon show with a smile. Canaan's eyes tore away from the cards to the screen at the sound of an explosion. Her mind is un-decisive to have Takato explain the instructions of the game now, or wait until the episode is finished then do so. However sooner is better than later. "Takato."

The sound of his name didn't snap him out of it, though a few knocks to the top of his head certainly did the trick, especially on the little strength used to make it a success. He broke eye contact with the television whilst rubbing the spot. "What was that for?"

Instead of a reply to the question, Canaan asks her own with the cards held up to show. "Will you teach me how to play?"

Takato got up to sit cross legged, the nearby remote grabbed to put the show on mute so there won't be much of a distraction. "I not long started using the instruction book. I wanted to wait till I got good cards to build a strong deck to practise on."

Seeing his friend give a downcast look at the cards, a handy suggestion came to mind. "You know, I have enough to make a deck, and I do have the instruction book. How about we help each other learn it?"

Canaan blinks at the grin on his face before the boy went for the box on the desk. After the deck was built, not perfect since its purpose is only for practise, their time was spent helping one another to know the game. The way it worked was one used the deck while the other had the instructions to look over and read some of it out loud to help remind the previous reader. Canaan seems to have absorbed the knowledge quicker by the lack of time spent on the book than Takato, the latter hadn't noticed due to his complete focus on the task still in progress.

The duo lost track of time till a knock came to the door that snapped them at attention. Takato calls out to the person on the other side. "Come in."

Mie reveals herself after the door opens, both curious and worried at what the kids were doing. The worry portion went away and relief took over at the sight of them safe and unharmed due to the lack of sound and appearance from both over time. "What have you kids been up to the entire time?"

"Helping each other learn the Digimon card game." Canaan casually replies, holding up one of the cards removed from her hand, being her turn to use the deck.

Mie nods, of course not a fan of the franchise and gained some information about it thanks to Takato. The other reason on why she came up now became known. "Okay. Canaan, Sylvie says it's time to go."

It didn't cause a reaction from said girl, but Takato was different by the disappointment in his voice. "Does she have to, mom?"

An apologetic smile she gave to him. "Sorry, honey. You both have been up here for some time, and Canaan has to go home at some point." The way the friends exchange eye contact got Mie to think up out loud. "I'll ask Sylvie if it's okay to have her sleepover for tonight. All she'll need is pyjamas, unless you're okay to share yours, Takato."

As the boy happily nods with a smile, a confused Canaan tilts her head then asks. "What's a sleepover?" Canaan had never taken part in one or told about it, thus why she asked.

Mother and son didn't expect the question. Children her age would've gone through at least one sleepover, but from the expression and sound of it Canaan hasn't done one. Rubbing her chin, Mie said. "I'll explain later, Canaan. Give me a few minutes." She closes the door to go talk to Sylvie.

When she got downstairs, laughter can be heard from Takeshiro and Sylvie because of whatever was said to make it happen. Sylvie stops at the sight of Mie, the absence of Canaan brought a brow to arch. She didn't have to speak because the baker woman beat her to it in the form of a question. "Is it okay for Canaan to sleepover tonight?"

Brow still up, Sylvie knew Canaan couldn't have suggested it due to no knowledge on what a sleepover is. Unsure whether or not it's a good idea, she voices a little concern. "I don't know. It would be her first one and I'm not sure how she would handle it."

"All the more reason for her to partake in this one, I think." Takeshiro spoke that got her attention. "You know Canaan will be in good hands, and it'll be just her and Takato so it can be a start in case she gets uncomfortable with more kids around."

The fake parents never enrolled Canaan in school, saying to people that she's being home schooled by one or the other depending on the schedule made, not sure how she would be in a populated structure on her own, such as school. Now that she thinks about it, a sleepover at the Matsuki's shouldn't be bad. The family have been nothing but kind where it hasn't brought negative results from the girl, so it couldn't hurt.

With closed eyes and a soft inhale of breath, Sylvie opens them and asks. "Can I have a word with Canaan to see how she feels about it?"

Seeing no harm in it, Mie nods before she left to fetch her. While gone, Takeshiro assures the woman with a smile. "Not to worry. Canaan will have fun on her first sleepover, even if she doesn't show it."

A small smile emerged along with a nod, not going to say a word till Mie returns with the child. When she did, the 'mother' excused them for the use of the bakery to have a private chat. Takato came down also to hear what his friend has to say, hopeful that she'll agree to stay over.

It didn't take long for them to return, neither her nor Sylvie's expressions gave away the made decision. After a short silence, Takeshiro looks round the room at each person, no one was going to talk it would seem so he may as well. "So, Canaan, are you going to go through with your first sleepover?"

Said girl gives a brief look at Sylvie, who made no eye contact because the decision was the child's alone to make for this one. "Yes. I think it will turn out to be… fun."

The rest of the day turned out nice for Canaan. Thankfully Sylvie made a quick trip to the apartment to fetch whatever the girl would need so Takato didn't have to share some of his stuff. The year limit spent for the two agents did not have much going on, but for Canaan it was memorable with Takato's help. The time she wasn't around to make keepsake memories was her birthday and Christmas for reasons that weren't truthful to the boy and his parents, though she did go through the experience of Halloween for the first time. A lot of times she didn't show emotional results, but it was told by her good friend that she liked a number of things they did. Although un-eventful for the agents, they did gain valuable data on what the year has done for Canaan to take back to wherever they're based.

When the day came to finally move away, a heartfelt goodbye took place outside their apartment complex as the movers place the last furniture in the truck. Although the stuff they put away are normal, whatever the agents brought not meant for civilian eyes had already gone during the night where not a lot of people would be around.

"It's only been a year since we met and already you're moving away for a new job." Takeshiro said as Duncan closes the back of the car after a double check to make sure what was packed away by the 'family' was accounted for.

He shrugs, now turning to face the baker. "What can I say, buddy? The pay is good and I can work at home there than what I did here, so I'm able to spend some more time with the family."

While the two men talk, the women were doing the same on the left side of the vehicle. Mie hands Sylvie a covered up disposable plate. "Here you go. I know you have the recipe and can bake one yourself, but I thought it would be nice to do one to help celebrate your new place."

Kindly accepting it, the woman smiles at what it could be. "Is it the first cake I had when at the bakery? I think that was my favourite out of the others. Although with your baking it's hard to choose which one to like best."

Mie softly laughs at the compliment, trying to hide the sadness about the departure. Sylvie did the same, although it could be her acting skills in affect.

For the kids on the opposite side, Takato had both hands behind his back, looking nervous with head down as Canaan blinks, the emotion of sadness still a stranger to her, excluding the meaning. Takato has on for today a red t-shirt, grey cargo shorts, a pair of black sweatbands and red and white trainers. Canaan's attire consists of what she had on the first day she and Takato met at the park, basically her usual clothes from what people notice her wear almost everyday.

He wasn't sure at what point to give his goodbye gift, so words will do to start off with. "So, uhh… it's not going to be right without you around. I hope you visit or call some time."

Canaan nods, quite sure on what to say. "Mom and dad may want the same from your parents. They've become good friends during our stay."

"Like us, huh?" A happy grin adorns his face after he said that. Canaan wants to return the gesture, a small smile is all that can be mustered, that'll do as she nods in agreement.

Silence came over them, now being the appropriate time to hand over the gift. "Umm, I want you to have this." He brought the object forward to Canaan's curious gaze, turning to confusion at what it is.

In Takato's cupped hands is a silver locket in the shape and size of a trading card. During walks alone Canaan passed by shop windows that held such jewellery in gold or silver material, even came across an antiques place that had similar items in intriguing designs and colour. This seems to be one of them, being held by a chain that's long enough for around her neck.

"My dad said his dad collected a lot of stuff, and this was one of them. I helped clean out a box, found this and thought it would be great to hold this." The boy paused to open it to reveal a Waspmon Digimon card. As Canaan stares, eyes slightly wide at the time, Takato continues to speak. "I think you liked this card more than the others, right? So I want you to have mine, that way you won't forget the fun times we had together."

Canaan reaches out as Takato closes it with a click, taking it into her hand then brought it close to her heart. Late birthday and Christmas gifts she received from the boy, his parents, even some of his friends didn't make her feel the way she is now because of this. It will be her personal possession to keep safe where nothing will happen to it.

Takato smiles at the reaction after it was taken, also relieved that she likes it. What happened next came as a surprise, Canaan moved quickly to embrace him, unexpected because he can't remember the last time she did this… or the first for that matter.

"Aw, look at that, Takeshiro." Mie said, unable to contain herself at the cute scene. Both parents watched it happen while out of sight to not disturb the kids as they say goodbye for the last time.

Sylvie raised a brow and Duncan didn't seem to care, Canaan never showed affection such as this. Sylvie made a mental note to add it with the rest of the information they've gathered over the year.

After they parted, Canaan said, locket clutched to her heart again. "Thank you for the gift, and I won't forget… Goodbye Takato."

Takato stood in place as his friend makes her way round to her 'parents', unable to see or hear them have a conversation. He didn't realise his mom and dad were by him till Takeshiro puts a hand on his left shoulder so they can move behind the car to not get in the way.

After a final goodbye the trio got into the vehicle, Duncan being in the driver seat, Sylvie in the passenger side and Canaan behind them. The man lowers the window to adjust the mirror a little so he can see the Matsuki family. Canaan wasn't the only one to make friends during the stay. "I'm going to miss this. Sure it was work, but at least we met good people in the process."

Sylvie didn't say a word, eyes on the rear view mirror to look at for the last time the parents they friended over the year. A fond memory played that caused her head to shake to be rid of it. Duncan noticed and chose not to ask, putting it down as a minor thing.

 _ **Time skip: 2 years later.**_

It's around the time of summer holidays. The Matsuki's decided to close the bakery for a week to spend family time on a camping trip in a forest somewhere outside the city. Takato's parents had gone through it when they were young so weren't strangers to things such as making campfires, watch out for things like poison ivy and types of berries, and proper way to fish. Whatever they learnt was given to Takato so he would have knowledge on what to do should he try it in future without them.

Two dome shaped purple tents were put up next to each other, Takato being in the second. As the parents sleep they are unaware of the boy's curiosity when night comes. The fire had long gone out by the amount of dirt atop of burnt wood, not a sound made except chirps from some insects and the movement of leaves from a breeze.

Takato opens the flap enough to make sure the coast was clear before he unzips it the rest of the way to exit it then closes the flap. For tonight he has on grey cargo pants, a dark blue hoodie to keep warm and black trainers, his hair not changed in style. Looking at his parent's tent, the boy sneakily departs the campsite to have a walk, remembering to take a flashlight before he left the tent.

He felt adventurous than nervous right now. Light shone from the hand held item as he walks passed trees and bushes, unable to see any forms of danger so far, just the sound of a distanced owl and some insects. A short time later the light came to a tree that held a couple squirrels that scurried off in fright the second it caught them. Around this time there doesn't seem to be much to catch Takato's interest, unable to think why he decided to do this in the first place.

'I must be stupid to think I'd find something at this time…' He thought, acknowledging what he's been doing was a waste of time. When he decided to make his way back to camp, a faint flicker of light caught his eye that occurred at a distance. At first Takato thought he imagined it, but when it happened again for a little longer it made his earlier thought get retracted. "Huh, maybe I was wrong."

He made a run towards it, the torch aimed at the ground so he can avoid whatever comes into the light. Once close enough he could make out the light to be fire, unsure on what it could be to have it go out then quickly emerge as it is still doing for short lengths of time. Takato eventually came to a stop behind a tree, eyes focused up ahead that the torch wasn't needed it would seem.

In the middle of a grass and dried dirt covered clearing, a slim girl stood in the night wearing blue jean material shorts, a black t-shirt, red and white sneakers and a pair of black, metal-clad gloves with an X on the back of the hands. She has short length brown, spiky hair, orange eyes and looks to be his age. Despite the sweat, the temperature doesn't seem to bother her as she brushed some hair that didn't do much to make it tidy. But out of all, the oddest sight is the flame at the front of her hair that isn't spreading, nor does it cause a reaction from her.

The atmosphere around her is warm, the opposite compared to what Takato felt even though it isn't much, barely able to feel the heat due to it going away. A couple good questions came to mind: One being the sources location, it had to be the flame alone because there wasn't an extinguished campfire or any type of tool to make it possible. The other question is to do with said flame on how it was possible for it to be on her head without spreading throughout the body and cause intense pain.

Her left arm wipes away sweat from her brow before she stretches both limbs upward then side to side, eyes closed at the time she said. "I should've brought a drink after a work out like that." Able to feel her mouth going dry, the option to bring water did not come to mind, however she'd prefer fruity flavoured refreshments anyway. "Well, time to…"

"Um, excuse me."

An unexpected voice made the girl jump in fright. She spun in the speaker's direction to see it to be a boy wielding a torch. Unable to remove the gloves and hide them while he's around, she chose to play it cool for now. "Hello… what are you doing here?" she asks out of curiosity that got the boy's head to tilt.

Takato points to her clothes, a question given instead of an answer. "Shouldn't I say that to you because of what you're wearing? You're sweating, and that's not a good thing with this chill."

Despite his kindness in pointing that out, she folds her arms and raised a brow. "Thanks for the concern, but I can handle a little cold. And I asked first. You should answer my question before you give your own."

Takato may as well do as she says. "I'm just going for a walk to see if there's a difference with the forest at night. So far I found it to be quiet and a bore."

Posture not changed, she said to make him go back to wherever he came from. "It's not a good idea to be out here at night regardless of how peaceful and quiet things are. You could get eaten by some hungry animal, or worse." She includes an imitation of said type of animal by having both hands up like claws and made the appropriate facial expression.

The boy looked confused, head tilted again as he asks. "There's something worse than being eaten? What are they?" now interested to know. Instead of a list, Takato watches her head shake after a face-palm.

"Okay, how about this," She said, not in the mood to discuss the matter further. "We start over. What's your name?"

"Takato Matsuki."

A smile to the boy at the progress already made. "Now, do you live somewhere in the forest?"

Takato shakes his head. "I'm on a camping trip with my parents… They're asleep so they don't know I left."

With an exhale through the nose and arms folded, she now said to hopefully get rid of him. "I hate to be rude, but can you go back there before some wild animal pops out to get you? Or one of your parents might wake up, check on you to find you're gone and cause a panic."

Although good reasons to get going, the boy didn't budge due to a question that came out. "What about you? You didn't give me your name or why you're alone in the forest."

It wasn't a mistake she didn't introduce herself, being hopeful it didn't come to it and he would just go. However now it was said she may as well do it, able to use forgetfulness as an excuse as she rubs the back of her head. "Good point, I must've forgotten. My name's Tsunayuki Sawada, Tsuna for short. I came here with my parents and we live in a cabin for our own trip. As for being out this late,I'm looking for a good view of the stars." a straight face made as she points to the sky.

Takato's eyes follow to see a beautiful sight that he hadn't noticed till now, in awe at so many stars thanks to the lack of light pollution to block them out. Tsunayuki likes the reaction, arm lowered at the same time she stares upward to, a smile the whole time.

It seems she didn't want to get rid of him anymore, eyes now on him before she said. "You may as well stick around and keep me company before we have to go. My parents are asleep like yours and can be heavy sleepers when they want to be as long as they haven't got a schedule to keep."

An offer to accept now that he found someone to talk to, although a little worried at the state of attire she has on. "Are you sure you're okay with the cold?" Although he receives an affirmative nod, Takato didn't care as he removes his jacket to reveal a plain white t-shirt.

Surprised at the gesture of the offered clothing, she looks from it to the owner to find his eyes on the sky. Not going to be rude this time, she accepts the jacket without a word till it was put on. "Th-Thank you…" the warmth felt nice that it made her cheeks go a little red.

Fortunately Takato found a way to avoid any awkwardness by using a comment. "This is the first time I've seen the sky filled with stars. Where I live you'd be lucky to catch one or two."

That brought a curious question from the girl, who raised a brow. "Where do you live?"

"At a bakery in Shinjuku."

"Huh, I live in that part of the city. I guess we don't go to the same school otherwise I'd remember you." She said, certain she never seen his face before.

No reason to keep his eyes up anymore, Takato looks at Tsunayuki with a smile. "No, we don't. I would remember someone with the name Tsunayuki because it's the first time I've heard it."

"Tsuna…"

"Huh?" Takato noticed she averted her gaze in shyness so as not to make eye contact when she said it.

Still not looking, Tsuna repeats. "I said Tsuna. You can call me that instead. I don't mind."

A smile emerged on the boy. Now for a curious and confusing question he somehow neglected to ask from the start. "Um, can you answer me one more thing?"

"What's that?"

He points to the still active flame on her hair. "How is your hair on fire like that?" It made Tsuna's eyes widen, completely forgot about that and caused her to freak out a little.

Despite it, a new friendship was made, and the two continued to meet where they see each other at night after able to get away from their parents that peacefully slept the night away. They were able to learn stuff about each other in the process. Unfortunately it all changed on Takato's last night after he was told a secret not meant to be known to the public on the previous night.

The boy's light red eyes widen in awe at the sight of Tsuna performing a series of punches and kicks made to look as if she were dancing. However it wasn't just that being the reason for his trance, it was the flames that engulfed her gloved hands, able to do her best to put on a show for Takato without any damage done to nature from each punch.

Sat against a tree at a safe distance, the boy did not look away from the display. Tsuna was able to perform a little aerial movement that he could never do unless properly trained, which his new friend has gone through. He was informed that she can fly by using her flamed hands, and from the looks of it she is showing a little of that off by how far in the air she's going.

Tsunayuki came to a climax via a sideways spin descent, landing with spread legs, her left arm out at its side and the right aimed at the ground, both fists without the element being active. Also her head is lowered so Takato couldn't see her closed eyes, just the flame on her head that turns out to have a name: the Dying Will Flame.

Flattered at the applause being given, Tsuna has a little red on her cheeks as she stands, unable to tell if it was from the workout/performance or cheer. Not used to praise from someone not affiliated to what she does, a hand went at the back of her neck to rub. "Thanks Takato… I have to admit, my teacher doesn't give me much of a cheer. It's because of him I'm doing this while on vacation." At the same time the Dying Will Flame became extinguished, her gloves glowed red, turning into a pair of black rings with grey markings that have a flame coloured jewel. Takato didn't react unlike the first time, a priceless expression that got Tsunayuki to laugh on that night. "I guess I want to do him and my dad proud that I agreed to do late night training."

The 12 year old can relate. He had a teacher that gave him and a couple friends detention and some extra homework because of the trouble they get into. For that he gives a single shoulder shrug, Tsuna coming over to sit next to him whilst he speaks. "My teacher wasn't easy to get along with because of me turning up late for class, homework not done on time or not good enough for top marks. Fingers crossed that I don't have someone like her when I'm back in school."

Tsuna smiles, now seated by him after she wipes off the sweat on her brow, and regardless of what she might say, once again Takato leant her his jacket. It was fortunate he brought along a spare for the trip otherwise his parents would be a little suspicious on the whereabouts of the one he gave since Tsuna forgot to return it… again. The girl kindly declines the offer. "No thanks. I still haven't returned the first one."

He shrugs, not mind because he thought of a way around it. "You can borrow it until we leave. It's okay to keep the other one as long as I get it back before I head home."

She became acceptant to that, reaching up to take it. However as her fingers touched the sleeve, at unexpected speed it was taken away once Takato was hoisted to his feet by the shirt.

Tsunayuki stares in shock at the familiar person that's at fault in bringing danger to her friend. "Louis, don't! He's my friend, let him go!"

A man in his early forties held a frightened Takato, wearing a black suit, white shirt and black tie underneath his buttoned jacket, however the black, metal-clad boots he has on aren't the type to go with it, especially the yellow energy wings on both sides of the ankles. His dark blue hair is in a military cut, eyes green and glaring into Takato's light red ones with a stern expression.

With his friend in danger, Tsuna ignores the jacket on the ground to help him, not relying on what she learnt or her gloves to help. She uses what strength she has to pull them apart while using words to help, the former not helpful. "He isn't a threat, Louis, so stop!"

After further analysis, Louis' gaze moves onto the girl that did not give up. "Threat or not, you know the rules to do with secrets that must be kept unless permission from the Ninth is given."

"You're scaring the boy, Louis. Listen to Miss Sawada and release him." A womanly voice spoke gently, although there is a hint of threat in the tone. She emerged from the darkness of the trees to Louis' right.

Tsuna broke away at the sound of her voice, relieved to see who it is with a comforting hand to her heart. "Tammy…"

Said woman smiles softly at the girl that is normally a coward in situations such as this, but when someone is in danger and she wants to protect him/her she'll do what is possible to help. "I'm sorry, Miss Sawada, but I must agree with Louis. You haven't gained approval from Ninth for young Matsuki to know about your ring power and the Dying Will Flame." A beautiful woman, early thirties that has long black hair and brown eyes, wearing the same suit as Louis but with proper shoes, slightly pale skin and a single ring that's reverse in colour compared to Tsuna's with a white jewel.

Knowing how she found out about his name, the girl didn't have to ask, head down and a little sadness in her eyes, that sadness may escalate depending what might happen to Takato.

Without a word, Tammy's ring glows before it disappears. The result is her hair gaining a smooth metal hairband and many thin layered tube clips of the same material at the same time her hair turns into yellow energy and eyes became blank. Louis watched this happen, releases his grip on the boy then steps away to give Tammy room to work, gently assisting Tsuna to do the same, who tries to resist.

Still afraid, Takato began to back away when Tammy advanced towards him. Her hair was as if alive due to the way it moved on its own.

"I'm sorry, Mr Matsuki. But you cannot know the life Tsunayuki is a part of, therefore I must do this." She said. Takato came to a stop due to a tree he bumped into.

Not wanting this to happen, Tsuna pleads for it to stop. "Give me time to talk to dad. I trust Takato to keep the secret, Tammy, just give me time!" Louis had to wrap his arms round her to prevent further intervention.

Although regretful for what is about to happen, rules are rules when in employment with the Vongola Famiglia. When in close proximity, two sides of Tammy's energy hair reached out to touch his forehead, and all suddenly went in a flash of white.

"Takato… Takato…!"

A muffled voice that became clearer the more his name was called to make said person open his eyes to the sight of a boy the same age as him with messy, desaturated brown hair sporting an ahoge and has washed-out hazel eyes. His attire consists of a school uniform of dark grey trousers with a belt, black shoes, white buttoned, upturned collared shirt slightly tucked in, red tie and an open black jacket. A school insignia is on the left breast, the design is of a yellow stitched shield with crimson on the inside and a light blue unicorn's head and a pair of wings.

It is the same kind of uniform 16 year old Takato Matsuki has on as he laid on a stone bench that's on the roof of the highly funded Sawada High School. A three storey place that has a connected, separate building on both sides, one holds a gymnasium and archery field, the other has a swimming pool with a skylight roof. Behind the school, past the courtyard, is a running track with an artificial field in the middle for athletic equipment that's stored away with bleachers on both sides, able to use the sizable field for soccer games when needed. There's also a couple tennis courts not far from the track, where as the courtyard the students use for breaks and lunch have some fixed wooden tables and chairs near the cafeteria, and a fountain in the centre of the yard surrounded by flowers and stone benches. Trees and flowers are planted in various spots to give a relaxed atmosphere. The fenced roof is accessible where a few stone benches are placed, including a couple A/C units that are out of the way of students that choose to have lunch there or do homework in peace.

Takato blinks at the teen that moved away so he can sit up, leg propped for his arm to rest on. "You want something, Makoto?" Some time ago he cut his hair short enough to keep it in a messy fashion.

Not going to take a seat since there's no room, Makoto Naegi pockets his hands with a raised a brow. "I could be a curious friend and would like to know what kept you up. You've dozed off in class for a bit and this is the third time I found you asleep."

Moving to sit properly, Takato leans forward with folded arms on his thighs. Makoto takes the available spot as the explanation came. "It's some dream I've been having that's a blur. I don't know why but it gave me stuff to think about."

Out of curiosity, his friend asks. "What kind of stuff would a blurry dream give you to think about?"

A brief silence occurred, patiently awaiting the answer. "I don't know how I can tell, but I don't think it was a dream."

Makoto's head tilts in confusion on what else it could be. "You think it was a memory?"

That thought did come to the red eyed teen's mind, head aimed at the sky as he ponders the assumption further. How can it be a memory if he has trouble to remember even a little of it?

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was watching from behind the slightly open door that led to the staircase, a woman in a black suit that has long black hair, eyes concealed via black sunglasses and both hands pocketed in her trousers.

 _ **Flashback**_

Louis loosened his hold to allow Tsuna to break free then rush to Takato as he fell while unconsciousness, able to catch him before he completely hit the ground as Tammy moved away to allow it. His added weight brought Tsuna to her knees.

Although he is okay, the girl couldn't help but worry, also feel depressed at what she lost tonight… a friend. Silence fell upon the trio, the adults willingly left to give Tsunayuki time alone before one escorts her to the cabin while the other returns Takato to the campsite.

Tammy and Louis ceased their ring powers as they walked, the latters being a pair, same colours as hers with different markings and yellow jewels. Louis was able to notice something off earlier. "You took a while to remake that boy's memory. Does it mean you looked into his future once you were done?"

Although not happy at what she did, a job is a job when it comes to secrecy. Nonetheless, it didn't stop a short giggle to come out. "We've worked together long enough for you to understand the length of time it takes while in a person's mind. I'm impressed."

It didn't cause an emotion to form from him, just more talk. "Miss Sawada would've noticed also if she wasn't distracted."

"That's the way she is when it comes to friends. I'm a bit surprised how fast she came to trust Mr Matsuki in knowing of the X Gloves. He intrigued me that I couldn't help but take a peak into his future after I finished with his memories."

Actually curious about what she saw, he asks. "What did you see?"

Having been through a number of minds and have seen a lot of things, what she saw in Takato's future brought a smirk. "Enough to know Takato Matsuki is someone that shouldn't be taken lightly. I may have to talk to the boss about keeping an eye on him."

Louis raised a brow at that. "You speak as if he'll become some kind of threat to request surveillance."

The smirk hadn't gone, a sideways stare to the man, she said. "Actually it's the opposite. He may become a valuable ally. However tonight wasn't right for him to know everything. Give it time, who can tell where his fate will end up."

Louis came to a stop, a stoic expression for what he said. "Only you know where it will lead."

Going on a little further before she stopped, Tammy turns enough so he can see an amused grin. "I didn't say I saw all of his future. It was just enough to find him of interest."

 _ **Present Day**_

By the time the memory was over, the person that is Tammy continued to observe the boys in conversation. Not much going on after a couple minutes, she leaves without a sound, a serious expression due to an image now in her head that brought a shiver, and only the Ninth was informed about it. A black symbol of triangles with a ring was the last thing she saw while going through what was in his future. A reason why Takato should be watched over is because what she felt from the symbol, certainly not to be taken lightly at all.

 _ **End of Prologue!**_

* * *

Big thanks goes to foxchick1 after I found a Katekyo Hitman Reborn challenge posted. I accepted by adding Tsuna into this as a girl and was able to come up with plans to include Vongola, Dying Will Mode, the X Gloves and a whole lot more. The reason I chose rings is because it would be simple to carry round and always be on the user when in time of need, and as for the Dying Will Mode being activated without bullets and pills is because I made it into a type of Bloodline Limit meant for more people than how it was done in Naruto.

I know this is to be put in the Anime X-over fandom, but I decided to put it on the Digimon one instead for the time being. A list will be included for each character debuted in a chapter to help readers know where to look up info if they haven't seen the anime. Note: Unfamiliar characters not listed are OC's.

Canaan: Canaan.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Tsunayuki Sawada. (Tsunayoshi Sawada's gender-bend character.)

Dangan Ronpa: Makoto Naegi.


	2. 1: Birth of a Past Creation

_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are the property of those that made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

Thank you for those that have been waiting. Also for the reviews, fav's and alerts sent for this story. Now on with the story where I would like to announce new characters have been put in and the list at the end note has been updated for those that haven't seen their anime/manga.

* * *

 _ ** _ **Generation of Tamers:**_**_

 _ **Tamer Arc**_

 _ **1: Birth of a Past Creation**_

After the final bell rung for school to be over, Takato packed his things into his backpack and was on his way out once it was on. However a couple of classmates stopped him when he was almost at the door.

"Hey Takato, wait up!"

The called person had a bored expression and hands in his trouser pockets, turning to see Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa walk towards him. Kazu has his tie loose, shirt slightly un-tucked, jacket unbuttoned and a green visor on. Kenta wore his uniform in the opposite condition, rather be neat in appearance than messy when it comes to school.

"What's up, guys?" The brunette asks. Like Makoto, these two are friends. Back when they were 12 years old they sometimes got in trouble together that led to detention and/or more homework. Now that they're older it has happened less.

Kenta replies as the boy next to him took something out of his jacket pocket. "Check out what Kazu found yesterday while clearing out his stuff."

For now Takato kept silent till he saw what is to be seen, and what Kazu revealed was a grey deck pouch. The boy took it, opening it to find a deck of Digimon cards. With a raised brow, the first card lifted was a SkullMeramon. "Your Digimon deck?"

The owner grins, probably the happiest he's been since he asked a cute girl out one day, only to get shot down. Kazu said as he took back the now closed pouch. "That's right. I found it in the closet next to my cards."

Brow kept arched, the brunette asks. "You mean the ones you kept in that shoebox? I thought your mom threw it since we haven't played Digimon cards for some time."

Understanding what he meant, the visor wearer said. "Good thing there's a lot of stuff in my closet to hide it. Mom wouldn't be able to find my collection in a haystack if I put it in one."

"With the state your closet's in, I wouldn't bother." Kenta said that made Takato chuckle.

Their friend glares at the former because of that. "What's that suppose to mean, Kenta?"

As a small debate on cleanliness occurs with them, Takato chose this opportunity to leave. Unfortunately his departure got noticed and Kenta was the one to speak to have him stop after he got out the door. "Takato, we're not done. We wondered if you would get your deck and have a card game with us like we used to."

Although tempted to accept, rejection was already the decision made. A small smile emerged with his back to them, eyes closed also as Takato responds. "Sorry, but my parents want help at the bakery cause of a sale they got tomorrow. They want the store cleaned and signs setup."

Before Kazu or Kenta attempt to change his mind, Makoto's voice was heard from outside the classroom. "Takato! Sorry I left like that. One of the guys wanted a quick chat before his club started."

"No problem. I just got out of there after a talk with Kazu and Kenta." He said with his sight set on him, a little grateful at Makoto's unintentional intervention. They were not long off down the corridor, on their way to the exit without being followed by either boy's from the classroom.

When they got near the double doors, Takato remembered something that has to be said. "We have to make a stop at the track. Nozomi sent a text earlier to say practise got cancelled and she can walk home with us." Makoto had no objection. Along the way they converse to pass time.

"So what did Kazu and Kenta want?" Makoto asked. It's the first thing to pop into his head as a form of topic.

Eyes kept forward, Takato answered. "They wanted to have a Digimon card battle."

It's been a long while since they talked about the card game, reason why Makoto became a little intrigued the two were brought back into it. He was a player of the game himself, however he wasn't good compared to Takato. "I remember I gave up playing and just collected the cards. You on the other hand were so good you could've won that tournament if it wasn't for that girl you faced."

The memory wasn't a good one. Then again he didn't see it that way. After Canaan left Takato kept practising and got better at the game thanks to those he went up against. Sure he had losses, but it was mostly for fun he played for. He entered the mentioned tournament on a dare by Kazu, a bit surprised he made it to the finals. The person that beat him didn't look thrilled that she won. Takato's reward was a medal and five new packs of Digimon cards that were a few days away from being on the shelf, and add to it he was given the title Digimon Knight.

"You awake in there?"

"Huh?" Takato got out after he snapped out of his reminiscing, thoughts going to the girl that won the tournament before Makoto interrupted.

His friend didn't mind repeating. "I asked if you remember Kazu and Kenta teasing you about being the Digimon Knight. They even bowed if that's right."

That got the former card player's eyes to roll. Memories like that never go away, especially when reminded. "Yeah, you're right…"

When they got to the track, 17 year old Nozomi Kaminashi can be seen on the field doing some backflips in the schools PE outfit that consists of a white t-shirt and blue shorts. The shoes are optional to suit the wearers comfort, and Nozomi's are black and white. Her dark blue hair is long and tied in a ponytail, navy blue eyes closed as she does some flips to pass time.

Both boys stood and watch, not a good idea to interrupt while she does her thing. What came as a performance, after a couple breaths, Nozomi went into a run, did a few successful backflips, and the finale came as a sideways spin that ended on her feet in a crouch.

After what they've seen, Takato asks out of curiosity. "Didn't Nozomi get an invitation to join that place…? Hopes Peak Academy I think it was called."

It was a talk the trio had one time at lunch on the roof, the girl even brought the invitation to show them. Thanks to her skills she earned a position at Hopes Peak Academy, not an easy place to get into unless the person has a talent he or she is very best at to catch the school's eye. To those that would give an arm or leg to attend such an exclusive school, it came as a big surprise once they found out Nozomi declined the invitation.

"She chose to stay here, didn't she?" It was obvious by her everyday presence at school while in uniform.

Now finished with her exercise, Nozomi gained some sweat that it got wiped off thanks to the towel she packed in the dark green backpack placed nearby. She had it to her mouth when she noticed Takato and Makoto, a smile made at their presence.

Since it's a lovely day, Nozomi wasn't going to bother changing, so after the towel was bagged she jogs to them. A wave was given and a grin, not mind a result on what they saw. "What you think of that, boys?"

A thumb up came from Makoto as he said. "It was good. Although what you do in competitions were better." Takato just nods in agreement.

"I aimed for something small because I didn't know when you two would show." Nozomi responded, starting to walk off after she passes the two in between. The boys shrug to one another then followed.

A conversation didn't take long to occur after Kazu and Kenta were brought up. Nozomi snorts as she and Makoto were behind Takato. "I can't believe those two are going back into that childish card game. You made the right choice to refuse."

It didn't go like that, reason why Takato rolled his eyes. "I didn't say no in a way, just my parents wanted help at the bakery because of the sale."

"That sounds like a no to me." Makoto points out. Nozomi nods in agreement.

"I remember you telling me about being the Digimon Knight and how those idiots teased you because of it. I'm glad I never played the stupid game. Sorry I can't say the same for you two." She said truthfully, not mind what she says about the franchise with Takato and Makoto since they don't follow it anymore.

Neither spoke in its defence and just shrugged it off. Takato continues the conversation. "I got through it okay. Not my fault I lost the finals that earned me the title for going against the Digimon Queen."

At the mention of the girl that owned the title, Nozomi raised a brow. "What was her name again?" It's been a long time since she heard it. Not sure why she even brought it up.

Before a reply came, a police siren was heard before the car passed, going onward till it took a left turn. The teenagers stopped to stare, Makoto being the one to ask. "You think one of those incidents happened again?"

"Only way to find out is to keep an eye on the news later." Nozomi thought out loud. For month's police, fire department and ambulances were going about the city a bit more than usual no matter what time it was. News reports given to the public were mostly these: Gas explosion, gang fight, drug deal gone bad, small earthquakes, and whatever else that suit the contents from images or footage revealed.

Since it's not to do with them, Takato decided to walk on after a shrug. "Let's leave it to them and keep going." Nozomi and Makoto had their eyes on where the police car went for a moment before they jogged to catch up.

 _ **Matsuki Bakery**_

Although they didn't live near the bakery, the two followed Takato to the place that hasn't changed much except for up to date equipment and Takato having his bedroom remade a bit now that he's older.

They entered the bakery side so Nozomi and Makoto can browse around. The trio stopped after they entered due to a customer accepting a filled carrier bag, a girl the same age as the boys, wearing a uniform of the school they attend. She has on the same jacket, shirt and tie, what differs the uniform of both genders is that girls wear a grey skirt and different style shoes. She also has on a dark grey backpack for school things with a compartment on both sides.

Mie smiles at the regular customer, though not because of her purchases or continuous comings. "Thank you for shopping at our bakery, Tsuna. Have a nice day and do come again."

Tsunayuki 'Tsuna' Sawada returns the kind gesture, bag held up while she said. "As long as you and Mr Matsuki bake tasty cakes like these I will." She has orange eyes and messy brown hair a little past her shoulders.

As they make small talk, Nozomi nudges Makoto to get his attention, a gesture made for the two to check out the side of the store. Takato was focused on Tsuna for a reason he can't put his finger on. The two don't share any classes or hang out, yet they talk on occasions at school when felt like it that it's a wonder a friendship hasn't formed.

"Welcome home, Takato. How did school go today?"

His mother's sweet voice brought him out of it, in time to look away when Tsuna took notice of him. "You know, same stuff: schoolwork, a test or two, homework and hanging out with friends." A head gesture to Makoto and Nozomi got Mie to look in their direction.

The two noticed the stare and gave a polite wave, not made up their minds on what to buy. Mie did the same with a smile, certainly not the first time she met the two along with Takato's other friends.

Tsunayuki attempts to converse with Takato before she leaves, however she could not think of what to say once their eyes met. Sudden warmth emerged and it felt like her face got most of it. "…"

Nozomi saw this as Makoto looks over what to have, a smirk at the redness Tsuna gained. It's assumed the orange eyed girl has a crush on her friend. It couldn't be shyness because Nozomi had seen them talk normally at times.

It began to get awkward for the girl, though fortune was on her side due to the sound of a loud, male voice from outside. "Tenth!"

This wasn't the first time it happened, so it was a good thing Takato got away from the door. It didn't take long for it to burst open and make almost everyone jump in surprise. A boy Tsuna's age stood there, a hand on the door while panting for air. He has on the same uniform as the male teens, though his tie was off and un-tucked shirt completely unbuttoned to reveal a black vest underneath, holding his dark blue school bag by a single strap that has light blue compartments.

To make sure he has the right place, Hayato Gokudera's green eyes scanned the room, able to spot the person he's looking for. A sigh of relief as the hand on the strap went to his long silver hair. However, his relief was short at the sight of Takato, not happy to see him that it brought on a frown.

It still isn't known why Hayato dislikes the brunette, though there have been a couple of rumours not made out loud whenever the silver haired boy was around. Mie didn't like it, her motherly instincts kicking in where she may have to step in to protect her son. Tsuna she trusts, her punk looking friend not so much because of the way he was around Takato that might lead to physical harm.

Takato didn't share the same reaction, almost used to it, and he didn't want a fight to happen in his parent's bakery. Thankfully Tsuna is present to sort him out. "Cut that out, Hayato."

Her voice made him flinch, not a good thing to make the girl mad. Hayato's eyes went to her unhappy expression that it made his head bow in forgiveness. "S-Sorry, Tenth."

She shakes her head, not told the reason for his dislike towards Takato yet is okay to apologise on his behalf. "Please forgive his rudeness, Takato, again."

He accepts with a nod, a smile whilst he said. "It's okay. I pretty much got used to it."

Returning the gesture, Tsuna held the bag as she approached Hayato, who looked nervous by his posture and eyes shut tight. A soft hand went to his shoulder and a kind voice was heard. "Come on, let's head home. If you plan to buy something I can wait."

Eyes open to her smile, a sigh at this being the usual thing. Tsunayuki isn't the type to bestow any type of punishment on friends and loved ones, those close to her knew that. "No, I'm good. Let's go, Tenth." Hayato departs without a final glance at Takato after Tsuna gave a bow.

Takato's eyes kept on them till Nozomi came beside him and asked. "Do you wonder why Gokudera calls her tenth?"

It was a bit of a puzzle. Nobody knows why Tsuna is called it, and from what they know Hayato is the only person that does it along with 'Boss'. None thought to ask and left it as a nickname since it didn't lead to trouble that they know of.

"Whatever the case," Mie spoke as Makoto joins the duo. "I'm surprised a sweet girl like Tsuna hangs out with a punk like that boy. I hope he doesn't get involved in stuff that could get Tsuna into serious trouble."

Her caring side for the girl brought smiles to Nozomi and Makoto, though a small one to Takato. Something wasn't right when he saw Tsuna, still unable to come up with a conclusion.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Mie asking. "Takato, can you please go change and help your father in the kitchen? You did say you'd help get things ready."

It became Makoto's turn to ask after Takato nods to the woman. "You mean that wasn't an excuse you gave Kazu and Kenta?"

He smirks as if to say 'I told you so.' then walks off towards the stairs. "If I don't see you guys when I come down, I'll catch you at school tomorrow."

"I'm home, dad!" Takato calls out to the kitchen where he assumes the man's doing some baking by the fresh smell in the air.

"Anything of interest happen at school today, Takato?"

Nothing came to mind worth to mention, the teen replies. "Not that I can think of. Mom told me to help you after I change clothes, so I won't be long." hearing the man's gratitude as he made it upstairs.

 _ **Somewhere in Baku City**_

A city on the planet that holds wonders when it comes to newly developed technology that allowed its name to be put on the map. Not being the type to keep them from the world, devices and other things worth sharing got manufactured and distributed to various parts of the globe before company expansions were successful.

It is a day like in Shinjuku, blue sky, not a dark cloud to be seen, and people going about their business. School had long finished, students were home or hanging out with friends, but there are those that have a particular task on the go that isn't known to the world or to be taken lightly.

"Heh, it's not your day today." Spoken by a real life Digimon, more specifically a Candlemon that's in a rush float to keep up with a fit 16 year old male that is in a hurry to get somewhere.

His brown hair moves as he kept going, attired in grey jeans, an open red jacket, a yellow t-shirt underneath, red and white running shoes, and a black belt that has a grey deck pouch on the right and a hand held device clipped at the back with an orange strap. The device is flame designed with orange buttons and ring that has a screen on the inside and a card swipe slot on the side. "You got that right! Woke up late again, got in trouble with a teacher, homework and a test to study for, some chores at home. To top it off we have a troublemaker appearing at Baku Park."

People that noticed him and Candlemon probably thought the latter to be a balloon he had on a string. Digimon are not known to be realistic creatures, only fiction made for TV, trading cards, video games and other merchandise. A child might think Digimon were real and a Digital World existed, but for adults it never crossed their minds.

Baku Park is a big place with a tower in the centre, filled with flowers, trees, a small lake big enough for boating and a play area for children. Friends and families come to this park to enjoy the results of hard work made over time. However today in a section of it, what is suppose to be a fun and happy time became terrifying after a massive dome of fog appear ed all of a sudden, and those inside have made an encounter that will stick to memory perhaps for a long time.

Scared people ran out of the fog, yelling things such as 'monster' or 'red dinosaur', some looked scratched up but none seriously hurt. Out of everyone in the park, a recently arrived Dan Kuso was the only person brave enough to enter the dome along with Candlemon.

After they got inside, Dan hastily drank from a water bottle he bought while on the way. An item his partner couldn't help but comment about. "I can't believe you had time to stop and buy that."

A little more than half was already gone, taking a break to breathe since he lacked that also. A sigh of content was let out, mouth being wiped before responding. "I'm used to running around while my bike is being repaired, but a guy still has to drink after going a really long distance."

Eyes half closed at that, Candlemon's attention went to whatever it is they are up against, making his eyes now widen. "Dan…"

He points to get said Tamer to look at what the problem was. "Whoa, it's a Tyrannomon. It's been a while since we fought one of those."

Indeed it was a Tyrannomon, and it was using Blaze Blast to set fire to some trees. Dan wasn't happy, going for his Digivice whilst said. "Let's get to work, Candlemon."

Ready to go, the Rookie level Digimon floats forward. "How about we get its attention first? Lava Loogie!" A small flame was launched, making an impact on the red dinosaur's back that did minor damage, though it did work to have it turn round with a fierce expression.

"Yeah, that did the trick." Dan says, now with a Digimon card in hand after discarding the bottle, a lucky draw to since he did it without looking. "Let's see if lady luck's on our side in battle more than a draw of a card."

"Diamond Shell!"

A yellow sphere shot forth from Tyrannomon's left and struck its knee at an angle to have it drop onto it. The cause rolled far back before revealing itself to be an Armadillomon, and he wasn't alone.

"Glad the fun hasn't started without us." Spoke a girl that came forward to stand next to the armadillo Digimon. Both were calm even as Tyrannomon glared and angrily growls at them.

Dan and Candlemon didn't seem worried with the new arrivals, although their presence did make Dan frown. "Why did you have to turn up, Mira? Candlemon and I can handle this overgrown lizard. We did it before with the last one and we can do it again, right, pal?" His partner nods in agreement.

Mira Clay, 16 years old with short orange hair and blue eyes, has on grey jeans that hugged her figure, cream coloured V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black steel toed capped boots. The brown belt she wore has a dark grey deck pouch on the right and Digivice clipped on the left. Hers was like Dan's, colour made to suit her partner's affinity, stone design all over with the ring, buttons and strap a light grey.

She smirked in Dan's direction till her eyes went to Tyrannomon, who was already on its feet. "How about a wager? Whoever beats Tyrannomon gets a free lunch from the loser at school tomorrow."

Liking the sound of that, Dan grins. "You're on! Candlemon, a free lunch is in it for us after we win."

The thought of food did not stop the Rookie levelled creature from licking his lips. "I could go for a bite right now."

Dan face-palms at what he would call bad timing. "Candlemon…"

Mira's attention was back on them till Tyrannomon let loose a roar before it used an attack in her direction. "Blaze Blast!"

"Look out, Mira!" Armadillomon exclaimed, using himself as a shield despite not going to be enough, but that won't stop the brave Digimon from protecting his partner, who didn't have time to bring out the appropriate card to save them both.

"Mira!" Although not happy she arrived to hog half the fun, Dan didn't want her to get hurt. Time wasn't on his side to help… however.

"Frozen Wall!"

From Mira and Armadillomon's right a wall of blue fire shot in between the attack and its intended targets, instantly turning to ice. Steam and water became the aftermath as it continued. After the attack ceased a large portion of the wall was melted, but Mira and Armadillomon were revealed to be safe to Dan and Candlemon's relief.

She had shielded herself at the same time her partner closed his eyes, being surprised at the sudden emergence of their protection that's mostly gone already.

"Normally it's Kuso that gets distracted in a fight."

Both their attention went to a 13 year old boy casually walking towards them with white spiky hair, light blue eyes and wearing grey cargo shorts, a white t-shirt with green sleeves and a light blue body warmer, blue and white sneakers and a pair of sweatbands on his wrists.

"Toshiro?" The girl spoke his name, not noticing him earlier. "When did you get here?"

Tyrannomon wasn't happy with the new interference, about to unleash another Blaze Blast till it got stopped by an unexpected tackle. A Greymon in different colours: snowy white skin instead of orange, pale blue markings and a black horned helmet with grey eyes.

As the two dinosaurs clash, Toshiro talks while Dan and Candlemon rushed over to join them. "A couple minutes ago I got IceAgumon to Digivolve after seeing what we were up against. Imagine my surprise that you and Dan made a bet rather deal with the situation that almost got you and Armadillomon killed, Mira."

A boy a bit younger than them was scolding Mira for a mistake that would've ended two lives instead of one, being mature for a person his age that's actually smarter than he looks. Dan, seeing Mira's downcast, was able to change the subject, now focused on the duel still in progress.

"Horn Attack!"

GlacierGreymon charged with his head lowered, a successful hit made where the middle horn pierced the torso that caused a yell of pain. Tyrannomon attempted to remove him while being pushed.

"Let's take care of Tyrannomon first then give a lecture later. Besides," He puts a hand on Mira's shoulder and grinned once their eyes made contact. "Candlemon and I have a bet to win."

She blinks at the teen, able to see reason why he brought it up then nods. "In your dream's that'll happen, Dan Kuso."

Toshiro decided to ignore them and support his partner. His half lidded gaze went to GlacierGreymon, going wide eyed at the flames forming in Tyrannomon's barely opened mouth. "Get away, GlacierGreymon!"

"Blaze Blast!"

Using this close proximity as an advantage, the red dinosaur breathed out its intense flames. GlacierGreymon, being an ice Digimon, received more damage because of it being a fire attribute attack. Backing away, GlacierGreymon's legs would've given way had he been weak; perhaps an easy deletion. Countless battles along side Toshiro brought successful results, however a weakness is still a weakness.

With the horn removed, disintegrated data was shown around the wound, a sight Tyrannomon certainly did not appreciate. Although in pain like GlacierGreymon, it let out an outraged roar that gave Dan and Mira the signal to move.

"Candlemon!" Dan's call was what the Rookie needed to move. The boy still had the card in hand, unclipping his Digivice ready.

Mira quickly prepares, the right card removed from the pouch before her Digivice was in the other hand. "Armadillomon!" Said Digimon speedily moves to be next to Candlemon, both with serious expressions and enough space for whatever's to come next.

The two Tamers nod to one another after one showed the card in mind then vice versa, smirks exchanged in a 'great minds think alike' manner. Their choice got swiped without delay.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!"

 _DIGIVOLUTION!_

"Candlemon Digivolve to… Meramon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

 _DIGIVOLUTION ENDS!_

Both newly formed Digimon certainly felt and looked ready to fight. Meramon had his arms folded, a cocky grin in Ankylomon's direction. "You better not slow down."

The latter returns the gesture. "The same goes to you, Hot-head."

"Go get him, guys!"

Practically the start signal needed to begin thanks to Dan as the two Champions rush in to finally join the fight.

 _ **Shinjuku: Matsuki Bakery**_

After restocking shelves, making labels for the sale and equipment cleaning, it kept Takato busy to not think about the weird dream he had at school. His parents even decided to teach him how to bake bread, not the first time it's happened, but they want him ready should an extra pair of hands was needed in the kitchen.

When closing time came, Mie escorted the last customer out before she locked up and flipped the open/close sign on the door to 'Close'. She turns to see Takato walk in with a long handled brush in one hand and a blue dustpan and brush in the other. His clothes to work in consist of blue jeans he didn't mind getting messy, same for the green t-shirt while wearing black trainers. "I'm going to start sweeping."

Mie smiles, glad to see her son can be a hard worker when need to be. Some times she wished it be the same for his schoolwork, but it is aware that he does his best to gain acceptable results, as long as it's not a complete failure it's alright for his parents. "Thank you, Takato. And good work today, you really helped a lot."

A chuckle came from him, dustpan and brush placed on the counter before he moved to a corner of the store to start sweeping. "I was glad to help. You and dad might get busy during the sale that I wanted to do what I can since I'll be at school for most of it."

Still with a smile, Mie left Takato with the task to see how Takeshiro was doing in the kitchen. The man was cleaning the top half of their double oven when she came in, having to ask to get his attention. "Did you notice our son doing a good job since he started?"

"Stocking up bread, cakes and donuts on the shelves and doing discount labels after getting rid of some expired stuff." Takeshiro paused to move out of the oven then point at the draining board next to the sink where washed trays and utensils laid. "He did most of that. I had to tell him to go sweep the store and leave me to finish the rest."

Mie folds her arms and smirks at a thought that was voiced half jokingly. "Do you think he's doing all this to get a raise in his allowance?"

Her husband chuckles as he went back to cleaning. "If so he earned it." Suddenly a thought popped into his head that made him stop for a bit and say. "I wonder if he can be like that when it comes to his school work."

Mie didn't think it would work, though it wouldn't matter really. "As long as he doesn't get continuous F's and stay out of trouble, Takato will be just fine, I'm sure of it."

The teen was nearly halfway done with the sweeping, barely able to hear the conversation in the kitchen. Because it was quiet a tune was hummed to help pass time. The dream hadn't popped into his head once thanks to being busy, though for some reason Tsuna's face suddenly appeared that made him stop his work. 'Odd. I didn't mean to think of her…'

"Something wrong, son?"

Takeshiro's voice got Takato's eyes to move at the counter, witnessing his father's hands being dried on a cloth as he observed the young Matsuki at work. After doing that, he slung it over his right shoulder while he said. "By the look on your face something is on your mind."

Not a big deal to involve a parent, Takato's head shook. "It's nothing important."

Since Mie took over clean up with the second oven after he finished the first, Takeshiro thought it was a good time for a break, therefore a nice chat with Takato ought to kill some time. The first thing that popped into his head was voiced casually. "Is it a girl?"

An unexpected question that got Takato a bit surprised. "Huh? Where did you get that idea, dad?"

A shrug came as part of the response. "You're at that age. No telling which girl caught your eye to date. You remember 'the talk' we had last year?"

A conversation that was awkward for the father and uncomfortable son, though both were glad it was over. "Yeah, I remember…" as a means to redirect from that memory, he adds. "And no, it's not to do with a girl."

Glad that was out of the way, Takeshiro decided to have a bit of fun as Takato resumed sweeping. "I heard from your mother that Tsunayuki maybe interested. You ever thought to ask her out and see where it goes?"

That made the teen flinch, not because of the girl but who she's friends with. Hayato Gokudera is protective of her like a brother and would beat anyone up that disrespects or upsets her. There were times Takato witnessed Hayato pull out dynamite, unsure if they were real or fake thanks to Tsuna being present before it was found out. "No, that thought never crossed my mind. Besides, Tsuna and I don't know each other that well, why would she be interested in me?"

A brow rose, Takeshiro said. "You never know with girls, Takato. Sometimes you don't have to know the person completely to like them in that way. Does the phrase, 'Love at first sight' ring a bell?"

Going a bit far by using that, Takato spun in the man's direction and made it known. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"I agree."

The voice of Mie came before a slap at the back of Takeshiro's head. He rubbed the struck area with a nervous laugh as his wife now stood next to him with an unhappy expression, even asking. "Sweetie, what did we talk about you being a matchmaker?"

Being long ago since he was told, it didn't really take long to remember. "Um, don't become one?"

Mie nods, eyes closed whilst she continues. "If it didn't work with our friends two weeks after we got together, it's not going to work on our son."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." He apologises without the need to defend himself because he knows she's right. Takato seems relieved, believing the conversation the two males had was done and out of the way.

However that didn't mean Mie will back down easily. She gives her husband a smirk. "I, on the other hand, had successful results in being a matchmaker and could do a better job than you, Takeshiro dear."

In case of a possibility of going through that subject again, Takato quickly brought up an excuse to get out of there. "If it's okay, I'm going to take a break." He didn't wait for a response as he made his way behind the counter, handing the brush to his mother while on his way to the stairs.

Neither parent stopped him. In fact, Mie smiled during his departure while a confused Takeshiro waited for him to be out of earshot. "You were never a matchmaker."

That brought an amused giggle from the woman, her reason explained. "Not only did Takato do a great job today, he didn't have much of a break. I overheard your conversation about girls and dating and thought I could use it to get him to leave." She then hands him the brush. "You can take over while I finish in the kitchen."

He blinked a few times, having no choice but to accept without objection. No further words were exchanged as the parents went back to work while their son rests.

 _ **Takato's Bedroom**_

A new bed that has a couple pull out drawers underneath, a nightstand next to it with a digital clock and lamp, also some short length shelves over the end of the bed that has school books, games, DVD's and some framed pictures worth to keep.

After a quick wash, Takato changed into a different shirt and jeans, shoes already removed. Before he lied down, a picture was taken off a shelf that caught his eye. It was of two families, his and Canaan's. The adults were together, Takeshiro with an arm round his wife's shoulders and Duncan with his own round Sylvie's waist. Duncan had a grin while the others had smiles. Takato and Canaan were at the front, the latter's emotionless expression not affecting the happy moment as her friend smiles for the camera.

Takato smiled, able to remember when it was taken. It happened during a picnic at the park on a lovely day a week before the move. Mie thought it would be a good idea to have a group photo taken to help look back on, Takato and Canaan being allowed copies to keep.

Staring at the girl's image, he thought. 'I wonder how Canaan is doing.' There had been no letter, phone call or e-mail from the girl or either of her parents, unsure if something bad happened or they're busy and can't find the time. Sometimes he misses his friend, and it made him smile when he thinks back on the reaction he caused after she received his goodbye gift.

After a couple minutes of staring, Takato stood on the bed to put the framed picture back on the shelf. Deciding to see what's on TV, he hopped off and was about to grab the remote on the desk till something caught his attention. A light shone through a small gap of the right drawer under the bed.

Not sure what it could be, a curious Takato checked it out. Going on a knee, he opens it just as it began to vanish, able to find the source coming from a blue, shoebox sized, plastic container at the end. "My card collection?" he takes it out then closes the drawer, moving to the desk to inspect it.

Now seated, the lid was removed to reveal a grown collection of Digimon cards compared to the amount he had in the past. They were neatly stacked to leave room on top a red deck pouch, a hand held notepad and card reader. The latter was the only item that could emit a light… However there was one thing about it that made it confusing for Takato.

"There's no way my card reader made that much light. It never did back then." He said before the device was lifted out of the container to have a good look over. Nothing can be seen out of the ordinary. It looks exactly the same the day he stored it away.

Now staring at the screen with a raised brow, he mumbles. "I must've imagined it." Putting it back in, the notepad came out next for observation. This brought on a smile, unable to forget what he did on each page since he put a lot of thought into it. He lifts the cover to have a look at the drawing of a red and white dinosaur with yellow eyes, wing like ears and black markings. Its name written next to it read 'Guilmon.'

Quickly going through page after page filled with whatever information needed to be written, Takato puts the notepad away once finished. Last thing to look at was the deck pouch, housing cards he chose that gained him the nickname Digimon Knight. Improvements were made so players wouldn't see him as predictable when played against.

Not planning to get back in the game, Takato didn't see any harm in checking out the contents. After he took the cards out and placed the pouch on the desk, Takato looks at each one at his own pace since he wasn't in any hurry. A flashback occurred at the time he and Canaan helped each other learn the game, the latter was able to beat him when she got her own deck. Those times spent with the girl made a smile emerge once again as he now stared at a Waspmon card, a reminder of Canaan since he gave one to her as a goodbye gift.

Had enough with that card, Takato went onto the next. However, three cards after, the boy raised a brow at what he found. "I don't remember this one." a blue card with a yellow D in the middle and a purple monster partly sticking out. He removes it to put the deck to one side so he can look at it more.

"No way did I put a card like this in… Come to think of it, I don't recall this came from any pack I bought." It may have been some time since he stopped collecting, but Takato would remember a full blue card with a D to be in his possession from a booster pack.

Although a strange card, he couldn't help but try it out on the card reader to see what results came from it. Since it was just a card, no second thoughts were made as he now held the device in one hand and blue card in the other, the latter being swiped to allow numbers to appear. To his confusion it kept going rapidly until the screen blindly lit up, followed by the entire thing. Takato drops it on the desk to shield his eyes, completely surprised at what was going on, unable to do a thing till the light goes away.

It took a moment, but once it was finally over Takato uncovers his eyes to look at the aftermath placed where the card reader should be. A white hand held device with a red strap, buttons and a ring around the screen, including a card swipe feature on the side. To make sure what happened wasn't a dream, Takato pinched his right cheek hard. "Ah! Okay, this isn't a dream… I'm sitting in my room, and my card reader turned into what looks like a Digivice after I swiped a strange blue card… I wonder how crazy that sounded."

Instead of going on about it, the Digivice itself became Takato's main interest due to its design for one thing. "It doesn't look like the ones from the TV show." He took hold of it for a rotation, able to notice the card slot. "Wonder what I have to swipe to make this work." It dawned on him to look at the notepad. A stupid idea to start off with, but worth a shot by the shrug he did.

He took the pad in his free hand, opened it to Guilmon's picture, gave it a brief look before an inhale of breath then continued. Instead of one paper at a time, Takato tried to swipe it all at once, the corner getting stuck that he couldn't get it out. A chuckle released at the failed attempt. "Great. It hasn't been five minutes and I think I screwed up already."

There wasn't time to fix the problem due to his father's voice after a knock came to the door. "Takato, you want to help with dinner?"

Light red eyes went from the door to the device, an easy choice to make. Although he could go clear his head after what happened in a short amount of time. Then again he could say no and call one of his friends to tell them what happened. However, they probably wouldn't believe him unless proof was given.

"Takato, did you fall asleep or something?"

Takeshiro's voice snapped him out of it to quickly reply. "Sorry, dad! I'll be down to help in a minute." having said that, the Digivice will have to be sorted later. So with a sigh, the device was put down and Takato got up to make his leave while scratching his hair.

Not long after he left, something occurred. The Digivice's screen lit up red, and somehow each sheet from the pad was removed one by one to be scanned. Once completed, a small mess was made, and the screen became normal with no result on what it did… yet.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Takato kept quiet about what happened to his parents, same reason he wouldn't tell his friends. Despite proof, both friends and family would conclude it to be Takato's imagination and the Digivice just a toy. Hopefully Makoto and Nozomi will believe him, especially with what he found on the screen this morning.

The meeting occurred after school at the park, the location being a concrete shed that was found by Takato and Makoto some time after they met that was made into their hideout. Nozomi was told about it and some other friends. It is their place to go when felt like since it hadn't been used for who knows how long by the messy condition it was found, and whoever they want to share it with was their choice.

Today it is used for Takato to explain yesterday's event, even showed them the result it brought. Silence occurred within the shed after he finished. Makoto was crouched on one side of the doorway and Nozomi leant against the wall on the other with folded arms, both their expressions unreadable. Takato stood opposite, waiting for whatever's to come as he juggles the Digivice from one hand to the other.

Finally the light red eyed teen broke the silence by bringing up what he assumes to be right. "You guys don't believe, do you?"

This got the two to make eye contact with each other, unsure which one it should be to say it. Makoto gestures her to do it, however Nozomi declined and left it to him. The former sighs at the failed attempt before he said. "We know you wouldn't make up a story like that, Takato… It's just… all that you told us sounded too…"

"Unreal." Nozomi calmly finishes since Makoto couldn't seem to find the right word.

Takato knew it would come to this, eyes closed and Digivice in one hand while the other scratched the back of his head.

It took a question from Nozomi to have his eyes open. "Can I see that 'Digivice'?" just from the sound of her voice you can tell she didn't believe it to be real. Takato gently tosses it without a word, easily caught then looked over.

As it was being examined, Makoto managed to get a look from where he was. "That design was definitely not in the TV show from what I remember. Are you sure you didn't find it online or at a shop to do with a new season?"

Not the type for violence of any manner unless there's no other choice, an annoyed Takato resisted the urge to give Makoto a slap at the back of the head. Nozomi noticed, about to warn the boy next to her till the other chose to use words. "What I told you was absolutely true. I found a blue card in my old deck, swiped it in the card reader and it turned into what Nozomi has in her hand. I went back to my room after dinner to find the pages of my notepad to do with Guilmon in a heap, and this morning I found that egg on the screen."

"Yeah, about that..." Nozomi starts off to get attention, half lidded eyes on the screen. "Although curious on why you swiped a notepad of all things, I'm going to have to point out a problem with the egg."

That brought concern to Takato, asking. "What kind of problem?"

Nozomi replied as well as showed him. "It hatched."

"What!" Takato exclaims, quickly moving for a closer look at the same time Makoto did. Indeed the Digi-Egg had split with some bits around it. "When did this happen?"

"Good question." Makoto said. "It was intact when you showed us during your story, so it can't have been long." Both boys were eye level with the screen, at a close distance that made Nozomi frown.

To get them to back off she gave a suggestion. "I'm sure you'll find whatever came out in there if you just look."

Doing as told, Takato took the Digivice and hastily pushed buttons to find Guilmon as if it were a game machine, still not sure how to work it properly. Although the Digimon couldn't be found, he did come across a holographic display that looks to be a rotating compass. Its emergence came as a surprise for the trio.

"Is that a compass?" Nozomi asks, now confused. All eyes kept on it as the arrow continues to spin. No one said a word until it finally came to a stop, pointing out the door.

Wherever it leads, Takato has the sensation to follow and find out. Before he departs a question may as well be asked. "You guys up for a little adventure through the city to see where this goes?"

 _ **Unknown Residence**_

A person looking for a place to live would think it be not possible to find a house similar to their previous. However this family was very lucky to come across one almost like their old home, only this had an attic and basement.

A 16 year old girl lay sideways on her bed looking through a comic, glad to be out of her school uniform and attired in grey cargo pants, light green t-shirt and white socks. The bedroom was silent, an atmosphere she likes to relax in from time to time because of what she goes through on a daily basis.

Just as she flips to the next page, the sound of her phone ringing ruined the peace and quiet. She reached back without looking and was able to pick up a yellow coloured smartphone, eyes not moving from the page as she answers. "Hello?"

Whatever was said on the other end made her expression turn serious. "Do you know where it will appear…? Okay, I'll be at the usual spot for pick up… Yes, it's best to call him. The others aren't available, and you know how he'll be if he's left out on situations like this. Thanks for letting me know." Once the call ended and the phone got pocketed, the girl got off the bed to make her way to a wooden desk near the window. In silence she opens the top right drawer halfway to reveal an orange Digivice with a yellow strap, ring and buttons, and next to it is a black deck pouch already strapped to a brown belt.

'I hope whoever it is doesn't turn out to be much of a handful.' She thought before the belt was put on first, deck pouch secured on the right and Digivice strapped behind on the left. Though her partner isn't present, planned to meet up as instructed, she was almost prepared to move out and face whatever type of creature to emerge today.

 _ **End of Chapter 1!**_

* * *

Baku City is Bakugan City from the Mechtanium Surge arc, only made for this story without Bakugan. Reason why I put that, Dan and the others in is because of this.

Side Story Unlocked: Dan Kuso.

There will be a few side stories for certain main characters that will make appearances in other locations in Generation of Tamers, and will be found in their fandom rather than Digimon. Though I might change my mind on that considering a lot of Digimon involvement. Anyway, I will announce the side stories being uploaded on an end note when ready to save you searching.

Characters list:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Hayato Gokudera.

Keijo (Characters only, not the sport for those that have seen it.): Nozomi Kaminashi.

Bleach: Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Dan Kuso, Mira Clay.

I'm going with how they're pronounced in dub. A lot more characters to come, so don't be surprised if ones you're expecting come in at future chapters. Though don't let that stop you to review who you want to see. Also to point out that Toshiro's partner will have ice affiliated names in his Digivolution forms. IceAgumon is listed, the others probably aren't in case anyone looks up GlacierGreymon.


	3. 2: Life Officially Changed

**_Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are the property of those that made them, except for the OC's I put in._**

Here we are with a new chapter and thank you to those that reviewed, fav'd and alerted this story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Generation of Tamers:**_

 _ **Tamer Arc**_

 _ **2: Life Officially Changed**_

After school a teenager normally plans to hangout with friends, buy something from shops, take part in club activities at school or just head on home. What Takato, Makoto and Nozomi are doing didn't count for any of those because it isn't everyday you follow a compass on a device that'll lead you to who knows where in the city. Takato led the way since he had the Digivice, wherever the arrow pointed he would follow. His two friends did their best to keep up, especially when it came to specific obstacles.

"Takato Matsuki, you are so lucky I caught you before you ran that crossing!" Nozomi exclaims. Almost freaked out had said male kept going while vehicles were on the move.

The trio stopped next to a building for a break, the holder of the device was completely focused on the compass that he didn't listen. Makoto just stood there and caught his breath. A loud grunt came from the girl at being ignored, also for not being sure why she's doing this. "Why am I following you guys anyway? I was never a fan of Digimon and yet I'm following Takato because of some device said to be similar from the franchise."

This got said brunette to break focus, having heard what she said this time. "You could've said no at the park. I didn't force either of you to come."

"I'm not complaining." Makoto said once his breath came back. "Actually I'm curious on where we'll end up and what's going to be waiting."

That got Nozomi to look at the boy, a raised brow as she asks. "What makes you think there'll be something there?"

With no proof to back him up, Makoto shrugs. However what Takato said got their attention. "Guilmon… I think this Digivice will lead us to Guilmon." He didn't sound thrilled about it, almost like he half believed it.

Nozomi wasn't going to accept that. "Takato, this is reality. There is no way your Digimon drawing is going to be wherever that compass takes you."

Eyes back on the arrow that pointed up the sidewalk, Takato's grip tightened on the device. "Well, I guess you can call me crazy for going along with it." With that said, he was off in a run.

A hand was out to stop him, but Nozomi was too late, a look of worry as her friend got further away. To her surprise, Makoto passed by. "You're still going?"

He stopped to send a small smile in her direction. "I did say I was curious. Plus Takato's a friend, he might need help." After an immediate departure, Nozomi was left alone.

It gave her short time to contemplate on what to do: Walk away and pretend nothing happened, or go along and see what's to come. She chose the former by turning in the opposite direction and began to walk… However a change of heart occurs that brought her to a halt, a frustrated expression made as she scratches her hair with one hand whilst the other went to her hip. "Grrr, that idiot is going to get a punch if this is a wild goose chase!" Mind officially made up, Nozomi spun round then charged off to catch up.

…

Meanwhile at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government building, hidden within is Hypnos, a secret organisation that handles monitoring electronic communications despite it being a breach in public privacy. At its disposal are resources capable to handle what they are up against, and it's able to control the media to release fabricated stories to keep the public out of the loop.

In a dark office, Mitsuo Yamaki sat at a desk faced away from the window with closed blinds, his black swivel chair aimed at a side wall where an implanted big screen had an active video link of a man mostly encased in shadows. It is only by the figure that the person can be made out to be a male in a suit with gloved hands clasped on a desk. Yamaki has on a black suit, same coloured shoes and tie with a blue shirt and a pair of black lensed shades.

"What part of uncomfortable did you not understand in our last conversation on this subject?" Yamaki asks in a serious tone of voice. On his desk is a flat screen computer on the right, phone on the left, a black 3 tier letter tray and filled stationary pot in between, and a closed folder red stamped 'classified'.

The person on screen chuckles out of amusement, making Yamaki's brow arch. He didn't have to ask because the man already spoke. "You say uncomfortable, Mr Yamaki, when I sense a lack of trust due to what happened in Baku City last year." That brought a frown to said man, and the shadowy person wasn't finished. "Despite that, you discovered that there are those that wield Wild Ones to fight the ones that enter our world. It's thanks to them all Hypnos has to do is provide cover stories and clean-up damages left behind."

Yamaki's frown deepens. "It's because of them the Baku City branch resorted to use a weapon that wasn't supposed to exist had it not been for your Gorgon system."

"Ah, yes, the first Gorgon. Fortunately version two will only be used as a computer program, not a means to be converted into a handheld weapon unless you have a high level computer genius at your disposal. Whatever happened to the man put in charge of that branch?"

The voice received a reply. "He had been dealt with along with those foolish enough to follow him. I will leave it at that and move on. What makes you think this second Gorgon won't turn out like the previous?"

Accepting the answer, the topic change did not matter either. "I have my top level computer person on the job to prevent it being tampered in any way. Should that person prevail, Gorgon V-Two will automatically erase itself till every last bit of data is no more. It's better to have it deleted than used beyond its assigned purpose, wouldn't you say?"

An agreement Yamaki doesn't verbally respond to, instead he continues with business. "If these measures succeed, I must ask what the price is to allow Hypnos to own it."

To Yamaki's confusion, the man chuckles as if he were told a joke. "It is free of charge. I am simply doing my part to give what ever is necessary in your war against those that enter the network and appear into our world. We can't rely on teenagers with monsters all the time."

The last part furthered his confusion. Earlier he sounded supportive, now Yamaki's not sure how he is towards these monster wielding people. Not his problem to ask, he decided to bring this meeting to an end. "When can I expect the new Gorgon to arrive?"

"The person doing it takes pride in her work and aims for one hundred percent completion without failure. I will contact you when it's complete and work out a delivery procedure. I bid you good day, Mr Yamaki."

With that, the communication feed ends before Yamaki could say a word. He silently got up to raise the blinds, going back to his desk to take the phone into hand and dial a number without sitting down. Once the person picked up, time was not wasted on the question that was asked. "Were you able to locate the source?" Whatever was said made him frown, free hand clenched at its side. "I see. Next time we'll attempt to work around it to get an accurate location."

Putting the phone down, Yamaki turns halfway to face the window, frown not left as he stares at the view while in thought. It didn't last due to the phone ringing. He answers without emotion after checking caller ID. "Yes…? I'm on my way." Unlike the call from earlier, this one brought forth a matter Yamaki needs to be present for in another room of the building.

…

With Takato, Makoto and Nozomi, the compass brought them to a construction site. Crates, stacked wood and bags of cement were scattered about a circular area that requires stairs to get down to. They were going to need it because of a fog that exploded out of nowhere before they arrived and it caused a problem to see the bottom.

Takato looked for a way down and was able to spot a staircase on the far right. He points so the others can see also. "Let's get down there." already making a run for it before Nozomi or Makoto could comment about going further.

A figure emerged in the form of a short dragon like reptile with wing like ears, coloured red and white with black triangle patterns and stripes on parts of its body, including inverted triangles on the snout. There are also triangles on its chest that are connected along with a small ring. Yellow eyes slowly open before one of the claws on its right hand scratches the back of the other.

Takato couldn't believe what he saw once he got down to ground level. There stood Guilmon, a Digimon thought to be an imagination he drew on paper. Makoto and Nozomi stopped where they were on the stairs, reactions the same as Takato's because they couldn't believe it either.

"Is that really it…? Takato's drawing of Guilmon brought to life?" Nozomi asked with a tight grip on the railing and mouth agape.

It took Makoto a short moment to find his voice. "I guess so. To be honest, I never saw it. But Takato seems to recognise it."

Said person bravely took careful steps towards the confused reptilian creature that turned his head in random directions. His eyes came across a couple rats on a wooden crate, catching his interest until something tickled his nose.

"Guilmon?" Takato called out his name before it happened. A sneeze that accidentally brought out a red energy projectile, surprising the humans as it struck the rats and a portion of the crate. Takato had fallen backwards, eyes on the damage made.

Makoto and Nozomi stared also, the latter able to find her voice while nervous. "W-Well, that's one way to take care of a rat problem, I guess…" Not finding her own joke funny at a time like this, same goes for Makoto who didn't pay attention.

Going from the damage to the one that caused it, Takato wasn't sure how to react now that Guilmon became known to his presence and began to move. Although created by the brunette, it is unclear whether Guilmon is friendly or hostile.

Once he got close enough, Takato's eyes shut tight, the voices of his panicking friends heard. When it took a little long for his end to come, Takato opened an eye to see Guilmon stare in confusion with a tilted head. The other eye now opened, both stared for a bit till one decided to speak.

"Hello!" being the happy turned mini-dinosaur that gave a short wave. Takato slowly reciprocates the wave, voice unable to form words right now.

"Takato!" Makoto and Nozomi yelled while running to his side. The former grabs an arm to hoist him up as the latter stares at Guilmon, who took notice of them.

Takato said, now that he knows there's no danger. "You guys can see him, right? I'm not the only one."

Crouching to be eye level, Nozomi responds first. "Oh, we see him all right. We also saw what he did to those rats."

"It did look like an accident, so I wouldn't blame the guy because of a sneeze… as long as it doesn't happen often." Makoto said in defence for the Digimon.

A nod of agreement came from Takato. "Yeah, I'm sure Guilmon didn't mean it." Noticing the Digivice still in hand, it got clipped to his trousers.

"Guilmon?"

Said Digimon asks more out of curiosity than confusion. Being his creator, Takato replied. "That's your name, boy. It's Guilmon."

After he took little time to accept it, Nozomi began to scratch beneath his chin. While doing so she said with a smile. "Now that we know he isn't dangerous, he is a cute one."

A couple blinks went to the girl from Takato because of what she said, cute not being what he aimed for when he designed him. Makoto chuckles at the look his male friend made as Guilmon happily accepted the affection.

 _ **Baku City**_

"How long are you going to sulk?"

After school finished, Dan met up with a few friends that are also Tamers. The battle with Tyrannomon did not end in his favour.

"Back off! You don't get what I'm going through after losing a bet." He made clear to a teen the same age as him with downward spiky, dual-coloured green and crimson hair and gold framed goggles on his head that has orange lenses with a blue star on one of them. Both wore black trousers, shoes, white buttoned shirts and a red school blazer with white lining and black buttons, Yuya Sakaki had his blazer over his shoulders like a cape. Dan's shirt had a few buttons undone, and Yuya had his completely un-buttoned to reveal an orange vest. Also, Dan wore a black backpack by a single red strap, and Yuya a dark blue one.

Yuya reminds him, eyes half lidded at the time. "I did last week. You beat me in that bike race round the park and our friends were witnesses. However I wasn't like how you are now."

What was said got ignored, making Yuya sigh. Suddenly an amusing memory came to mind to have Yuya grin that may snap Dan out of it. "You know, didn't you and Mira go on that date one time?"

All of a sudden a red faced Dan got Yuya in a headlock, glaring daggers in the process. "What did I tell you about that, Yuya?!"

Not worth any amount of pain, a means to get out of this situation was all the goggle wearer needed. "Hey, calm down! It's not like I brought up…" His choice of words didn't help matters.

"Shut up!"

While they sort things out, the two males ahead of them stopped, both attired in the same uniform in a proper state than their two friends. What they have that the other two lacked on their uniforms were black ties.

Tyson Granger, 16 years old and in the same class as Dan's, had his tie loosened after school got done, and has on a grey backpack. "And there they go…" Brown eyes on them as Yuya was able to break free from the headlock.

The second observed in silence for a bit. Declan Akaba, 18 years old and has grey hair that's lighter at the front than at the back, arranged in a simple style, flicking upwards at the ends with red-framed spectacles over his purple eyes. Among them, Declan is the only one to have his blazer buttoned, also a dark blue backpack with a compartment on both sides. "At least it's a change from you and Dan."

A raised brow went in Declan's direction from Tyson. "He and I became more friends than rivals since we all got along. And if we're talking about change, you're a good example."

Knowing what he meant, Declan didn't want a trip down memory lane on particular events. He made it clear with closed eyes. "I would appreciate it if you don't bring that up…"

About to speak with an apologetic smile, an intervention came via sound of Dan's voice. "Don't use what?"

He and Yuya stood as if nothing happened a moment ago, though the latter was rubbing his neck for a bit. "That was quick." Tyson simply said.

Dan points to the green haired teen with a thumb as he explained. "To save his life, Yuya said he'd give me a card."

Said person shrugs, hands behind his head and eyes closed like he didn't care. "Better than get my head ripped off. Although certain cards are off limits, got that?"

It was Dan's turn to not care by waving him off. "Yeah, yeah. Line them up if it helps and I'll decide then." He received a nod of acceptance before they all walk onward.

To start a conversation, Declan said, even though people were around. "Any of you want to hear what I got on the T-Ground site? Apparently a familiar face made an appearance last night."

Intrigued at the information, Dan was the one to ask while Tyson and Yuya listened. "Who are you talking about?"

A dark blue smartphone was un-pocketed so Declan could bring up a photo that he had to stop everyone to show. Tyson looked more surprised than the others due to who it was.

"Kai Hiwatari." Even though it wasn't needed, Declan identifies the person on screen, who had his arms folded while holding a dark blue Digivice with a green ring, buttons and strap. From the angle it was taken from the side, able to zoom in to get a good shot. The clothes caught in the picture consisted of a black jacket, purple shirt and black fingerless gloves, black belt that has a silver buckle with a red deck pouch on the side and a portion of black jeans.

"At least he hasn't got the scarf. " Yuya commented on the attire. "I guess that's an improvement."

Dan had something different to say. "Where was this taken?"

Getting rid of the full sized picture, Declan read the summary underneath "Cray City. Apparently the guy he fought didn't put up much of a fight once Kai's partner Digivolved to Champion."

A thought came to Yuya that got asked out loud. "Hey, isn't there another Kai in that city? From what I recall he's a tough one."

Their spectacle wearing friend adjusts his eye wear before going through the sites Tamer list. Fortunately the page was arranged alphabetically and has a search engine, so it was easy to bring up an image of a high school male in uniform. A second image next to it was of his Digimon partner that's a FlameDracomon, a Digimon with Dracomon's appearance in a flame skin design with yellow wings, eyes and horns. "Toshiki Kai to be precise, and this is FlameDracomon."

The sight of the Rookie Digimon made Tyson raise a brow, the first time he's seen one. Not much to look at, though when it comes to Digimon one must never judge a book by its cover, that's what Tyson learnt from past encounters. "Does it say what level it can get up to?"

"So far this Kai's partner is known to reach Ultimate. It's unclear whether or not it can go Mega. If it can he's done a good job to keep it a secret." Declan explains, already gone through information on a number of Tamers when felt like it on his free time.

Dan grins at this Kai due to an interesting thought that involves the other. "Imagine him and Hiwatari going at it in a Tamer Duel. That's a match I'd like to see." Tyson and Yuya nod in agreement without a verbal response.

Declan now had the same thought, eyes to the sky as he mentally spoke. 'FlameDracomon versus Hawkmon… That would be interesting to see.'

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

It wasn't easy getting Guilmon to the shed at the park, but they couldn't stay at the construction site because workers would've found them and require a good explanation, especially when fingers point at Guilmon.

"Well, glad getting here wasn't that much of a problem." Makoto said, bringing up a bright side to their trek from one place to the other whilst sat on one side of the shed.

However Nozomi brought up a few negatives, leaning against the opposite wall as Guilmon looked round the small place. "A number of eyes on us as we walked, kids that wouldn't stop bugging us till we got a couple blocks, and who can forget those fanatics that wanted the name of the person that made Guilmon's 'costume'. If you call that a bright side, Makoto, I wonder what the opposite is like."

Just glad it was over, Takato attempted to make the conversation go in a positive direction whilst sat against the closed gate. "Come on, Nozo, at least it worked out fine. I'd rather have people think Guilmon is someone in a costume than a real-life monster."

Not happy about the nickname, Nozomi frowns, and it remained as she said. "Yeah, but what happens when familiar people recognise him and start asking questions on why he's still wearing it."

After some thinking, all Takato could do was shrug and say. "Hopefully I'll come up with something before that time comes. Let's focus on what we're going to do now."

Finished with his inspection, Guilmon turns to face the person that is his partner/creator. "I'm hungry…"

Three pairs of human eyes stare, their task already decided that got Makoto to speak. "I guess we're going to get food for Guilmon, huh?"

Unsure how much a Digimon can eat, an idea popped into Takato's head where they may not have to worry about cost. It made him snap his fingers then voice his solution. "My parents tend to bake too much bread that it gets stored before being tossed. I can get a couple filled bags as long as I have an excuse if I'm caught."

Suddenly Nozomi had a hand in his hair that got him to look up at her grinning face. "Then don't get caught. Plus, you can get four bags if you have an extra pair of hands." It got the male teen to blink at the implication.

...

At the construction site where Guilmon appeared, some men in suits and shades inspected the small area, particularly the damaged crate where the mini-dinosaur's attack struck. Up top Hayato Gokudera stood watch with a woman in her mid-thirties next to him in the same attire as the men. "Going by what has been reported so far, no Tamers were present at the time of the Digimon's emergence."

She gave no reaction at the glare given, same for his tone of voice when spoke. "I could've told you that by the lack of damage. We'd have been here sooner if it weren't for a couple road works and unexpected traffic."

Hayato has on a black leather jacket, light blue vest underneath, black jeans, a dark brown belt with a buckle that has a black painted skull and black boots. A red Digivice was strapped behind the belt with a dark grey ring, buttons and strap, along with a grey deck pouch on one side and a looped chain on the other. Also he had on a ring that signifies him as a Vongola Guardian, the true formed ring of the Storm Guardian to be precise.

"Sir!"

Both turned to see a Commandramon walk towards them with a black suited woman beside him. The Digimon had his strap equipped assault rifle ready in case. "I have tracked the target outside of the site, and it wasn't alone. I detected approximately three humans with it."

That got Hayato to raise a brow. "Humans? There were people here and they weren't killed by the Digimon?"

"I will attempt to gain surveillance footage and have a team assist me to examine them. Depending on the time and place, it might not be easy to spot it in a crowded area." The woman next to the silver haired Tamer said.

Hayato accepts the idea with a nod, eyes going back to his partner that stood ready for orders. Instead the Tamer said. "I'll inform the Tenth on what we know so far." Un-strapping the Digivice, he presses the right button till a green holographic display emerged that had a full white signal bar in the middle. He touched the bar to have it replaced with a message.

"SPEAK WIELDERS NAME!"

"Tenth."

Instead of a positive confirmation, it came up as while in red that replaced the green. "ERROR! CANNOT CONTACT!"

It took a short moment for him to be reminded by Commandramon. "Sir, it requires the person's name to work. No nicknames or titles are allowed."

A grumble was heard that couldn't be made out before Hayato said what was needed. "Tsunayuki Sawada."

As red turns back to green, a connection was being established. It didn't take long for the girl to answer. "Yes, Hayato? Do you need our help?"

"No Tenth, we were too late. Commandramon informed me that the Digimon left the site with three people, neither of them Tamers." With a pumped fist slightly raised, Hayato then said. "But don't worry about a thing, Boss! I, your right-hand man, Hayato Gokudera, will take care of the matter."

Unsure whether or not a sigh was heard, Tsunayuki eventually responded. "Okay, Hayato. Just be careful."

Her caring voice on his safety almost made Hayato tear up, but he had to be strong for everyone present. Able to compose himself, he said with a grin. "You can count on me, Tenth."

After he ended the connection and strapped the device to his belt, Hayato's expression became serious before he turns to the people below. "All of you, I was told what we came for is out in the city, so there will be a meeting about our search methods!"

Meanwhile, not far from the construction site, a grey van was parked with another behind it that's silver. In the back of the grey one, computer consoles were set-up on one side and a fixed bench on the other. Tammy and Louis sat at the consoles, monitoring for any Digimon Bio-emerges and other occurrences aimed at their area, also communications from piggybacked frequencies that belong to government, law enforcement and emergency services without their knowing. "Hypnos sent out a clean up crew, and police have been notified to close off the site due to a possible gas leak that requires a check to be sure."

Louis spoke next, eyes on a medium screen of their area taken from the sky that has some small red blips. "No Tamers are in our vicinity except for yourself and Mr Gokudera."

Opposite them sat a yawning Coronamon, and next to it was Tsunayuki Sawada, orange and yellow Digivice in hand, has green and white shoes to go with her attire, and her Vongola Sky ring is worn in its true form. "Hayato told me the Digimon escaped with possible help from a few people. I'll call to have everyone get out of there before Hypnos arrives."

Coronamon chuckles along with a smirk. "And you not long got off the Digivice with him." It made Tsuna smile before giving instructions. "Tammy, can you please tell Dom to pick them up."

Said lady nods, going for a radio fixed to her side of the console. "Dom, prepare for pick up. Target is gone and we're going to have company."

"Understood. Make sure they're ready while I go round."

Tammy turns to make sure Tsuna heard, a confirmed nod given. Communication function already active, all that was required was a name. "Hayato Gokudera."

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

It took a while to plan, but the trio were lucky enough to carry it out. It wasn't easy to get four bags of bread out of the bakery unnoticed. Nozomi provided a distraction to keep Mie busy at the front, Takato did the same to Takeshiro in the kitchen while Makoto was given the task to fill up bags they were able to get a hold of along the way. It went okay, though Takato had something in mind that got him to run off somewhere and leave his friends to be food deliverers.

"Why did Takato pack peanut butter?" Nozomi asked with a brow arched, holding a full jar. She and Makoto stood near the doorway as Guilmon happily ate, liking what they brought.

Only one explanation came to mind for Makoto to voice after a shrug. "I guess to give more flavour since all I got in the bags were bread. Shame we don't have a knife to spread it."

"Huh… I prefer jam." She said. Both took notice that Guilmon had gotten close to take a whiff of the jar, not finished his bread.

Makoto smiled at his curiosity. "It's peanut butter, Guilmon." He took the jar, removed the lid and held it out. "Give it a try."

With a head tilt, the saurian raised a single claw to get a sample on the tip, giving it a sniff before it went into his mouth. Eyes widen and ears perked up, a happy expression replaced curiosity. "Yummy! Can I have more?"

Makoto chuckles at the reaction as he hands over the jar. "It's all yours."

"Yay!" Guilmon cheered, eagerly taking it. He didn't return to the bread thanks to that, using his tongue to get out as much peanut butter as he could.

Both teens smiled, glad he likes it. It was silent for a while till Takato's voice was heard. "Guys, I'm here!"

His return made Guilmon's head jolt, having some peanut butter on his snout. "Takatomon!"

Nozomi giggles. Although it was made clear they weren't Digimon by name, it didn't quite sink into Guilmon the same goes for Takato, but he keeps calling him "Takatomon". Nevertheless, it's a use for Nozomi to have some fun now that she has something to call the brunette like he does calling her "Nozo".

Although Guilmon was excited to see him, Makoto and Nozomi were confused once they saw a massive box being carried in. They waited for him to put it down before asking, though Takato spoke first due to his Digimon's face. "I take it you like peanut butter, boy?"

Jar still in claw, Guilmon nods. "It's really good. Can I have more?" asked in his innocent, child-like voice that would make girls think it was adorable or cute.

For Takato it made him chuckle. "I'll buy a couple jars next time as a treat. How does that sound?"

A happy reaction was the response that made the boy smile. He then took notice of his friends staring at the box he brought, wanting to voice his gratitude. "Thanks for your help, guys. Sorry it took a lot of time to get this far."

Being a friend, Makoto didn't mind and smiles. "Are you kidding? It's not everyday you encounter something that's supposed to be a fictional character, even though you were the one that made him."

Nozomi agreed with a nod. "It beats being at home. Plus practise has been going slow since coach got food poisoning, though our captain does her best." Not going to give Takato a chance to speak, she points to the box and finally asks. "What's with that?"

Eyes went to it before an explanation came. "Well, seeing as it's going to be Guilmon's first night here, I didn't want him to be alone, so…"

Guilmon went back to eating as the trio converse, Nozomi and Makoto unable to tell why their friend stopped. Makoto took a moment to figure it out after it processed through his head. "Hold on! You're not actually going to take Guilmon home with you, are you?"

A risky move considering what has to be done, which Nozomi mentions. "Taking bread was one thing, sneaking a Digimon passed your parents is totally different, Takato."

"She's right, there's a chance they'll catch him. You know he won't be easy to hide in that room of yours." Makoto adds.

A stoic Takato's eye's moved from them to Guilmon. "I guess I'm going to put my luck to the test. Like I said, I don't want Guilmon to be alone on his first night."

Nozomi could tell there was no way to talk him out of it, a sigh of defeat before she said. "Fine. It's your choice, Takato, we're just along for the ride."

"I got a question." Makoto speaks, arms folded and eyes on the box. "Where did you find a box that size?"

The rest of daytime went in conversation and some games Guilmon got into until night came. Although Nozomi had to get home, Makoto didn't mind helping Takato a bit more, and they were off after a phone call to Makoto's home was made. Now a challenge awaited them once at the bakery: Getting a boxed Guilmon to Takato's bedroom unnoticed.

"Yes, mom, I said I won't mind." Takato said before closing the door, a sigh of relief at it being over.

Makoto sat front to back on the desk chair, eyes on Guilmon after he got out of the box. "Remind me of the plan where I sleepover because we agreed to help each other with schoolwork."

Not much of an emotional reaction, Takato says while scratching the back of his hair. "Yeah, I couldn't think of a better topic, so doing schoolwork then change it to you staying over sounded good enough while you got Guilmon up here." By the look on his face, Makoto thought a better reason could've been made. Takato changes the subject. "What do you think of my bedroom, Guilmon?"

Said Digimon had a sniff round the room during their talk, going for the bed first and saving the desk last. Makoto moved out of the away, chair in hand, as Guilmon's snout got in too close that he knocked some stuff off that got Takato to react. "Guilmon, no, you're making a mess!"

Makoto manages to move him away while Takato picked up what fell. As he did that, his friend said, a hand on Guilmon's shoulder to keep him still. "You can't help it that he's curious."

Takato nods in agreement, putting the stuff on the desk. He then remembered his Digivice and unclips it to have a look, wondering what it can do aside from bringing up a compass. Right now his focus should be Guilmon, so he puts the device away for another time. Without a word he opens a drawer, about to put it in till an object caught his eye. A pair of red framed goggles that have a black strap, a birthday gift from Canaan during her stay that he made his good luck charm.

Almost forgetting the others in the room, he took the goggles out, Digivice still in hand. Makoto saw and knew how he got them, being quiet to give his friend a moment while Guilmon's head tilts in confusion.

Not sure where the thought came from, Takato placed the device on the desk to put the goggles on around his neck rather in place on his head. This made Makoto raise a brow on why he did it. "Any reason you decided to put on your lucky goggles?"

Almost wishing he had a mirror to see how he looked, Takato shrugs. "Not really sure to be honest. What do you think?" He didn't go far as make a pose like a model, just stood there, arms folded as he waits for a response.

It took almost a minute to find what he wanted to say. "If Nozomi got asked that, she might have you take them off if it was the Digimon show that urged you to wear them. Personally, they don't look half bad. I hope you don't plan to wear them at school."

Takato gazed at the eyewear, using a hand to raise them a little. "I don't think I'll go that far wearing them. It's a wonder Kazu can get away wearing that visor."

Guilmon wasn't sure what they were on about, focused on the goggles instead. "Lucky goggles?"

Both boys heard what he said, making Takato smile a little. "That's right. A friend gave it to me as a birthday present when I was a kid." People may think it to be a silly gift, but when you're a fan of Digimon and two characters wore that type of headgear, a person's judgement doesn't matter.

"Still miss her?" Makoto asks, thinking it was a good time to bring it up. Takato nods without a word, fingering one of the frames.

To get his mind off it, Makoto was able to change topics after a moment of silence. "Hey, can I borrow some pyjamas? We've been in our uniforms all day and I would like to change, maybe get this washed if that's okay."

Realising he had a point by having a sniff of his own right sleeve, Takato agreed. "Yeah, we did have quite the exercise with these. I'm sure mom won't mind since mine needs a clean also. Guilmon, don't make anymore mess, okay?"

The quiet Rookie Digimon was sat on the floor by the bed, an acknowledged nod given. Once their talk was over, Takato and Makoto got changed, the latter's size not being a problem, able to get out grey pyjama trousers and a black vest for him.

After Takato returned from putting their stuff in the wash they did homework, after that they helped Guilmon understand some things about the Real World until it came time for bed. A sleeping bag was dug out for Makoto after retrieving a bed roll, blanket and pillow for Guilmon to sleep on, Mie and Takeshiro thinking it to be for their son's friend, and it was manageable to set both up.

Attired in dark blue pyjama trousers and short sleeved shirt, Takato sat beneath the covers, on his red smartphone to send a text to Nozomi on how it was going with Guilmon. Makoto was still awake, both hands behind his head and eyes on the ceiling while a curled up Guilmon had the blanket over him and head propped on the pillow.

After he re-read the text to make sure no errors were made, Takato sent it. The phone was being placed on the nightstand when Makoto asked. "Did you think this might one day happen?"

"What?" Not sure what he meant, hand near the lamps switch.

Makoto's gaze went to Guilmon, verbally making it clear. "Back when we loved Digimon, did you ever think they were real and you'd get your own partner?"

His light red eyes were on his creation. Being a kid with a wild imagination, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did. "I guess. Who wouldn't want to have a real Digimon?" He saw the Digivice next to the clock and thought. 'Huh, forgot I moved that.' it didn't stop him to take it for observation, leaving the light on a little longer.

Not noticing, Makoto agreed. "Yeah, but when you think about the show, a massive food bill would be a problem unless you… actually you've got it covered with all the baked goods your parents store away."

Takato chuckles, eyes now locked onto the device, not going to push a button. "Still have to be careful on the amount I take or they'll get suspicious."

A good point that received a nod, about to sleep till a thought came to mind that made him want to ask. "Hey, can I borrow your bike? I have to get home early to get tomorrow's school stuff. Last I checked we got PE, right?"

A moan of displeasure was heard that got Makoto to lift his head to see Takato had collapsed with spread arms. "I forgot about that. Teacher said we got long jump for part of it… Yeah, you can use it. I'll come with you to your place to get it."

Makoto became a little confused. "Why can't I give it to you at school? It does have a bike rack after all."

Not going to move, Takato replies after a little deciding. "Yeah, that can work. After all that's happened I forgot about the rack. I have to get up early myself to get Guilmon out of here before my parents wake up."

His friend yawns before able to speak. "I'll give a hand with his breakfast… At least we know he likes bread and peanut butter."

"Just goes to show he's a Digimon. They eat anything." Takato said.

"Good night, Takato."

"Night, Makoto."

The two got comfy before the lamp went off, Digivice still in hand instead of placed on the stand. He wasn't sure how long, but Takato's eyes took a while to become heavy while still eying it. Eventually he succumbed to sleep like his friends, unaware what's to come tomorrow with Guilmon now in his life.

…

Shinjuku was covered in fog, unable to tell what's ahead unless he walks onward. Although Takato can see it was night, he wasn't able to feel the temperature, nor the continuous rain that struck his body, and he was still in his pyjamas. Nobody was out, not even a parked or active car.

He found himself in the middle of a road, looking round while confused. About to scratch his hair, he realised his raised hand held something, his Digivice to further his confusion. "Why do I have…? Guilmon? Guilmon, where are you?!" he yells, thinking said Digimon was somewhere nearby. However no response came, not a voice or sound of speedy footsteps.

He didn't know what to do, not even sure how he ended up where he is now. About to call out to any living soul out there, a heavy sound of footfalls reached his ears from up the road, barely able to see its shadowy form until it got closer. Some steps were taken back as it was revealed to be a large Lynxmon.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Takato can only say while stunned, quite a predicament he found himself in. With Guilmon not present he's in serious trouble. At least that's what he thought.

"About time you came out of hiding."

A female voice that made Takato jump, turning halfway round to see who it was. A girl whose face he cannot see because her head is lowered and covered by a hood fixed to her open, cream coloured trench coat. She's wearing dark blue jeans, brown belt, a white t-shirt with pale blue sleeves that has a broken blue heart, and red and white sneakers.

Takato raised a brow, confused on why she isn't scared. His answer for that came once she spoke her next words. "It's Lynxmon versus Renamon." stepping aside to reveal a kneeled yellow and white fox on two legs, having purple swirled symbols on both knees, same coloured sleeves with yin-yang symbols and icy blue eyes.

Before the brunette can ask a question, a rush of air occurred, thought it to be the wind had he not seen Lynxmon's attempt to pounce Renamon. Such an action would have her move to avoid being struck.

"Kohenkyo!"

A whirl of leaves emerged and both Digimon switched places before contact was made. Renamon's back was now to a confused Lynxmon that impact the ground.

The girl gave no reaction as she walked onto the sidewalk, turning round just as Lynxmon did to face its prey with clenched teeth. Renamon looked un-phased by the creature's risen anger, now prepared to make a move.

"Let's get this over with so we don't miss the next one." The coat wearer said, hood being lowered. Takato can now see her face and it brought surprise, unable to forget. "Rika Nonaka?"

Rika Nonaka, same age as him, the very person that beat him in a card tournament he took part in. Although he lost, 'The Digimon Knight' was given to him since he was a first timer that got further than expected.

It was as if he were invisible because nobody took notice of him throughout the situation. He didn't mind not getting involved, but then Takato didn't know why he isn't running to a safe place.

Rika reached back to unclip a Digivice the same as the boy's, only it was blue instead of red, using her other hand to remove a card from a brown deck pouch placed behind the belt. No time was wasted for preparation to swipe it.

As she got ready, Takato's eyes widen at what she held that's similar to his. "That's…"

"Digi-Modify! Power, activate!"

Renamon moved quick to avoid being struck by Lynxmon's paw that was brought down, jumping straight up and high. Arms and legs were brought in for what's to come.

"Diamond Storm!"

A number of glowing shards appeared, being launched as her limbs spread out, sending a lot to cover the oversized, fiery feline. It became too much for Lynxmon that it succumb to its painful effect before being turned into red specs of data. While in mid-air, Renamon absorbed it all without problems.

Takato continued to stare, surprised at what happened. About to go up to Rika and ask questions, he found her already gone, though Renamon remained and now faced him after landing. Throughout the ordeal he went ignored, like he was invisible, but with Renamon's stare it was proven wrong.

Her icy blue eyes were on his Digivice, at first confused till he followed her line of sight. Unsure whether or not he's been seen as a target despite Guilmon's absence, Takato looks up to make peace, only she was gone like Rika. Not long after that his surroundings shattered like glass and he ended up falling into darkness, screaming for his life as it came to an end.

 _ **Dream Ends!**_

"Ahh!"

It wasn't just the fall into darkness that woke him; a stinging feel struck his cheek that caused Takato to shoot up in bed. A slightly tired Makoto stood next him along with a worried Guilmon. Confused, Takato asks. "What happened?"

Being the one responsible, Makoto explained. "You were tossing a lot and mumbling stuff that I had to wake you before your parent's heard and barge in. I had to slap you to get you up."

Now rubbing his left cheek, he said. "Being shaken would've been painless."

After a yawn his friend responds. "I tried that, you're not a light sleeper."

"Takatomon…"

Guilmon's concerned voice got their attention. Takato gave a soft look to make him feel better, stroking his head while said. "It's okay, Guilmon, just a strange dream."

"Was it like the last one you had?" Makoto asks to see if it had any connection to Takato's previous dreams he knew of.

After he told Guilmon to go back to sleep, the red eyed teen answered. "No, it was different. There was a girl and two Digimon… a Renamon and Lynxmon if I remember right. Both of them fought somewhere in the city and Renamon won thanks to that girl swiping a Digimon card through her Digivice." Noticing his own was still in hand, Takato lifts it to point at the card swipe.

Knowing what this means, Makoto thought out loud, about to go back to his temporary sleeping spot. "At least you know what to use aside from pages from a notepad."

"That's not all… The girl in my dream, the one partnered to Renamon… I remember her…"

It gave Makoto interest to ask out of curiosity. "What do you mean you remember her?"

Takato's eyes were on the Digivice, but focus was really on his dream. "It was Rika Nonaka…"

Silence embraced the room as the other teen tried to remember. "You mean the one that beat you in that card tournament. The Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka?" Receiving a nod as a reply, Makoto would have not believed it, if crazy hadn't been thrown out the window since they have in their presence a real life Digimon that fell back asleep a short moment ago. "If she has a Digimon of her own, do you think that dream was supposed to be a kind of message?"

That got Takato to look at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe there are others with the same Digivice, and that means they have Digimon partners like you and Guilmon."

Something to consider as true if his dream was any indication. If so it shouldn't be taken lightly because neither would know if their intentions are good or bad until they confront them.

After all that's happened and being tired, Takato sighs while rubbing his eyes. "Let's continue this tomorrow after school. We'll be rested if PE doesn't kill us. Plus Nozomi should be told about it."

Conversation over, Takato placed the Digivice on the nightstand before he joined Makoto and Guilmon in dreamland. One thought occurred as his eyes closed. 'A Digivice, my own Digimon, and now that dream… My life has officially changed for sure…' and a peaceful sleep was what he had throughout the rest of the night.

 _ **End of Chapter 2!**_

* * *

Yusei-pal473 made the communication function for the Digivices in his story, Digimon Tamers: A Different Story, and has given me permission to use it for Generation of Tamers.

Characters list:

Beyblade: Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari.

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Yuya Sakaki, Declan Akaba.

Cardfight Vanguard: Toshiki Kai.

Even though Hiwatari and Kai were mentioned and shown as pictures, they will count as being listed since they will be in either this story or the side one. Cray City will be explained later in future.

As for Digimon attacks that you may have noticed with Renamon, I decided to use more than what was used in the Tamers anime. Meaning attacks that are listed and weren't used will be in the fic.


	4. 3: Where Observation Leads

**_Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in._**

A new chapter, some new characters and a lot of ideas have been thought up for future work with help from friends.

* * *

 ** _Generation of Tamers:_**

 _ **Tamer Arc**_

 _ **3: Where Observation Leads**_

 _ **Unknown Location**_

An office that has no windows, relying on a ceiling light for illumination that can be dimmed or brighten. The owner of it sat behind a desk situated on the right side, a folder in hand. Iemitsu Sawada, Tsunayuki's father, in his early forties, wearing a dark grey suit, white shirt, black tie and same coloured shoes, his jacket placed on a coat stand on his left by the door. His blonde hair is short, able to keep a muscle physique going despite his busy job.

His room includes a living space to fill it up that consists of a sofa and two comfortable, black leather chairs, both chairs faced the former with a glass coffee table in the middle. On the left of them is a wooden table that has a coffee maker, a tray with some upside down cups on saucers, sugar and teabag pots, teaspoons, a metal cup holding serviettes, and an empty milk jug, also a mini-fridge underneath. Against the opposite wall is a tall, double door cabinet that has a variety of alcoholic drinks on each shelf, the middle has different designed glasses with a corkscrew and handheld bottle opener on the side, and the bottom two shelves held wine and champagne.

Iemitsu did not like what was read from the report after going through it, a frown shown as a result. Tammy stood in front of the desk, rather be on her feet than occupy one of the seats placed on either side of her.

"Tsuna hasn't seen these pictures yet?" The man asks while eyes are on an enlarged photograph with a red circle round four targets not far apart.

Tammy's head shook. "As instructed, you are to see whatever we've gained before she does if he's affiliated. And it has been verified… Takato Matsuki, Makoto Naegi and Nozomi Kaminashi were seen on cameras that could pinpoint them at the construction site. It's a possibility to not class it as a coincidence, especially with that red creature we presume to be the Digimon that appeared."

He lifts the photo to see a second of a zoom in on Guilmon to not cause much of a blur. "Does our database have any information on this Digimon?"

"That's where confusion sets in, sir. We double checked and there is no information on it. Despite our intelligence network having gained all known knowledge on Digimon, this one has not one picture."

Confused on how that could be, Iemitsu thought. 'How can a creation from a franchise not be listed? Perhaps new development is underway that's affecting the Digimon's world.' With that conclusion in mind, since he doesn't know how the Digital World works without expert help, Iemitsu took notice of Tammy's hands clasped in front and her ring being fidgeted. "Care to speak your mind, Tammy?"

It caused her to stop, pretend nothing was wrong with a question of her own. "Excuse me, sir?"

Unsure if she thought he was a fool by how he acts around his wife, a smile emerged nonetheless. "I can tell when you have stuff on your mind, and what you are unsure of makes you use your ring as a distraction."

She won't disagree with that, nor keep information to herself now that he figured it out. "It involves what the Ninth allowed me to share to keep you in the loop…" from the look on his face it certainly caught his interest. "What I saw in Takato Matsuki's future, that red Digimon was in it."

Enough to go on, Iemitsu knew what to do. "Have Tsuna see these. Bring into discussion about offering to help Takato, and avoid an invitation to the lair until we know he can be trusted."

A flaw can be seen in the instructions worth to mention. "There is a chance she'll insist on the lair since a number of Tamers go there and Tsuna will see it as a means to make Mr Matsuki comfortable to know there are more out there."

"Or it could be a cause for future problems." Iemitsu asks, able to see a downside to his daughter's possible plan.

A confused Tammy was made to ask. "What do you mean, sir?"

Putting the folder down, still opened, he explains. "Despite Tsuna having convinced Ninth to create a suppression faction within Vongola to keep tabs and lessen Tamer activity to the public, Tamers themselves still worry me. Underground battles, gang affiliations, night time presence that could endanger lives whether it's bio-emerged Digimon or other Tamers."

The woman found it right to speak her mind. "Hope you don't mind, sir, but it must be said. From what I recall your daughter had no interest in becoming the next Vongola boss, or wanted involvement with the mafia world despite what she and her guardians have been through. It's thanks to the existence of Digimon her mind had somewhat changed because Vongola can do its best to offer safety for Tamers such as herself and those we accepted. Tsuna just wants to do her part to keep everyone away from harm, so I think Takato will be in good hands no matter what choice she makes."

'That's a fine point.' Iemitsu admitted by thought. Time before moving his family to Shinjuku, Tsuna was an easily nervous, clumsy and scared girl. Going through training and what she had been through didn't help until Tsuna grew into it and became a better person. After his appearance, Coronamon gave much encouragement and support, something Tsuna didn't receive a lot of from her tutor when needed.

"If it's to be a Vongola Suppression Leader or the official Tenth Boss, I would gladly follow her either way. I'm sure you'd be proud no matter what role she takes." She decides to depart after that, taking the folder without care all of it had not been read.

Tammy got near the door till Iemitsu finally decided to speak. "Tammy…" It made her stop, expression unchanged and not turning to make eye contact. "I'm always proud of my little girl, future boss or not. I'll respect her choice no matter what."

Not a word was spoken, instead Tammy's departure recommenced with a smile on how glad she was to hear that.

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

It was almost easy to get Guilmon out of the bakery. After it got done Makoto took off on Takato's bike, both teens in school uniform, so he can get home quick to retrieve todays school things. Before exiting the bakery, Takato made sure to bag enough bread for Guilmon. Hopefully enough was brought to last.

"Okay, boy, this should do. Make sure you save some for later and I'll bring more after school's done along with peanut butter."

Saddened that he has to go, Guilmon asked. "Can't you stay and play, Takatomon?"

A mood Takato didn't like and would like to change to a positive. "Sorry boy, but I have to get to school. When it's over I might have Makoto and Nozo with me and we can play together."

"Nozo?"

A nickname that brought a smile to Takato, not mind waste a bit of time to explain. "Before Nozomi and I became friends, our first encounter was on my freshman year after a collision in the hallway, she wasn't happy and I tried to apologise… it didn't turn out a good start. A week later I got bullied after school and Nozomi helped me out, I thanked her the day after a gymnastics tournament, congratulated her on the win and accidentally called her Nozo. Although she didn't like it, it stuck as a nickname. After that we became friends ever since."

Now that he understood, Guilmon nods. Before he could speak, his face brightens at something behind the boy. "Nozomon!"

Takato's head reels back a little, confused on where that came from. "Nozomon?" A familiar voice from behind came as an answer. "Good morning to you, Guilmon." Takato froze at it being Nozomi, unsure how much he said was heard.

A rustling bag became heard, able to see her eyes closed and a smile while passing, not sure it was a good sign or not. Whilst she pets the Digimon on the head, Takato asks. "What are you doing here, Nozomi?"

She stops, turned to make eye contact, bag raised and replied. "I figured Guilmon could do with an option aside from bread. No offence to your parents, they bake really good stuff, but you have to admit Guilmon should have different foods now and then."

A good point, though there is a reason he went with bread. "You do know I'm not made of money and a Digimon's stomach is like a bottomless pit? I'm lucky my folks bake a bit much and store it ready."

Guilmon, munching away at his food, became curious on the bag Nozomi placed in front of the small bread pile that he swallows first then investigates. While doing so, Nozomi responds. "The money part I know. Digimon and bottomless stomachs, not so much because I was never a fan, remember? Besides, I'm not saying you should lay off the baked goods, just have him try new things once in a while."

"This is tasty!"

Both heads turn to see Guilmon had taken a chocolate bar out of the bag and already ate half of it, a big smile to go with the comment. Nozomi became smug because of this. "See?"

Tempted to keep their discussion going, time came to mind that got Takato to take out his pocketed smartphone for the clock. "We better get going. Guilmon, remember, save some food for lunch."

Said saurian nods with a smile. "Okay, Takatomon."

Although the answer was what he wanted to hear, the nickname he could do without. After a sigh, Nozomi's giggle can be heard. "Come on, 'Nozomon,' or we'll be late."

Nozomi frowns as he exits, unable to see his amused smirk. "Don't call me that." She followed him out after a polite smile to Guilmon and a wave. "See you after school, boy."

"Bye-bye, Nozomon!"

Able to ignore the nickname till she got outside, it wasn't the same with Takato's chuckle as they descend the stairs. "Shut up, 'Takatomon.'"

"Why? Now I'm not alone being called a Digimon name. You didn't chew Guilmon out when he gave it or remind him about our discussion yesterday."

Nozomi's eyes rolled on that last part. "He's cute, innocent and doesn't deserve to get yelled at because of a simple nickname."

Both hands in his jacket pockets, an arch browed Takato said. "Funny that didn't happen to me after I called you Nozo for the first time."

She quickened her pace to pass him, eyes half lidded. "That's because you were an idiot. Just be thankful I wasn't in a bad mood."

With a small smile, Takato was about to make a comeback till he felt something not right, it made him stop and look up at the trees on the right.

After the final step, Nozomi turns to see Takato focused on trees while in confusion. "You suddenly take up bird watching?"

Her voice snapped him out of it, now going down one step at a time, eyes still on what got his attention until he was there. Once next to her, his friend asks. "What was that about?"

"I don't know… It may have been my imagination, but…" He was unsure how to put it into words.

Nozomi didn't need a clock to know there wasn't time to explain and had to cut in. "Let's talk about it later, we have to go." To make sure he didn't stop along the way, she took his hand before they departed, not going to let go until they reach Sawada High School.

As Takato voiced complaints, unbeknownst to them, in one of the trees the boy had his eye on, covered by many leaves and branches, a single figure remained still the whole time. 'Did he…? No, it's not possible for a human.'

Whoever it was, it's tasked to search for a Digimon that's nearby and to wait for its Tamer before going for the kill.

 _ **Sawada High School**_

Like everyday since they can remember all the way back to being in Namimori, Tsuna and Hayato walked to school along with a third member of Vongola's tenth generation: Takeshi Yamamoto, Tsunayuki's Rain Guardian and fellow Tamer. Very skilled in baseball, same goes for swordsmanship after going through tough challenges to reach his current skill level. After he got into Sawada High School and joined the baseball club, Yamamoto improved his teams win ratio and contributed training methods he learnt to better other members.

Tsuna walked between her male friends because Hayato tends to explode on Takeshi because of how he sees things in a positive sense despite how much he proved himself in battle.

"Are you asking to get a fist to the face, you baseball freak?" Hayato asks, non-rhetorically unfortunately for Tsuna, having come to know him better than others.

The Tenth boss attempts to, yet again, calm things down. "You know that's how Takeshi is, Hayato, so just ignore it, please." She didn't mind how Takeshi's personality works. A relief really compared to how scary some people are that she can point out as examples.

Very rarely he goes against Tsuna's orders, and he wasn't going to do it now. "Yes, Tenth."

Takeshi wore his uniform with a loosened tie and a couple buttons undone, a single strap worn from his dark blue school bag. He smiles at the interaction between his friends, not due to Hayato being in trouble but because of how normal they can be without mafia or Tamer business involved. Back in Namimori he thought both were all pretend with Tsunayuki and Hayato so he played along, but when it got really serious it was time to drop the act.

Tsuna's phone beeping caught her attention to bring it out, both boys curious on the received text. "It's from Tammy... She wants us in the staff's meeting room during lunch. Results from those camera's came in and she'd like to see us about them."

"That was quick." Takeshi said in amazement on the short time it took to sort through so much footage.

It got Hayato's eyes to roll. "If you know the time, date and location it can be done quicker with enough people."

"Nozomi, can you let my hand go now? We're at school already."

A loud enough voice of complaint got the trio to look forward and see Takato being dragged by Nozomi.

Relieved they finally stopped, Takato was glad to have his hand released, the same goes for his breath being returned. "I hate you…"

Nozomi's head tilt, using a fake sweet tone to say. "No you don't, you love me."

He was about to voice a comeback when a female voice from behind the gate calls out. "Nozomi, over here! Ditch your boyfriend and come talk to us!"

A faint blush emerged on their cheeks thanks to that. Both heads turn to the speaker, Takato being silent as a frowning Nozomi said. "Very funny, I forgot to laugh!" just as she was about to go join the small group of girls that giggled, she first said to Takato without eye contact. "I'll see you at lunch on the roof."

As she took off, Takato kept an eye on her till he noticed Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi with theirs in his direction. Being polite, he waves, receiving the same response from a happy Takeshi. A shy Tsuna avoided eye contact by looking at her phone, and Hayato pockets both hands as both eyes closed.

Takeshi's hand lowers as Takato went through the gate, a sideways glance to see his fellow guardian's expression. "You should lighten up a little when it comes to Takato, Hayato. He's a good guy from what I heard."

Facial expression not changed, the self-proclaimed right-hand man made it clear. "I don't get along with a lot of people, he won't make a difference. You're another person on that list."

"Haven't we made a little progress on that?"

Takeshi's reply came in a raised voice and fist while in his direction. "Yeah, you wish!"

"Guys, please…" Tsuna said plainly, a text being typed, being thankful she's in between in case Hayato decided to get physical.

The teen calmed down and lowered his fist. "Sorry, Tenth." Once Tsuna finished and sent the message, her and both boys made their way in like other students.

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

Having done what Takato said, Guilmon kept what food was left in a corner. Right now he's doing an inspection on the end wall, a claw scratching its stone material to see how strong it is. Just as he was about to work on it, an unfamiliar scent filled his nostrils that got his pupils to narrow.

Whoever it was in the tree felt his approach, able to see that look in his eyes whilst he searches, not long till he came across its hiding place. At first it thought it was safe, but then Guilmon showed his teeth before advancing that a quick escape was necessary since instructions to attack was not part of the tasks given.

Instead of going after it Guilmon remained still, eyes not long reverting to normal once the presence went away, a confused expression in its direction. "I wonder if that was someone coming to say 'hi'… Oh well." He then walks back inside to continue what he was doing.

In another part of the park where people wouldn't be able to see, a Renamon descends from a tree, intrigued on her discovery. "A Digimon I haven't seen before, Rika may find this of interest. A pity curiosity won't stop us from taking its data."

 _ **Sawada High School**_

When lunch came, Takato, Nozomi and Makoto met on the roof where they discussed about last night. Nozomi and Makoto sat on a bench with their lunch boxes in between, and Takato on the floor in front with cafeteria takeaway food. The boys explained what they did, and when it got to Takato's weird dream it was him that went into as much detail as possible to remember.

"Rika Nonaka, huh? Not hard to forget that name if you think about her mother, Rumiko Nonaka, the famous model." Nozomi explained as her friends emptied their mouths.

Takato raised a brow on how she knew that name. "Funny. I only told you about Rika and all of a sudden you mention her mother's name."

She waves a hand, a rice ball in the other. "Blame the girls that are fans of Rumiko and want to be like her. From time to time they wouldn't shut up about her. I didn't think you'd be interested in her being Rika's mother."

"I didn't think they'd bother to know those two were related." Makoto said, almost intrigued.

"They didn't. I had to go online and read about Rumiko Nonaka to find that out." Some of the rice ball was taken in before she noticed her friend's odd looks. "What?"

Takato was the one to answer. "Since when did you find an interest in fashion models?"

A question that got Nozomi to frown, little bits of rice ignored round her mouth. "There's stuff I do that you don't know, and it's none of your business." She blinks in confusion when Takato gestures around her mouth, having her feel for bits of rice that made her cheeks go red and hastily wipe them off.

Makoto chuckles at the reaction that earned him a painful smack at the back of the head while his eyes were closed. "Ow!"

To play it safe, Takato did not join the amused moment unless he wanted to suffer violent treatment like his friend just now. "Let's move on. You okay to come see Guilmon after school, Makoto?"

Hand rubbing the spot where he was hit, said teen had one eye half open as he replies. "Yeah, I'll be there after I get home to change clothes. One full day in my uniform was enough." both nod in agreement and planned to do the same.

 _ **Sawada High School: Staff Meeting Room**_

While Takato and his friends have their lunch, Tsunayuki, Hayato and Takeshi sat in an empty meeting room. The desk was long, oval and surrounded by chairs, the trio seated on one side with a stretch window behind them that has barely closed blinds.

An impatient Hayato leaned back in his chair, Tsuna's phone was out as a means to keep occupied, and Takeshi looked laidback, hands behind his head, eyes closed and a nice tune being hummed.

Unable to take it anymore, Hayato shot to his feet, both hands slammed on the table. "What is taking her so long?"

Eyes away from her phone, Tsuna said. "Just sit and be a little more patient. Tammy isn't the type to keep people waiting when work is involved."

Takeshi observed his fellow guardian regain his seat, not going to say a word, though he did smile without being noticed. Finally the door opened after another minute, Tammy entering with a briefcase.

Hayato was already prepared to chew her out that made his friends sigh. "What took you so long? Are you aware of the time you've wasted the boss?!"

Tammy reacted calmly to the outburst as she placed the case on the table and opens it. "It's been less than ten minutes, Mr Gokudera, and I'm well aware Miss Sawada doesn't partake in any club activities, and her suppression unit duties do not get in the way of school unless it's very important." A little pause occurred after a folder was taken out, this part not going to be easy. "Tsuna… I want you to look at this before your guardian's."

Confusion took place as it was slid towards the tenth generation boss, doing her best not to have its contents spill out. A raised brow Tsuna took it and examined its contents. What she read on paper and saw on photo's brought on a shocked reaction, words unable to be formed.

It was the turn of both boys to be confused at her expression, a worry turned Takeshi being first to ask. "What's wrong, Tsuna?"

Not going to wait any longer, Hayato got out of his chair to be next to Tsuna. What he saw made him speak with a frown. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Tammy's head was lowered, knew Tsuna might react this way. "Since when has the Vongola pulled a practical joke, Mr Gokudera? We're all serious in our work, and therefore what you see is a genuine report."

Being the only one not to see it, Takeshi looks from his friends to Tammy. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

To better explain, Hayato gently removes the folder from Tsuna's grasp then flung it closed in front of the male teen. "See for yourself."

Whilst he did that, Tsuna was in disbelief, both hands were clenched and a glare went to the table. "I don't believe it. This has to be a mistake because there are three of them and there isn't exact proof Takato is its Tamer. For all we know it could be Makoto or Nozomi, maybe none of them and they're just helping it."

At the sound of familiar names, Takeshi couldn't believe it when he saw pictures of one, two or the lot with a red creature that has black markings. Before he could think, Tammy's voice got him to look up.

"I understand how this is for you, Tsuna, but you have to understand that even though it is false, Takato Matsuki, Makoto Naegi and Nozomi Kaminashi have interacted with a Digimon, and must be assumed are still in contact with it."

Hayato didn't know why his boss was acting this way, it's not the first time they were given information on Tamers or potentials that require observation. It seems Takato was the reason, back then he had a gut feeling the first day they met that got the guardian to not like him.

"Can't we send someone to make sure who it is for sure? A Digivice is all I need for proof. Tamers we met all had one, therefore one of those three must have it if that Digimon is tamed." Tsuna spoke logically, not going to believe what was read true.

Before candidates were decided for the job, Hayato speaks up. "I volunteer to be that person!"

'Maybe I can work with this. Although with Mr Gokudera it could blow up in my face, literally.' She thought with a hand beneath her chin.

Going through the report a second time, Takeshi proved he was listening with a raised hand. "I'll help him."

That got Tammy's eyes to widen a bit, well aware of the two while together, although it is Hayato that causes it. 'That's a bad idea considering who he'll be partnered with.'

Hayato scoffs, head a bit high with a sideways glance on Takeshi. "I don't need help from the likes of you, baseball nut. Go practise batting some home runs or whatever you do."

'Then again some bonding experience wouldn't kill anyone as long as a third person is present.' Tammy again thought, the bridge of her nose being rubbed. "I'll accept it. Gokudera and Yamamoto, you both shall covertly observe Takato Matsuki, Makoto Naegi and Nozomi Kaminashi until you are led to wherever the Digimon is located. We can't seem to find any information on it, but your partners will be on stand by since their appearance will not be helpful for your task."

Tsuna was deep in thought till she heard the instructions, especially the part where her friends will be working together. She was about to protest but Tammy intervened. "I don't want this task to be botched because of your temper, Mr Gokudera."

Said person was about to make an outburst, but he stops to not prove a point. Instead he kept silent and sat down, allowing Tammy to continue. "Just in case, an additional member will be put on your team to make sure nothing goes wrong."

A head tilted Takeshi asks out of curiosity. "Anyone we know?"

The person in mind is one she wouldn't rely on much, though may prove useful for this. A single shouldered shrug was what she gave, not sure if she should reveal who it is.

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen**_

A place located in a busy part of Shinjuku, able to draw in a good crowd from businessmen to high school kids. Inside there are booths on both sides of the structure, tables and chairs in the centre, a potted plant in each corner and a counter at the end with shelves of glasses, a line up of soda's and non-alcoholic drinks, and a square hole to receive food. On the right of it is a door to the kitchen and the restrooms are on the left end, also a wooden podium is placed next to the main entrance.

Seated in one of the booths on the right, a satisfied customer finishes a bowl of ramen before he placed his chopsticks on top, took his half finished bottle of root beer and raised it. "This one's for a delicious bowl of ramen."

As he took in his drink, a young female voice asked. "Don't you get tired of that?"

The drinker is a 27 year old male that's tall and lean in appearance with dark green hair, his left eye is brown and the right is a light shade, wearing a blue leisure suit, a yellow shirt underneath, loose tie and boots. He lowers the bottle, a smile given to the speaker. "It deserves some form of toast for being delicious."

The lady that spoke is the same age as him, long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, large black eyes and wearing black trousers, black shoes, a white buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves and a white apron. "Maybe so, but it does get tiresome to hear from the same person."

Going along with it, her regular customer said. "Sorry to hear. You should do your best to get rid of me then, Ayame, if you don't want to hear it."

Although tempted to do that, Ayame can think of some problems that would lead to. "If I do it might affect my business with what came to mind."

He chuckles then downs what was left before a ringing sound was heard that could get anyone's attention by its style. One might think it belongs on a TV show. As he retrieved a dark blue smartphone from his trouser pocket, Ayame comments with a raised brow. "Have you ever thought to get a new ringtone for that? Maybe one that's a little quiet."

The bottle was put down whilst he quickly said. "One moment, please." Not going to check caller ID, he answers. "Hello, Bebop odd jobs… Hey, it's been a while. Are you calling about that drink I offered?"

Able to tell when he's in conversation with a woman, Ayame's eyes roll, making her leave to give him privacy.

"Funny. I have a job that doesn't involve a gun if you're interested."

Intrigued, he asks. "Oh? Tell me more."

"Mind you, there might be some violence involved, though you won't be needed for it."

Aware of what that means, he asks just to make sure. "Does it have something to do with certain creatures thought to be a fictional franchise?"

"Glad to know you're smarter than you look. Does the name Hayato Gokudera ring a bell?"

A brow was raised at the familiar name. "Vongola Guardian to the Tenth Boss, has a thing with dynamite, got quite a temper for a person his age and aims to be his bosses right hand."

Rather give a right or wrong to his answer, Tammy gets to the job specifications. "I have him and Takeshi Yamamoto tasked to observe a potential Tamer, and I want you to make sure Gokudera doesn't slip up because he isn't friendly with Yamamoto."

"To my knowledge he isn't friendly with anyone except Miss Sawada." He said while eying to make sure no one eavesdropped.

"It shows he's protective of her and how much dedication he puts in to being her right hand"

With a sigh he can guess where it'll lead him should he get on Gokudera's bad side. "How can you be so cruel by giving me a job that's a gamble on my life? That guy has a fiery temper so bad I'd be lucky to keep on the side of him that won't blow me up."

"Such a shame should you refuse, the payment would've been worth it."

That brought the man to silence, eyes going half-lidded at what he knows to be true. Vongola pay those outside the famiglia a decent amount to gain a 100% success rate, and if the job isn't a complete success 50% would be given depending how the deal goes down. A decline would be stupid for those that know how it works.

"Okay, I'll take it. But if I get sent to the hospital because of him prepare to get my medical bills."

For once he receives a giggle because of what he said, the reason not being a funny matter. "If you survive, that is. A corpse can't send anything."

The call ends before he could make a comeback. He glares at the screen for a bit then sighs as he puts it away. "Of all people she had to choose me… Wonder what I did to deserve this."

"Maybe you stood her up on a date and she aims for payback."

Ayame was the one that spoke, only by assumption on what he said just as she arrived. The owner received a wink and a smile from him. "Doubtful. I'm more into women like you, sweetie."

Not the first time she heard that, Ayame rolled her eyes. "Whatever, lover-boy. Are you going to order another bowl or would you like the bill?"

He checked the time to make sure first thanks to a clock placed above the exit. "I got time for one more. Make it the same, and can I have another root beer, please?"

Taking the empty bowl and bottle, she politely bows. "As you wish, Mr Spiegel."

As Ayame departs, he called out that made her stop. "Didn't I say you can call me Spike, Ayame?"

She half turns for him to see a smile. "My dad always said not to get close to strange people. I'm afraid you're one of those types, 'Mr Spiegel'." Emphasis on the name, she returns to make her leave.

At first Spike blinks, then chuckles out of amusement. "That woman… Perhaps another reason I like this place."

 _ **Sawada High School**_

She'd rather stand at the side of the school in fresh air instead of a stuffy office to make the call. After Tammy ended it, her eyes went upwards. "Hope this wasn't a mistake."

Spike Spiegel, a man she remembered to be very skilled and became an ex-member of Vongola after a mission didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. Now he runs an odd jobs business, not a dull and boring kind one would assume. Bodyguard work, investigating, deals that may go south and they need someone with his resume to take on such a dangerous task. He even does bounty hunting to boost his bank account. None knew what happened on the mission, but Ninth accepted his resignation and the man walked after painful punishment for his failure. What happened afterwards nobody knew except those he kept informed.

Thinking back to Gokudera and Yamamoto's partnership for the established task, another thought came to mind as her face scrunched. "Mind you, it wouldn't be my first today if it was."

…

Time came for school to finally be over, and most students were excited to get out as if they were stuck in there forever the way time went.

Nozomi waits for Takato and Makoto by the buildings entrance so they can walk together then later meet as planned at Guilmon's shed. The hideout may as well be called that since he'll have better use of it.

A rhythm was discovered whilst her foot tapped the ground, wondering where they were. "Those idiots better not have gotten into trouble again."

"Hey, we recent that."

Arms folded and both eyes closed at the time, Nozomi opened one to see an offended Takato and Makoto. The latter male added. "Yeah, we don't get in trouble that often."

Nozomi didn't look convinced and smirked. "You expect me to believe that?" She began to make her leave before either one verbally retaliated.

As they came close to the gate, Makoto remembered. "Oh! Don't forget your bike, Takato?"

It perked said person up, "Thanks for that, I forgot you borrowed it. You two go on and I'll catch up." He took off fast to where the bike rack is situated, opposite the car park.

Bike safety works differently at Sawada High, providing a chain and padlock from a one manned, small security box next to the three rowed rack able to park 30 in total. It would be lucky to get a spot, and if not the owner would have to find another way to secure his/her pedal vehicle. It's manned by a teacher after a rota is sorted to make it work.

When Takato got there a student returned a key, padlock and chain then wheeled her bike away as he came to be next. "Hi, my friend chained my bike and I'm here to collect."

The person looked unfamiliar, perhaps a new teacher he hasn't seen. He has a blue leisure suit, a yellow shirt underneath, tie and boots, blonde hair and what looks to be one brown eye a light shade than the other with black framed glasses. It took a short moment to check the registry folder to make sure. "Yes, it says here. 'Makoto Naegi, borrowed bike from Takato Matsuki'. Do you have your student ID?"

Like a number of schools, Sawada High students are provided with ID to assist in matters like this. Takato has his at all times in his wallet in case he forgets it at home. He dug it out, removed the ID to hand over.

The man examines it, a nod of confirmation at it being accepted. "Okay, that'll do." He looks back into an open box, a key taken off its hook that has a '19' tag. "Number 19. Return the chain, lock and key, please, and have a good day."

After a nod, Takato went to get his bike. The man observed him walk away, a smartphone next to the folder that brought up Takato's picture. 'So that's him, huh?'

Bike retrieved and stuff not his returned, Takato pedalled off to catch up to Nozomi and Makoto after a thank you to the man. Unfortunately, his observer couldn't follow until all owners got their bikes. However there was a way to sort out that problem with one phone call. He went into contacts, pressed on a certain name then placed it to his ear. "Hey, he just left. All I need is you to do me a favour… Get someone to take my place at this box."

…

At another part of the school, Hayato's patience was at its limit. Both he and Takeshi were told to wait for their additional member at their current location, and he is late. "Where in hell is he?"

Although he may have meant it not to be answered, Takeshi did so anyway while doing some swings using an imaginative baseball bat. "Maybe there's a good explanation for it."

"There better be."

"I wouldn't want to be him right now."

Both teens paused at an unfamiliar voice, eventually jumped at the same time as they stared at who it was. A casually sat man in a leisure suit, blonde wig twirled on a finger, glasses on top of his head and an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

A surprised Hayato was first to ask. "When the hell did you get here?"

Eyes still forward and wig not stopped, he replies. "I just arrived. Have you got a light?" the question directed at the guardian next to him, eyes now on him.

Hayato blinked a few times at whoever this person is. "Why ask me? I don't smoke."

A chuckle came from Spike that made the member of Vongola frown and Takeshi confused. Eventually the newcomer said. "Heh, by how you look people would assume you're some punk that loves motorcycles, smokes, hits on pretty girls and is not far to drink the night away. However, the person I see is Hayato Gokudera, a guardian of Tenth boss Tsunayuki Sawada, and can be a piece of work to handle. You're also a specialist when it comes to using explosives in a fight. So I'll ask again, have you got a light?"

Details given became proof that he is the person they've been waiting for. To start off, Takeshi points out. "There's no smoking on school grounds." Hayato didn't carry out the request, instead his arms are folded and a glare on Spike while on alert.

With a shrug he said. "Thanks for the reminder. Tammy would have my head if I do that here anyway." Knowing what she's capable of, the trio shuddered. That out of the way, Spike stood up. "Well, let's follow Matsuki and see where he'll take us."

"What about Naegi and Kaminashi?" Yamamoto points out their other targets.

Spike already began to depart when asked, therefore stopped to explain without a look in their direction. "Tammy talked to me before I got here, and she seemed pretty sure Matsuki is the one we should focus on."

No comment was made afterwards, Spike practically led them off rather take the rear where he would be able to keep an eye on his target rather focus on theirs since the assigned jobs are different.

 _ **Matsuki Bakery**_

After parting with Makoto and Nozomi, Takato didn't have to hold back on speed along the way home. Once there he secured the pedal vehicle at its usual spot before going in. Mie just placed a tray of freshly baked bread on the table as he entered, a smile made at his presence. "How did it feel waking up early, sweetie?" It isn't often Takato wakes up at an early time, a reason why his parents were a little surprised to find his room empty.

The teen shrugs. "Makoto had to get home, my bike would get him there faster than on foot, and I thought I'd get his uniform then see him off. After that I didn't think it was worth going back to bed."

Mie had a come back for that. "Even so, an early start is always best even for someone in school."

"I guess. I'm going to go change, Makoto and Nozomi want to hangout at the park." Takato said, on his way to the stairs.

Hearing his mother's form of acceptance rather stop him to help out, the brunette remembered to greet his father along the way. "I'm home, dad."

Right now he was handing change to a customer that just thanked him, turning to acknowledge his arrival. "Good day today, Takato?"

Things said boy goes through are somewhat the same, but with Guilmon now in his life it can be a change to chat about. However Takato wasn't going to. "Same stuff as usual." a short and simple answer ought to allow a quick departure.

Just to be sure, being in the mood to see Guilmon, Takato rushed upstairs before Takeshiro can make conversation. He entered his bedroom, immediately going for his closet as he took off his backpack, blazer and tie, hastily tossing them on the bed.

While he changed, Spike entered the bakery, hands in trouser pockets. Takeshiro raised a brow at the unfamiliar face, his posture and attires condition unable to place him as a man glad to be done at work or maybe a troublemaker ready for a night out.

"Hey there. I was about to pass by when a tasty smell caught my nose and an urge for donuts got my stomach going."

Suspicions aside for now, a customer's a customer, therefore Takeshiro puts on a polite smile, a hand gesture to the side of the room. "Yeah, that tends to happen sometimes. They're right over there. Feel free to choose what you like then pay when ready."

"Thank you very much."

As Spike was about to move, he halts to have a second look at the man, a confused expression that got returned. It began to get a little awkward for Takeshiro, who asks. "Is there a problem?"

Putting it down to his imagination, the suit wearer replied. "For a moment you reminded me of someone. Have we met?"

A confused Takeshiro head tilts a bit, not at all able to recall the person. "No, sorry. Maybe I'm one of those look a like types."

Spike chuckles, a look of apology given. "Yeah, you're probably right. My apologies." He then walks towards the donut rack, his earlier thought removed.

…

Blue jeans, black belt, same coloured V-neck t-shirt, a white jacket with red short sleeves, shoulders, upper portion of the back and collar, pair of black wristbands, and black and white trainers. A mirror was fixed to the back of the closet door, a nod of acceptance at what he saw. "This'll do."

He was about to make his leave when he remembered something in his desk. He went into the drawer that held his Digivice, removing it with a small smile to clip it on the side of the belt. Satisfied, Takato was about to close the drawer till another item caught his eye, a certain pair of eyewear a dear friend gave him. It took some thought, but a decision was made by the look on his face.

 _ **Shinjuku Park: Guilmon's shed**_

"He's late."

Spoken by an impatient Nozomi to Makoto while against a tree, who kept Guilmon busy by showing him rock, paper, scissors. They were outside the shed instead of in, able to enjoy fresh air and sunlight.

Nozomi has on a blue tank top, white skirt with black fitting shorts underneath and full white shoes. Makoto's attire consists of black trousers, same coloured, open jacket with green breast pockets and hood, grey t-shirt underneath along with black and white trainers.

"It wouldn't be easy to get a full bag of bread past his parents on his own. Maybe one of us should've gone help him out." Makoto said in defence for their absent friend.

The conversation didn't go further due to Guilmon's head being perked up, a look of excitement at what he smelt approaching. "Takatomon!"

All eyes went to the stairs, and not long said person indeed arrived, a full bag of bread in hand. Before either human could speak, Guilmon charged the teen and tackled him to the ground in affection. "Guilmon was wondering when you'd come!" His head nuzzled the teen's face, who tried to push him off while chuckling.

"Sorry it took long… my mom didn't make it easy for me to fill up… Two seconds. Guilmon, can you please get off, you're a bit heavy."

Doing as told, it allowed Takato to stand up after he collected what fell out of the dropped bag, one of them being a jar of peanut that he kept out to show. "I kept my word and bought a jar of peanut butter along the way."

A gasp was let out from Guilmon before a happy cheer that made each human smile. "Yay! Thanks, Takatomon!" The jar was bagged, handing it to the mini-dinosaur that turned to jog for the shed. "Guilmon will add this with what Nozomon brought this morning."

Having not been present at that time, Makoto eyed Nozomi for an explanation. However said girl has a frown, folded arms and averted eyes. While Guilmon was busy, Takato approaches, about to go over plans on what to do until Nozomi took notice on what he had on his head. "Takato, are those your lucky goggles?"

This got Makoto to look closely to see the goggles from last night. Takato sheepishly rubs the back of his neck whilst an explanation was voiced. "After I got my Digivice they caught my eye. Guess I couldn't help myself."

Not a word was spoken from the girl as she walked towards him, arms still folded. Unsure what's to happen, Makoto stood still, going to jump in if needed. Now in front of Takato, Nozomi reaches up to lower the headgear so it can be around his neck, making sure they were nicely set. "There. Now you look less of a dork."

Although confused, the goggle wearer silently nods an acceptance to the minor change. Nozomi didn't mind, now going back to her previous spot while Makoto, also confused, followed her movements. 'That was unexpected.' He thought, having assumed she was going to take them and give a negative comment.

Unbeknownst to them, not far from the stairs at the bottom, Spike, Takeshi and Hayato stood in conversation. Along the way they had donuts thanks to Spike's trip to the bakery, though Hayato wasn't easy to persuade to eat.

"Not a bad place. If I'm right there's suppose to be a shed atop of those stairs, used for storage some time back until thefts kept going to make it abandoned. To save money the city decided to keep it instead of tear it down." Spike explained with a cigarette lit in his mouth and both hands in trouser pockets.

Able to understand its purpose, Takeshi brought up an example. "So, if it were me, Kotemon could use it as a place to lay low."

As confirmation was spoken, Hayato was on the phone, a nod made before he hung up. "Our partners are on the way from the lair. It shouldn't take long unless there's a problem."

Spike said after it was thought up. "Consider traffic, it might take a while between here and your school."

Positive transportation will go well, Hayato did not converse about it further, instead he kept an eye on the stairs in case Takato, Makoto, Nozomi and, hopefully, the unknown Digimon make their leave together.

"Do you know how Tsuna's doing?" Takeshi asks out of concern for their friend.

Keeping a straight face, the silver haired guardian folds his arms. "I'm giving boss her space. She'll join us when ready."

A little confused about this, a raise browed Spike asks. "Is there trouble in Vongola?"

Not going to give him a proper explanation, Hayato responds before Takeshi did. "That's none of your business, so stay out of it."

Though a scary scowl was aimed in his direction, it was child's play compared to what Spike was used to, therefore he just sighs with a hand scratching his hair. Fortunately the topic changed thanks to Takeshi. "Hayato, I think we have a problem."

Without a word, said person looks to see what it was, and after a close look he frowns. "Great, just what we don't need."

As Spike looks more confused than a moment ago, a serious Takeshi suggested. "Maybe you should call to get our Digimon here as quick as possible." It was a suggestion that did not gain any form of argument from his comrade, who whipped out his phone to do so.

…

The trio shared a laugh after a joke Nozomi brought up as Guilmon exited the shed. Before he asks what was worth the laugh, a sensation came over him that brought on a different side. This side resulted in dilated pupils, bared teeth and a growl that got everyone's attention.

Confused on what's going on like the others, Takato asked. "Guilmon, are you okay?" then he felt something not right himself. 'What the…?'

It felt familiar. However there wasn't time to think it over because of what happened next. A yellow and white blur swooped in and struck Guilmon, sending him into the shed that brought everyone from confusion to shock as whatever it was flew back.

"Guilmon!" Takato cries out, running in to see how he was while Makoto and Nozomi turned to stare at what it was, or rather who it was.

Unable to tell what kind of creature it is, aside from it being a yellow and white fox that's the size of a human, Nozomi asks Makoto. "What is that supposed to be?"

A slightly dazed Guilmon came out, able to shake off the effect from the impact before he got ready to fight, his new state of mind remained. Takato not long followed, becoming surprised at who it was. "A Renamon?"

"What a lousy fighter. But at least that attack got him ready to fight."

All human eyes followed the voice to the stairs, and who it belonged to elevated Takato's reaction to shock, eyes widen and mouth agape. At first he couldn't form words, but eventually they came out. "Rika… Nonaka…"

Indeed, Rika Nonaka stood in clothes exactly like what Takato saw in his dream, minus the coat. Arms folded, serious expression, violet eyes on her partners prey… she is here for a purpose, and it isn't to make friends.

 _ **End of Chapter 3!**_

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Characters list:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Iemitsu Sawada, Takeshi Yamamoto.

Cowboy Bebop: Spike Spiegel.

Naruto: Ayame.

The ringtone used on Spike's smartphone is the instrumental theme song to Cowboy Bebop.


	5. 4: Tamer 101

**_Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in_**

* * *

 _ **Generation of Tamers:**_

 _ **Tamer Arc**_

 _ **4: Tamer 101**_

 _ **Flashback!**_

The card tournament was over, medals and prizes were presented to the first, second and third place winners before it came to a close and fans, friends and young family members congratulated those that came in second and third as the winner somehow got away without much notice. One person in particular saw her leave, not sure why since a tournament champion normally stays to soak in the glory.

Hands in her black jacket pockets, a skull shirt underneath, gold medal around her neck, blue jeans, all black trainers and fiery red hair tied in a high ponytail. Rika was focused on leaving now that her reason for being there was done, not going to stick around for autographs or listen to people ask who knows what and compliment her skills to a point they might want something.

"Hey, Rika!"

She was close to the exit when a boy's voice called out. At first she was going to keep walking, though out of all players Rika went up against Takato put up more of a fight that she may as well hear him out.

Glad Rika came to a stop, Takato had to run to catch up, therefore he was able to get his breath back once he reached her. Leaned forward, hands on knees and continuous breathing, Rika did not bother to face him while he did this. "What do you want?"

His attire consists of brownish cargo pants, a blue body warmer with a plain red t-shirt that matches his red framed goggles placed on his head, white and green trainers, also around his neck is the second place medal he earned. Takato got enough breath back to talk. "Aren't you going to stick around more?"

Reason already made, Rika replied. "Most of this thing is over. Plus I'm not in any mood to hear fan-boys do their thing like yours did and the other guy."

A bit red after hearing that, Takato rubbed the back his neck along with a chuckle. "No way do I have fans, bet they were just being nice. You on the other hand have a lot of them. They even gave you a title: The Digimon Queen."

The redhead turns halfway for him to see her straight face, a result on what she thinks about it. "And you're called The Digimon Knight because you made it to the finals on your first try. Out of everyone, you actually put up a good fight than the losers I went up against."

Not liking how those that did their best were called, Takato didn't hesitate to defend them. "Hey, they did their best. Some of their combos looked tough to beat."

That said, Rika snorts, obviously not felt the same. "Please. I'm sure you'd have beaten them from what I observed in your deck."

Touched she would think he'd be able to handle them, it didn't change his mind. "Thanks for that, but still…"

Not going to stick around and talk about this further, the redhead turns to make her leave. "We're done now. I'm sure I can think of better places to be since my reason for being here is finished. If we meet again, hopefully you'll be better for a rematch."

With a brow raised, the brunette asks out of curiosity. "Is that supposed to mean we're friends or rivals?"

It made Rika's eyes roll. "Rivals, obviously." Now making her exit, able to hear Takato call out that didn't require a response.

"Either way, I hope to see you one day for that rematch!"

 _ **End of Flashback!**_

That day never came, but time later the two now stand on opposite sides, their partners in between and Takato still stunned. "Rika Nonaka?" saying her name a second time now.

A raised brow on how he knew her name, Rika got a close look with narrowed eyes and arms folded. The person looked familiar, though she can't recall anyone that has light red eyes and wears goggles… except for one. "Takato Matsuki, right?"

Their predicament to one side, Takato said. "I'm surprised you remember my name considering we only met at that tournament."

She shrugs. "It's not easy to forget a first timer making it to the finals. Plus I see you still have those goggles that you claimed to be your lucky charm. A pity they didn't do a good job while against me." the last part of remembrance made her smirk.

"You said that during our match, too." He mumbles, not going to mention it louder. Instead Takato gets back on track because of earlier. "I take it that Renamon's yours?"

Her reply came as a question. "You see any other Tamer around ready for a fight?"

Confusion was evident on his face, same for Nozomi and Makoto. The female of their small group asks since she's not knowledgeable of the franchise. "What's a Tamer?" Both males shrug, no clue themselves.

Nozomi's question, added with their response, made Rika raise a brow. "You don't know what a Tamer is even though you've got a Digimon?" It was more directed at Takato since she doesn't see any creatures near the other two.

"Sue me. I only got Guilmon yesterday and my Digivice the day before that, therefore I'm new to this whole thing." He brought up, not going to be ridiculed for stuff he doesn't know.

It didn't seem to faze Rika. "So you're just a novice with a pet Digimon that's practically a sitting duck for Renamon to absorb." With a hand out, an order was made. "Walk all over him, Renamon!"

"As you wish."

As the kitsune jumps high, Makoto tries to calm things. "Hold on, can't we talk this out some more?"

Her arms and legs were brought in while Rika made it verbally clear. "We didn't come to talk in the first place!"

Knowing what's to come, Takato quickly gave a command. "Guilmon, get away!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Numerous diamond shards appeared, then got launched as her limbs spread, a shower created that went for their target.

Makoto and Nozomi cry out his name as Takato's fist clenches at being helpless. However relief and surprise emerged, relief because not all of the shards hit their mark, and surprise that those that did caused no harm.

Rika was surprised also, though mostly not pleased. "Just who is that Digimon anyway?" Digivice removed from her belt, the holographic display emerges and an image of Guilmon came on. Only what she wanted to know didn't show, instead…

'NO DATA!'

"There's no data on it? How can that be?" Rika says in disbelief.

Meanwhile down the stairs, Hayato and Takeshi wait patiently as possible for their partners while Spike checks his phone for the time. His eyes remained on it as he said. "If what you said about her was true, guys, a fight should've started by now."

Hearing that didn't help Hayato's mood, arms folded, a scowl and eyes shut tight. "We need to get up there before that girl gets what she wants. Not only that, boss will not be happy if we fail and something bad happens to Matsuki." He doesn't like said person, but he doesn't want to get Tsuna mad or upset should something bad happen to said person.

"Let's hope that Digimon can last till ours arrive." Takeshi said, not liking to wait while trouble is in progress that involves lives. He and Hayato have power to help without their Digimon, but orders were given not to use them unless absolutely needed, and a confrontation between two Tamers does not class for it unless it gets to out of hand.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Guilmon's red projectile launched at the kitsune, who jumped off a tree branch she recently landed on. The end half of it got blown to nothing, and Takato gave no order to attack, rather he was against it.

"Guilmon, stop it! We're not going to fight them!" Words that seemed to have reached deaf ears because said Digimon kept going.

"Rock Breaker!"

All observed Guilmon make a big leap at his target after a running start, right claw outstretched. Renamon evaded via speedy jump, going into a backwards summersault as Guilmon's claw drove into the ground.

Glad things didn't turn out to be easy than thought, Rika smirks, arms folded whilst said. "I guess that kick earlier did some good after all."

However Takato didn't feel mutual about this, voiced raised in attempt to stop his partner again. "Guilmon, stop it, right now!"

"Power Paw!"

A blue fiery turned paw from Renamon struck Guilmon, who still didn't listen, on the side of the head that sent him rolling. A quick recovery made before he used an attack of his own.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Although she was able to evade it like last time, the yellow and white furred Digimon ended up tackled to the ground, now rolling around after Guilmon bit into her left guard that was used to block him going for her face.

Still with a smirk, Rika removes a random card from the deck pouch, a look first before using it. "Let's see if that thing can handle this."

Nozomi raised a brow. "What is she up to?" Makoto had a hunch from what he observed on Takato's device, though would rather see it happen first.

Digivice ready, her chosen card got swipe through its card slot.

"Digi-Modify! Armour, activate!"

Guilmon now above her, Renamon felt additional power flow through her body that got sent to her right paw that was raised. A metal gauntlet appeared in a glow that looked like a weapon able to cause serious harm at close range.

"That doesn't look good." Makoto said, alarmed after it appeared, same goes for Nozomi who had to warn Takato.

"Takato, you have to get Guilmon away from her!"

Unable to retaliate since he didn't bring any cards, Takato tried to get his partner to once again listen. "I know. Guilmon, snap out of it!"

Eyes still slit, Guilmon stared in Takato's direction to see him completely worried that it brought him back, pupils becoming normal in the process. He released Renamon in time just as her weapon let loose a strong blast of air that sent her flying. Ignoring her, the saurian ran to Takato while saying. "Sorry, Takatomon… Are you mad?" ears pulled down, not wanting anyone to be angry at him.

Once close, Takato got on a knee, caressed both sides of his face and assures him. "I'm just glad you're back to normal, boy."

The red Digimon's head tilts in confused as he asks. "When was I not normal?"

Relieved to see he made it unharmed and returned to his senses, Nozomi was first to speak after a sigh and a hand over her heart. "That was a close one."

Makoto felt the same way, a hand wiping his brow. Although Guilmon got lucky, they weren't done. "It doesn't mean Renamon's finished."

Having heard what he said, Rika thought. 'You got that right.' An eye kept on Renamon till she recovered to speak out loud. "Don't just stand there, Renamon, there's your opening!"

She was about to make a move when a new voice emerged. "I don't think so!"

An unknown figure past Rika overhead, going into a dash till it stood between the Digimon, facing Renamon with a shinai poised. This creature may look short, but he was courageous to stand in their way, wearing a bogu with a pair of horns on top of its helmet, a pair of glaring yellow eyes beneath its mask.

Familiar of it, Rika raised a brow. 'Where have I…?'

"Don't make a move, Nonaka."

Silently looking behind, halfway down the steps stood Commandramon, rifle ready. However it was a couple faces behind it that really caught her attention. "You two." Spike she didn't recognise, though Hayato and Takeshi were a different matter.

Neither said a word, prepared to fight if they have to by their expressions. Although confident Renamon can handle them, being ganged up simultaneously wasn't good should all three decide to team up. With a sigh, Rika quietly said. "Just when things got good against that Gogglehead's pet." She turns to Renamon, a raised voice used. "We're out of here, Renamon."

Not going to question her instructions, as soon as Armour's effect ceased said kitsune was by Rika's side instantly to wrap an arm round her. The redhead says one last thing to Takato, "Catch you later, Gogglehead." then both were gone in a blur.

Nozomi and Makoto released their held in breath at it finally being over. However they shouldn't really think that because of the new arrival that intervened.

Kotemon lowers his shinai, a bit disappointed he didn't get to fight a tough opponent, able to remember their last encounter as his Tamer and companions make themselves known.

It was a shock for the three teens to see Hayato and Takeshi come up the steps, a Commandramon leading them and an unknown man behind. Nozomi was first to officially acknowledge them. "Gokudera and Yamamoto? What are you doing here?"

Makoto took over because of what was with them. "Not only that, but are those Digimon with you?"

Takeshi praised Kotemon on a good job for his intervention while Hayato answers with Commandramon by his side, rifle now strapped to his back, and Spike being calm about all this. "Of course they are, otherwise they wouldn't be here."

"Now, now, kid." Spike began. "Let's not take lessons from the redhead and talk this out as friends."

Takeshi was in agreement, a smile made for it. "I'm all for that."

It made Hayato's eyes roll. "You would be."

A sigh came from Spike before his attention went to the confused, small group. "While Mr grumpy and Mr smiles explains it all, I have to go make a call."

Hayato frowns as Spike walks down for privacy. Eyes narrowed on him, his ears picked up what Takeshi asked. "So, what do you guys want to know first?"

Since there was a lot to be answered, the trio were given some time to think up questions. While doing so, Guilmon slips away to chat with the Digimon that stood near their patient partners.

"Hi, I'm Guilmon. What are your names?"

Hearing him, Takato turns a little to call him back. "Guilmon."

Takeshi grins, a hand gesture sent to not worry him. "It's okay. He's not a bother or anything."

That's half a reason why Takato looked a bit worried, the other half involved trust. Although they helped make Renamon retreat, it could be a ploy to get their guard down so they can strike, not that knowledgeable on Hayato or Takeshi aside from what he heard at school, also that they're good friends with Tsunayuki. Hayato noticed that it made a brow arch.

To change the subject, Kotemon's shinai went to his shoulder, a bow given as he gave an introduction. "My name is Kotemon. I am partnered to Master Yamamoto."

Said person rubs the back of his head, still not used to being called that. "Kotemon, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a master?"

For a reply he faces Takeshi. "You have bested myself and experienced swordsmen during our adventures. To me you deserve to be called master."

"I don't think it was that many." Takeshi admits.

His introduction over, Commandramon took over, firstly positioned his weapon then stood at attention. "I go by Commandramon. My partner is Hayato Gokudera, who I shall fight along side as long as there is ammo in my gun and breath going into my body."

His Tamer felt proud, as if he heard himself on how far he would go to be by his boss' side. He snaps out of it to frown at Takato, who decided to speak on behalf of his group as Guilmon re-joins their side. "Okay. How about we start with this: What's a Tamer? Rika mentioned it earlier and none of us knew what it meant."

Takeshi shrugs, being the one to explain. "We don't know who started it, but it's what those that have Digivices and partners are called. Which one of you is Guilmon's exactly?" Playing dumb to find out once and for all who the saurian's Tamer is.

As a show of proof, Takato unclips his Digivice to hold up. It didn't help the thought that emerged in Hayato's mind. 'Boss isn't going to be happy about this.' The meeting they had at school still fresh in his memory.

"Aside from you two, Takato and that redhead, are there more?" Nozomi asks since silence got them nowhere after a short moment.

Hayato chose to answer. "A lot more."

Makoto took a turn for a question of his own. "Is that guy with you one of them?"

Commandramon's Tamer scoffs before he chose to reply. "He only knows about Tamers and Digimon, that's all."

Out of curiosity, which they should've done after Rika and Renamon's departure, Takeshi removes from his blazer pocket a light grey Digivice with aqua blue ring, buttons and strap, pointing it at a confused Guilmon. Similar to Rika when its holographic display appeared, Guilmon's image came up with…

"No data?"

A brow raised Hayato took a peak, making him take out his own device to make sure it wasn't a mistake. "Mine's the same. What's up with that?"

Due to not being sure how they would take it, Takato didn't think being truthful was a wise choice. Then again, Digimon weren't supposed to be real and it can be talked freely amongst those present. "I… guess there are Digimon that didn't get made into the franchise. Lucky me, huh?" unfortunately it didn't feel right to be honest right now.

Makoto and Nozomi were confused on their friend's choice in response, a reminder to ask him about it later. Hayato's emerged frown was for a different reason. "I'm no expert on these Digivices, but I sure as hell know they aren't directly connected to that television show for answers. What's really going on with your partner?"

"I don't know, okay! Although I was stumped like you to begin with, I'm happy Guilmon is here." Takato continues to lie. However the last bit he was honest about.

A joyful expression emerged on the mini-dinosaur, now nuzzling his partner's side. "Guilmon's happy to be here also." able to feel Takato's hand rub the side of his head.

Touched at their moment, Takeshi spoke. "Despite Hayato's attitude, he is being honest. We learnt our Digivices are wirelessly connected to the Digital World, so information for the analyser came from there along with other stuff loaded on."

Takato stares at his Digivice without a word, intrigued to know what it can do. Not only that, but is what was said true? Even though proof stood with them, is there really a Digital World? Determined to know more, Takato stares at the two. "Can you tell me more?"

It got them to exchange eye contact like their Digimon, the look in the brunette's eyes a sign that he wants to know what's to come now that he's a Tamer. Hayato answered once their eyes were back on Takato. "I guess we can fill you in on what to expect, but don't take it lightly."

Unbeknownst to them, Spike didn't make his call; instead he went down a number of steps to be out of sight, lazily sat to have a cigarette while still in earshot. Eyes up at the blue sky, he thought as a few clouds pass. 'Maybe I should phone for real to let her know.'

 _ **Unknown Location**_

In a large, metal room made specifically for Digimon partners to train, one Tamer in particular made the room a private use to let off steam. Thanks to technology granted from somewhere unreachable by normal means of transport, holographic usage was made possible to help Tamers train their partners using whatever is on file, even produce a change in surroundings. Members in Vongola secretly use it also to better their skills.

Right now Tsuna and Coronamon are present, fighting off a number of holographic blanks, humans that possess no face, attired in black bodysuits with grey, protective armour despite not being necessary. They each have a long blade fixed to their lower right arm and a cylinder blaster on the left, able to cause not much harm as long as safety protocols are correctly set.

Tsuna, in Hyper Dying Will mode, held up a flame engulfed left hand to shield against a downward blade, equipped with her trusty X-Gloves. With a strong push the weapon went up, using this chance to accelerate into an uppercut with her right fist that was enough to shatter the blank into data bits. Attired in clothes she didn't mind to get wrecked, they consist of grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt and white sneakers.

"Petit Prominence!"

A flame clad Coronamon charged through some blanks that shattered. When came to a stop his eyes went up as the flames extinguished, witnessing Tsuna take on aerial blanks equipped with fairy shaped wing packs, armed with two arm blasters instead of one. Fortunately the room was built big enough to provide movement for flyers.

Tsuna performed fast manoeuvrability to avoid getting shot while going in close. Her expression is not a happy one, memories of the meeting still in mind that gave reason why she was doing this. Sweat that adorned her features and breathing patterns became proof on how long she's been at it, a reason why Coronamon possessed a look of deep concern.

Dodging passed a couple, Tsuna accelerated a little before going into a half roll to land a drop kick on a thirds chest, using speed to increase power to send it back a bit until shattering.

Observing from a control room situated high above the only exit is Tammy, seated at a stretched console with a couple more rotatable chairs present, being the only one there. Anxious to shut down the simulation dummies, she thought. "Screw it, better to kill me than herself." taking hold of a fixed microphone to inform them. "That will be enough. Simulation will now come to an end."

No words came from Tsuna, a spin kick made that got blocked by a held up blaster. Tammy would've ignored her words anyway as she initiates the cancellation process, not paying attention to the lift doors opening and a scarce Iemitsu dashed in. "What's this I hear about Tsuna working herself to death?!"

"That's an exaggeration." She says as a start, eyes on a screen that accepted the cancellation. "It's more like she's on the brink of exhaustion."

That didn't ease his worry, now looking down to see his only child on the floor, hands and knees, probably covered in sweat. Out of Hyper Dying Will mode, though her gloves remained, Coronamon was by her side immediately to help.

"What came over her to end up like this?" Iemitsu asked, hands clenched on the console, a frown aimed at Tsuna.

Leaning back in her seat, Tammy explains. "She didn't take the news about Mr Matsuki being a possible Tamer well. A while after school finished, Miss Sawada came to me to operate the simulator for training."

Obviously Tsuna said that to hide the true reason, to work off frustration. Although a kind girl, Tsuna can get mad like an ordinary person. Iemitsu didn't understand why Takato made her feel like this, a reason he asked. "Does Tsuna care for the boy to have her resort to this?"

Tammy didn't answer right away, memories played back to that night where she and Louis returned after Tsuna's alone time with an unconscious Takato was up. Neither would forget her look of sadness as she tearfully held the boy in her arms. She did not appreciate doing it, especially how it made Tsunayuki, but rules are rules as Tammy reminds herself.

Finally her voice was found as Iemitsu walked towards the lift, on his way to assist his daughter. "He did witness her use Dying Will without fear, and they became fast friends after that. At least that's what your daughter told me while on our way back to the cabin. That said, I believe she does care to a point that responsibilities of a Tamer might be much considering what your daughter and friends deal with."

He did not move whilst seriously said. "As I recall you said he might become a valuable ally. If that's the case, maybe we should persuade Tsuna to see a good side to have Takato be part of us."

This got Tammy to spin halfway, a brow raised. "Do you mean as part of the Tamer Suppression Unit, or part of Vongola?"

Iemitsu turns to make eye contact, his turn to raise a brow. "What kind of principal would I be to allow a boy his age to join something dangerous as Vongola?"

"The same principal whose daughter is to become the next boss of said familgia once Ninth officially steps down." She said, her disciplined side wavering to speak freely without permission.

Not going to turn this into a debate, the man faces the lift doors, speaking one last thing. "It was his decision after what he saw in Tsuna. Sure I wasn't happy and confronted him about it, but once his mind was made up there was no argument. In a way I'm glad, just look at her now. She's made a lot of friends along the way, people to look after her when I'm not around or her mother." a good point he's more proud of than what she has become in strength and personality.

As he got into the lift, Tammy just stares, leaving her alone to think in regret. 'I'm sure Takato Matsuki would've been one of them had he kept his memory…'

…

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Makoto asks out of concern.

Right now he, Takato, Nozomi, Hayato and Takeshi were out of the park without their Digimon. Spike was nowhere to be seen also, having to do with what was agreed on earlier.

Hayato took lead, hands in trouser pockets. "Spiegel stays to watch the Digimon while we go somewhere to have our talk… Come to think of it, I don't recall inviting you or her to join." stopping to face the two non-Tamers among them.

For that Nozomi glares while next to Takato. "Honestly? I don't exactly trust you despite what you and Yamamoto did to save Guilmon."

Said baseball member walked between her and Takato from behind, going to attempt to get on her good side. "Come on, what's not to trust? Hayato and I were there to help you guys out. It would've been sooner but our partners got delayed."

That came as a reminder for the goggle wearer to ask out of curiosity. "Yeah, about that. How did your Digimon get to you if they weren't to begin with?"

For his big mouth, Hayato frowns at his fellow guardian whilst said. "That discussion can be for another time. Right now you need to get up to speed

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

He didn't know how he was persuaded, but Spike ended up stuck looking after the Digimon. The sheds gate was closed for him to lean against, eyes on the three that found a game to play, though Commandramon and Kotemon didn't seem into it at first.

Since there wasn't much to do while here, he took out his phone to finally make that call he neglected doing. Connection waiting to be accepted, he thought. 'Definitely feels like I got ditched.'

"Is there a problem?"

Spike raised a brow. "Why is it that the first thing you ask?"

"Because when it's you it doesn't always come to good news."

A one sided shrug made in acceptance, he said. "Well, you'll be happy to know nothing got destroyed, shot at, beat up or blown up."

"That's good to hear. What's the progress?"

Not sure how else to say it. "They left me to babysit three Digimon."

"… They left you? You were supposed to watch Gokudera and Yamamoto and they just left you?"

Not going to take the full blame. "In my defence, they wanted someone to stay with the Digimon while they explain to Matsuki on what he needs know elsewhere."

It was silent for a short while that Spike checked to make sure their call was still connected. "Are you still alive over there?"

"Takato Matsuki is indeed the Tamer?" She responds with a question of her own to gain clarification.

Even though not physically present, Spike nods. "Yep. He showed one of those Digivices those two had in a different colour."

Not sure why he was given the silent treatment a second time, in a way it's almost a sign there was more to this that he wasn't informed on. "Tammy, what's going on?"

"… Good work. Once Gokudera and Yamamoto retrieve their Digimon, escort them to the Lair. I'll get back into contact about Matsuki."

She hung up as he opened his mouth to speak, confusion set in on what he's missing. It could be a matter intriguing for Spike to get into. Now staring at his phone as the decision was made, he didn't pay attention to Guilmon's laughter after Kotemon nearly got Commandramon by accident with his shinai.

"When Guilmon wanted you to demonstrate your sword skill, I don't think he meant for me to be used as a practise dummy!" The dark reptilian states, a glare on his casually poised comrade.

"It is best for me to use a live partner rather air itself."

Not a good enough excuse, Commandramon said. "That is useful, but you did not give warning. You could've had my head if it were your intended target."

Noticing his rifle not on him, Kotemon saw it as a means to bring up. "Would you have done the same had it been your target practise?"

Arms folded and head high, the reptilian's eyes were closed whilst he answers. "Certainly not! Unlike you, my usage of targets are surely not alive. Mine are either blanks at the Lair or what my Tamer gets that is appropriate."

Unable to see his main weapon, Kotemon asks. "Where is your rifle anyway?"

A claw points to the side of Guilmon's shed where Spike seems deep in thought. "Are you blind behind that mask? It is…" he stops at the sight of it not being there.

Before questioning its whereabouts, Guilmon's voice was heard. "This doesn't taste good."

Both pairs of eyes went then became wide at their new friend holding Commandramon's weapon in both claws, attempting to take a bite out of it. Its owner rushed to take it back. "Don't eat my baby!"

If he had eyebrows to show, one would be arched right now, instead Kotemon blinks. "He still refers to it as that…?"

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen**_

Finally at their destination, the group of students entered Ichiraku Ramen with intent to have a meeting as well as get food.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. Is it just five in your party today?"

Eyes went to the podium where a girl the same age as Takato and Makoto stood in a waitress outfit, white buttoned shirt, black skirt and heeled shoes. Her hair is in a pair of buns, the rest hanging down and she has red eyes.

Takato blinks as he recalls where he had seen her. "Aren't you Meiling Li from our school?"

Knowledgeable on who she is, Nozomi gave some information. "That's right. She's the same girl that won a small tournament as a member of the schools martial arts club some months back."

Menu's in hand from underneath, Meiling was not flustered at what was shared, a kind smile given. "It's nice to see you around here, Nozomi."

Being polite, said girl nods before Makoto was curious to ask. "Sorry to ask, but aren't you a bit young to work here?"

Meiling saw no problem to answer. "If you're determined to work, Ayame will give you a chance to prove your worth. It wasn't easy at first, but I got the hang of it." Seeing that he accepted, she asks. "Would you like a booth or table?"

Takeshi steps forward to reply for everyone. "I think a booth will do us. Although we may want a chair since there might not be enough space."

With a nod, the waitress escorts them to an empty booth on the left side without suggestion to a better seating arrangement. After the menus were placed on the table, Meiling gestures them in before going for a chair at an unoccupied table. Takeshi kindly takes it, being the only one on his feet.

Meiling took their drinks order, going off to get them to give time on their choice. Whilst their eyes browse the menu, Nozomi asks. "Why did you choose a booth instead of a table?"

Since it was Takeshi that chose, he explained. "I thought it was less cautious when it came to eavesdroppers."

"Huh, you actually used your brain." Hayato spoke, eyes not away from the menu. Although a bit insulting, Takeshi gave a small grin.

It didn't take long for their waitress to return. In doing so the group was ready to order, and after she left they got down to business. To start, Hayato placed his Digivice on the table for show then asked. "What functions do you know this thing has?"

Eyes on the device, taking note its colour difference, Takato answers. "Only what I saw today. It escaped me to pick a time of day to give it a look over."

Bridge of his nose being rubbed, Hayato's eyes were closed as he said. "My first thought on you being a Tamer: You're an idiot."

Takato wasn't going to allow that. "Hey, cut me some slack. This sort of thing is still new to me."

To clear the mood, the other guardian says. "That's why we're here, to have a good bowl of ramen while Takato gets a Tamer 101 session. You never know who you'll go up against, like Rika from earlier."

This was where Hayato took charge. "Your first lesson is to understand your equipment. Always carry your Digivice on you; you never know what'll pop up for a fight. Tamers out there won't all be friendly and might rope you into a battle to get at your partners data."

"That sounds like what Rika wanted to do." Takato brought up. "She mentioned 'absorb' before Renamon attacked."

Takeshi spoke before Hayato could continue. "When a Digimon defeats another, it's a choice of live or deletion. If it's deletion then the victor is able to absorb that Digimon's data to get strong."

"In other words, you kill them to get stronger." Nozomi said to make it clear, not fond of it due to life being taken regardless of who or what they are.

Not liking it by his expression, Sawada Highs best baseball player made it verbally known. "Trust me, we don't like it either. It's just there isn't any other way when a wild Digimon comes through and endangers lives. Tamers are another matter that don't care about causing trouble, not easy to keep under wraps either depending on time and location."

It then dawned on Makoto to ask. "Hold on. For some time we hear about gas explosions, unexplained destruction and other stuff going on. Did those involve Digimon incidents?"

Hayato couldn't help but smirk. "You're a bright one, aren't you? Let's just say that will be a lesson for another time, right now its back on topic. Our Digivices have a few functions aside from the analyser. There's call, sight for sight, locator, and especially the card swipe."

The trio that didn't know that were confused, which Takato made verbally known why. "Okay, the card swipe I understand when I saw Rika use it on Renamon that nearly blew Guilmon's head off, but what are 'call', 'locator' and 'sight for sight'?"

"Don't forget the name of whoever gave them those silly names." Nozomi adds, arm propped on the table to rest her head on.

Takeshi shrugs, clueless himself. "We don't know who named them, but it stayed that way whenever talked about."

Reasonable or not, Hayato again went back on topic. "Anyway! Despite what they're called, call is a communication function that allows you to contact anyone you know that has a Digivice, just find the option and speak that persons name. Sight for sight allows you to see through the eyes of your Digimon as long as they're in range. Locator lets you search for your partner in case you lose one another…"

"I remember that." Takato cuts him off, which the Vongola guardian didn't like. "A compass popped out and led us to where Guilmon appeared. It reminded me of one those holograms from a sci-fi movie."

New information to hear that got both boys to exchange eye contact before Takeshi looks back to say. "Sounds like you got an upgraded version, ours just comes on screen."

"We might get back to that later." Hayato thought out loud, a bit intrigued to see for himself. "Another thing you should know is that you need to put together a Tamer deck if you plan to Digi-Modify in battle."

Takato raised a brow, yet another new thing to learn about. "A Tamer deck?"

"Simple." Takeshi decided to explain. "It's a deck of Digimon cards specifically for Tamer usage. You've got a normal deck to go against players, but a Tamers deck can be made up of random cards you think would do well for your partner to go against the real thing."

Whoever thought of it made a good call, taking in account that there are many cards that can prove effective against who knows what a Tamer might fight. It made Takato do a mental note to construct one later that'll suit Guilmon.

"It's a good thing you still got your collection, huh?"

Makoto's question snapped the brunette out of his thoughts to give a nod, a small smile as he said. "I got a number of them that I don't know where to begin aside from power ups."

"Just remember." Takeshi says in a serious tone. "Even though they help, depending what card you use, it shares your partner's energy, so use them wisely."

If it were school it would be worth to take notes. Takato took it in, using all information they can give so he would be ready should he and Guilmon have to fight Rika and Renamon again.

"Here are your orders."

Meiling spoke to get their attention, a tray with four bowls on. Takeshi made room for her to put them down. "The last one will be here shortly." She said before departing to the counter.

With her gone Hayato mentions one thing. "Tamers are suspected to be anyone around our age, but Digimon have been around longer than that to a point we don't exactly know how many there are in total."

By the time Meiling returned their table's speaker continues with a hand gesture as she puts down the bowl. "Bun-girl here is one of them. Her partner's a Bearmon."

As Takato, Makoto and Nozomi were surprised to hear that, a shocked Meiling froze like a statue till she got a look at Hayato's Digivice still on the table. "You could've hinted that you were talking to another Tamer. And how many times have I told you about calling me 'bun-girl'?"

"Get your hair in a different style and I'll think about it." It was all he said in a casual manner, chopsticks in hand before digging in.

Tempted to use the tray on his head, a reminder of trouble to come should Meiling do so, therefore what came to mind will do. "Whatever you say, octopus-head."

A surprised Nozomi nearly choked on the noodles while Takato had his midway and Makoto hadn't started. Someone that dares speak to Hayato Gokudera in such a way had to be brave, stupid and/or suicidal.

Takeshi ignored what circumstances were to happen and laughed it off while his fellow guardian scowls at the girl. "What did you say?"

An unsatisfied Meiling just walks off without a care, tray behind her back. "Let me know if you want anything else." Not going to stick around to find out who the new Tamer was thanks to Hayato being… himself really.

"You can shut up now!" the teen almost yells to get through to Takeshi, who now came to a snigger.

…

After what happened, Rika took her time walking home, a pair of earphones in that's inserted into the phone in her pocket so that she'd have a good song going while in thought.

'Who would've thought that guy of all people being a Tamer? And what's with that pet of his not having any information?'

Renamon, being no where in sight, shared a telepathic bond with Rika to help converse while out in the open. It proved useful to discuss matters such as this. 'He is a Digimon of interest. My Diamond Storm barely had an effect on him.'

A scoff came from Rika. 'That was probably a fluke that won't happen next time.' convinced it was that instead of anything else. 'At least I get that rematch in a way.'

'You mean with Takato Matsuki? Out of the Tamers we've encountered, he seems to be the only one to have caught your interest.'

'You better not jump to conclusion, Renamon. He and I fought in a card battle some years back and never saw each other for a rematch. Now that he's a Tamer like me, things have gone up a level despite how he treats whoever that Digimon is called.'

The kitsune kindly refreshes her memory. 'I believe that boy called him Guilmon.'

"Guilmon…Guilmon…" The redhead tested it out loud, having stopped while doing so. "Dino-boy seems to fit him well. Gogglehead better enjoy his company while he can, because his data will be ours next time you two fight, Renamon."

'Indeed, Rika.'

With that last telepathic thought said, Rika continues onward, a personal thought in mind as she comes to the gate of an old Japanese styled house owned by the Nonaka family. 'Gogglehead… That's not bad since he seems to like to wear those goggles.'

Since she lives there, Rika lets herself through the gate and kept going till she was inside. Shoes removed at the entrance, she calls out despite being a big place. "I'm home!" not going to wait for a response, Rika makes her way to her bedroom to sort out her deck.

However a voice eventually became heard as she got to the garden part. "I'm glad you're back!"

Rika stops, earphones removed and a light blue smartphone out to wrap the former round as a girl emerged from behind. A 16 year old, fair skinned girl that has silver eyes and black, neck length choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. Being a nice day, she has on red cargo shorts, bare feet and a black tank top with a bloomed rose in the middle and petals scattered even at the back.

A smirk adorned her face as Rika turns halfway to make eye contact, no change in her emotionless expression. The silver eyed girl kept smirking, arms now folded. "You and I still got that tie breaker from last night to settle."

Her reason made the redheads eyes roll, turning to make her leave. "I only played that game to kill some time, Ruby." About to walk away till the one now known as Ruby said.

"It's okay if you're chicken to take me on again."

'I have much better things to do than play a stupid video game.' Rika thought, wanting to say it out loud. Unfortunately a competitive side exists that wouldn't allow it to be said, instead. "Give me ten minutes and you'll get your rematch."

With a small cheer, Ruby was off to get things ready while saying. "See you till then, sister!"

Now alone, excluding Renamon being hidden, Rika clenched her free hand, a frown made at what Ruby said. "We are not sisters…"

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen**_

After finishing their food, drinks and talk, Takato went with Hayato to pay their bill because of what he wanted to ask.

"Yeah, we do takeaways like most places." Meiling replies at the counters cash register situated at the end.

Takato noticed the silver haired teen look at him with a brow raised as if he were stupid. "Don't give me that. This could be one of those places that don't do them."

"Here you go." She adds, handing change to Hayato before a takeaway menu that includes contact details was given to Takato. "However, if it's for your partner you're going to have to be a bit creative on deliveries because I'm the only one that knows about Digimon here."

Doing a quick think about that by the expression on his face, Takato not long said. "That's a good point, Digimon do eat a lot, and it would be odd for a person to order all that for himself."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now let's go." Hayato said, already on his way where everyone waited.

Both pairs of eyes on him, Meiling spoke quietly to not be heard. "A real charmer, isn't he?" Takato just nods in agreement, about to follow till he was stopped by a second question. "Sorry, but what's your name? It's almost funny since we go to Sawada High and never bump into each other."

Takato turns halfway to show a smile. "Yeah, it is. My name's Takato Matsuki."

A nod came from her. "Mine's Meiling Li. But you already knew that, huh?"

The goggle wearer chuckles, hands going into his jacket pockets. "Yeah, thanks to a school newspaper that had an article on your tournament win. Its how I knew you're in our school."

Just as Meiling was about to say something else, a serious Hayato was not long behind the brunette, a hand on his shoulder to get attention. "We got a problem."

Takato's head turns in confusion, about to ask when Hayato beat him to it. "I just got a call from the Digimon's babysitter. It wasn't much, but we have to get back to the park ASAP."

One thought came to a now alarmed Takato. 'Guilmon!'

Hayato said. "Because I had to get you, the others went on ahead. It'll take a while for transport to get us so you better be a good runner."

With a nod, Takato bids goodbye to Meiling before the two males made a quick departure. The girl heard what was said, and by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

After his call was complete, Spike was in a mad rush to catch up to Guilmon, Commandramon and Kotemon. One moment the trio were playing a game, next a couple ninja geared up vegetables turned up out of nowhere and got them to give chase.

He found them in an area where two dinosaur sculptures were situated that children at times climb on, able to be mistaken for a couple pieces of artwork. Around the circular field are trees, blocked by a railing before them that Spike entered from a wide opening. Not only were the two identical creatures present, but also another in between that resembles a yellow furred lion with a gold ring around its neck and blue eyes.

Guilmon, Commandramon and Kotemon stood in front, primed for battle while Spike didn't know what to do. He wasn't an expert, but he could tell they were Digimon from past encounters.

"Well, well, well, look what our Ninjamon dragged in."

Brown eyes moved left to where a male voice was located, a 15 year old leaning against one of the trees, having a mess of black spiky hair, green eyes and wearing a red t-shirt that has torn sleeves, blue jeans with some rips, and white trainers. A Digivice can be seen clipped on one side of his brown belt, white with pale yellow ring, strap and buttons, also a deck pouch placed opposite

A second boy is 16 years old, being a bit taller than the first and sitting atop of the sculpture their Digimon were near, having blonde hair with green highlights, blue eyes, wearing an orange vest to show off an athletic physique, dark blue jeans and black boots. A black belt is worn for his clipped Digivice that's also white, but with cyan ring, buttons and a green strap, and a deck pouch attached behind. "That's good. It would've been a waste to scare everyone away for privacy."

Spike felt a little relieved to hear that the absent people meant they were scared off, hopefully none were harmed. Although his Digimon trio maybe able to handle theirs, question is what's to happen afterwards because police were probably notified and thus on their way. Mind you, it depends how long ago their scare tactic happened, otherwise the park should be surrounded by now.

The boy on top of the sculpture grins, head tilted to the other side. "Hey, Kyoya, want to see what we're up against before the rumble starts?"

Since three Digimon were present on their side, it made sense there to be three Tamers present. A grunt was heard from their third member, soon to come out in their line of sight from behind the sculpture. A tall 17 year old boy with tanned skin and a muscular figure, having dark green hair that spikes high along with a ponytail draped behind his head, sharp blue lion-like eyes and a long, cross shaped scar going across them. His clothes consist of a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt that ends above his belly button, brown fingerless gloves, same coloured boots and beige trousers, also a necklace with a fang hanging on it. A brown belt is worn that held a dark green Digivice with light green ring, buttons and strap behind him, and strapped on his upper right thigh is a brown deck pouch.

Left hand in his coat pocket while the other scratches the back of his hair, a glare was on what his group was up against. "Not much to look at, therefore a waste to wake me up for." That is until his eyes laid on Guilmon, curious on what he is.

He reached for his Digivice, its Analyser now active with an image of the red saurian on display. What he received was similar to Rika, Hayato and Takeshi when they tried. "No data, huh? It looks like this wasn't a waste of time after all." He looks up to reveal a toothy grin, a hand rose to point at his prey. "I call dibs on that red one, boy's. Do what you want with the others."

Not going to argue, the one by the trees joined his two friends, a cocky smirk already due to what's to happen. The second remained, only unclipping his Digivice to be ready.

Odds not good since none of their Tamers have arrived to provide support, Spike tries to stall for time at the same time attempt to defuse this situation. "Come on guys, let's just walk away without any trouble and forget we saw each other."

Only allowed for one to speak on their behalf, both heads turned to their green haired comrade, who didn't seem to want to stop since they came this far. He gave a few toss and catches with his Digivice, grin still present. "You want us to stop when our fun hasn't begun? Show him what we think about that, Liollmon!"

The lion known as Liollmon gave a roar as acknowledgement before he pounced, both Ninjamon unsheathing their swords while the first move was made.

 _ **End of Chapter 4!**_

* * *

Hope you liked the new chapter. As you recall at the end note on the last chapter, Dan Kuso's side story has been unlocked, therefore it has been uploaded into the Anime X-Overs fandom at the same time this story got updated. You will be notified on this story on future updates because I aim to do so with both stories at the same time once ready.

Tamer Side Story: Dan Kuso.

And those of you that are fans of the Yu-Gi-Oh series 5D's and VRAINS, my friend Yusei-pal473 has not long updated Link into Domino City that is a crossover of the two.

Characters List:

Card Captor Sakura: Meiling Li.

RWBY: Ruby Rose.

Beyblade Metal Fight series: Kyoya Tategami.


	6. 5: Through a Tamers Eyes

**_Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in._**

* * *

 _ **Generation of Tamers:**_

 _ **Tamer Arc**_

 _ **5: Through a Tamers Eyes**_

A couple pairs of running feet can be heard in the park, a male and female police officer responded to a wild animal call that made them investigate before animal control is contacted. However when they got to the location all they saw were supervised children having fun and adults in conversation.

Confused due to what they were told not being present, the male officer asks. "This is where that lion was spotted, right?"

A nod came from his partner that replied. "I'm positive. It has been a short while since we got the call, so maybe it moved elsewhere."

"If so, why haven't those people evacuated?" He now asks. It doesn't make sense that a lion is loose in the park and people are being normal about it when they should evacuate.

Being in the same boat about that, she can only answer. "That's a good question. Despite eye witness reports, for all we know this could be a hoax by someone in a lion costume."

About to walk away, her companion again asks. "To be on the safe side, shouldn't we advise them to get to safety?"

"Let's verify the danger first and then call in an official alert. I don't like to ruin a families happy time."

Although what she said sounds right, he didn't like the idea of going off with possible danger about while innocent lives are present when they should leave.

Unbeknownst to them, as the officer hurries to follow, beneath the façade of people having a good time, a battle is in progress between three Digimon that had their Tamers present against three without. Spike was helpless in this situation, unable to use a gun due to it not having much affect on Digimon, and he certainly can't use it on any of the Tamers for obvious reasons.

"Hothead!"

"Shadow Slash!"

An overhead flame engulfed shinai met a lightning fast sword, sparks flew as both wielders glared before contact was broke with a strong push from Ninjamon that sent his opponent a fair distance away.

"DCD Bomb!"

"Iga-ryu Ougi Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Commandramon tossed a bomb at the second Ninjamon, who performed a hand seal before a dozen clones appeared, a few taken out by the explosion. The rest charged in a circular formation around their opponent that primed his rifle.

"M16 Assassin!"

With trained speed, he rotates randomly to take out as many as he could without wasting a shot until the real one either reveal himself or gets hit.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Guilmon's launched projectile missed as Liollmon jumps to evade, going for the mini-dinosaur in the process with an open mouth.

"Critical Bite!"

Without thinking, the red Digimon held up a claw instead of avoid it, and in doing so got pierced by sharp teeth that made him cry out in pain. Holding on, Guilmon tried to fling him off.

Kyoya grins out of amusement rather jump to conclusions on this being easy. 'Good to see this one can put up a fight.' He thought with arms folded, gaze kept on his partner's battle while his two companions dealt with their own.

Able to notice the two officers depart, a thought came to Spike on how they didn't react to the sight of creatures from another world in battle. "It has to be CEDEF's handy work."

When Tamer battles happen in daylight, illusionists from CEDEF assist to conceal what they can to avoid panic until it's over and damages are repaired. However despite their help, Spike could do with one other thing right now. 'Where are their Tamers when I need them?' wishing he'd asked where they were to determine a time they'd return, or at least put a tracer on one earlier.

"M16 Assault!"

Commandramon opens fire on Ninjamon that advanced, using speedy swordsmanship to deflect as many bullets as possible. When close the bullets stopped and his target was able to swing away, Commandramon became defensive by using his gun that he will regret later.

Kotemon and Ninjamon showed skill in their fight despite the former going against a metal blade. This made the latter grin after their weapons clash. "Not bad for a toothpick."

Not going to accept the taunt, Kotemon responds. "You should know it's not the weapon that wins a battle." He paused to knock back his opponent then deliver a swift thrust while there was a chance.

Ninjamon was surprised at the power put into it. After doing that, Kotemon sounded smug while still poised. "It's the skill of its wielder."

Still atop of the structure, Ninjamon's Tamer that's up against Kotemon frowns at how it looked, not seeing the other boys teasing grin. "It looks like your partner is being bested." It got him to glare in his direction that didn't faze him.

Kyoya did not join in, being intrigued on Guilmon. Although he lacks a bit on offense, he seems to be holding his own by being evasive to not have Liollmon do a repeat with Critical Bite. However, despite this all things must come to an end. With eyes closed, he said to both. "Let's bust out the cards before we get uninvited guests ruining our fun."

Before they did as told, a voice came from above that got them to look up in confusion.

"Petit Prominence!"

Guilmon and Liollmon stood with space between them, teeth bared and killer intent on their faces until they heard what sounded like an attack. A quick look up was done before both scattered.

Something clad in flames struck the ground, an explosion made that nobody was caught in. It got all Digimon to stop, eyes now on a figure within dispersing smoke that has what looks to be three pairs of white wings.

Kyoya frowns at the newcomer, a sense of familiarity once he got a good look at it. Come to think of it, Commandramon and Kotemon added in got him to recall where he saw them last as a group. "Don't tell me those guys are…"

"This fight ends now!"

He didn't finish due to a girls voice that cut him off. All heads now turned to find Tsunayuki, in school uniform, Digivice in hand and not happy.

Although numbers have slightly increased, Kyoya didn't like it even though the trio in battle still didn't have Tamers to support them. Knowledgeable on who he was dealing with became enough to call a retreat, teeth clenched due to dislike for it.

However his two friends didn't see it that way as the one next to him had a card out per earlier instruction. "So someone new is in this fight, it doesn't matter."

"We're done here. Liollmon, let's go!" Kyoya said that brought surprise to his two companions.

The one atop of the structure was first to speak as the coat wearer turns to leave. "What do you mean 'we're done'?" Liollmon, confused at first, listened anyway.

To answer, Kyoya glares in his direction that made him flinch. "Don't make me repeat myself. Call back your damn ninja and let's go." using a fierce tone that left no room to talk.

The other boy, not going to be next for anger to be aimed at, gave a whistle to Ninjamon that got both to jump in front of their partners. Once Liollmon jogged by, both ninja's threw smoke bombs to allow escape after the smoke went away.

With them gone, Tsuna let's out a sigh of relief, not actually wanting to get violent. She pockets her Digivice then rushed to join Spike while Commandramon and Kotemon did the same for Coronamon, who was being sniffed at by Guilmon.

"Um, hello to you to, I think." The uncomfortable Digimon said in assumption it was a form of greet. A smile emerged at his friends that joined.

Shinai tapped on his shoulder, Kotemon said. "I'm glad to see you came."

Commandramon nods. "Indeed. Although you're entrance was a bit showy."

That brought on a shrug from their companion. "It wasn't supposed to be. Tsuna thought it be a good idea to go on ahead by air, therefore swiped Hyper Wing."

"Do you want to be friends with Guilmon also?" said the hopeful red saurian, rather happy to meet someone that isn't like the trio that got away.

Not able to see a problem, Coronamon nods. "Sure."

A happy cheer came as a result, thinking it to be a great day because he's made three new friends, not sure what to make of Spike due to lack of communication and failed cooperation in fun.

While they converse, Tsuna was with Spike, the former being first to speak. "Are you okay?"

A hand scratches his hair, eyes closed after what happened. He's faced assassins, bounty hunters, criminals that earn him good money and other dangerous situations, but when it came to Digimon he can't do anything but keep out of the way, not good for ones pride. "Give me a couple beers, I'll be peachy later."

Although he meant it, Tsuna gave a small smile. "I'm glad we made it before things really got out of hand."

That got Spike to look round to see not much damage that would be worth an investigation aside from some burn marks from Commandramon's bombs. Not just that, how the trio fought replayed in his mind. "Sure, if you don't want to call what they went through that."

"Tsuna!"

Coronamon's call got their heads to turn, the four Digimon approaching as he continued. "I suggest we get out of here before CEDEF decide to cancel their illusion. This place hasn't been affected much from the fight, and the grass might not require a patch job."

In agreement, the Tenth Vongola boss tried to think of a way to get everyone out of the park until Spike spoke. "Don't rattle your brain too much, kid. Our red friend's partner gave us a place to use for this kind of situation." That got a confused Tsuna to blink, only to receive a wordless grin as a response from the man.

...

Takato and the others had to get their breath back once they got to their destination before continuing on, Nozomi being used to it thanks to training and a balanced diet to get her body in shape, and both guardians of Vongola keep themselves fit due to what they go through. Once rested enough, their run recommenced, using Hayato's Digivice to locate Commandramon since wherever he is the other two should be with him.

It led them to the shed, and a certain saurian was ecstatic at his Tamers return. "Takatomon!" Everyone moved as Guilmon pounced the poor boy who didn't think quick enough to do the same.

"Come on, Guilmon, I haven't been gone long to earn this!" Takato loudly said while on the ground, getting his face licked.

"But I'm happy you're back! Guilmon made new friends."

Only those present before their absence came to mind to have Takato comment while pushing his partner off. "I'm glad Commandramon, Kotemon and Mr Spiegel are now your friends, pal."

Guilmon's head tilts, a correction needed to be made. "Spikemon didn't want to be friends yet, so I left him alone. Coronamon and Tsunayuki were nice to become it with me though." Those names caught Hayato's and Takeshi's attention, surprised expressions at their boss' name.

"How is it squirt doesn't get 'mon' to her name?" Spike asks with arms folded, leaning against the opened gates bars. However it was Tsunayuki Sawada that revealed herself from within that did it, Coronamon being next to her.

Silence was all round, shock on everyone's faces except Spike and the Digimon. Tsuna began to get a bit uncomfortable, having known it wasn't going to be easy once it got to this.

"Tenth! Why are you here?" Hayato exclaims, immediately in front of her that it made said girl step back.

"We're not the only ones that came." She said, both moving aside for a second human to come out.

It came to a shock again for the human students at who it was for different reasons. "Principal Sawada?"

"Hello kids. It seems we have much to talk about that Mr's Gokudera and Yamamoto probably haven't told you yet. But we'll do it tomorrow after school since you three have been through enough today."

Takato, Nozomi nor Makoto could find words to say what they want, a lot to take in that made what they learnt earlier nothing.

Despite what was said, there was one piece of information Iemitsu would like to know. "I have a question for you, Mr Matsuki." A finger then points at Guilmon. "What can you tell me about that Digimon?"

Even though Iemitsu Sawada is a good man whenever they see him, because of what's going on there is no telling what role he plays, therefore Takato made sure Guilmon was behind him, a frown at the man. "His name is Guilmon, my partner." Spoken in a bold tone of voice before Makoto and Nozomi stood on both sides to show how protective they are of the confused saurian also.

Able to understand what they're doing, Iemitsu held up both hands as means of no harm. "I guess I'll explain some stuff rather wait for tomorrow. Since Digimon and Tamers have appeared, a suppression unit was made to keep their existence a secret, using whatever means at their disposal to fabricate news coverage and manipulate all evidence to fool everyone."

Nozomi asks once he was finished. "What does the government get out of it aside from public safety?"

Not going to be completely honest, he may as well play along. "It's as you say, 'public safety.' We know military weapons can't do much against high level Digimon so it was thought best to convince Tamers to fight for us secretly to keep things under control as best as possible."

It was Makoto to ask next. "Are you the leader of it?"

This got a grin to emerge on Iemitsu, a hand on Tsuna's head to ruffle her hair. "Nope. What I'm in charge of collaborates with suppression in whatever way we can, going by the name CEDEF. The leader is my little princess here."

Hair being ruffled was one thing to cause embarrassment, but being called 'little princess' by her father certainly did it by how red her face got. "Dad!"

Those that didn't know were stunned. Tsunayuki Sawada, 16 years old, is found out to be not just a Tamer but a leader of something big to keep Digimon and Tamer encounters under control.

It suddenly dawned on Takato to snap out of it. "Hold on! We ran all the way here because there was trouble, so why is it as we left it?"

'Good way to change the subject, young man.' Iemitsu thought.

Spike became the explainer since he witnessed it all. "A couple Digimon turned up, decided to have a game of follow the leader that led us to their partners, plus a third Tamer."

"Kyoya Tategami was among them." Tsuna says, meant for her guardians because they know the person.

Although she spoke honestly, Hayato wanted more clarification to make sure. "Tategami was here? Partnered to Liollmon and leader of the Leone gang?" A nod was received, enough to make him say in sarcasm. "Just great."

A possible record for confusion in one day due to a lot of things that led to information, this was one of them that Nozomi chose to ask. "Who is Kyoya Tategami?"

This was where Iemitsu steps in, a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "You may as well know just to be safe, especially you, Takato. That person is a tough Tamer to handle and a trouble maker you should stay away from, including his group called the Leone gang."

"He and three members of his gang attacked Guilmon and the others at another part of the park." Tsuna speaks her part. "Because of past encounters we've had, Kyoya left after Coronamon and I arrived."

"That's a wonder." Hayato said, arms folded and a hand beneath his chin. "That guy doesn't give up easy, so why did he just walk away." Realising what he said, he quickly adds while in a panic. "However I'm sure the strength you and Coronamon possess was the main reason, boss!"

Tsuna sighs at his words while Iemitsu chuckles. Takeshi, tempted to join, decided to bring an official end to their meeting. "How about we all head home? I'm sure we could all use a good rest."

No one disagreed with that, preparations were brought up first by Iemitsu. "I suggest we have one or two Digimon stay with Guilmon in case trouble pays another visit."

Doing as a loyal and honourable soldier would do despite what he has been through, Commandramon steps forward. "I volunteer to remain to keep watch!" proud to hear got Hayato to smirk.

Coronamon raised a hand, using this as an opportunity to get to know their new friend. "I'll stay as well."

May as well not be left out, Kotemon raised his shinai. "I don't mind."

There was a problem Takato thought up that had to be said. "Look, I'm grateful for your help to keep Guilmon safe, but I can only provide food for one Digimon, not a total of four."

A problem like that isn't one for the Vongola, which Iemitsu gladly voiced. "Don't worry about that, Mr Matsuki, I will take care of it for tonight, and throw in breakfast as a bonus."

Not sure how to react to the generous offer, though rejection isn't an option. "Thank you, Mr Sawada. I don't know how to pay you back for it, but I'll do my best."

The man waves it off with a carefree expression. "Another thing you don't have to worry about, it'll be something we'll sort out one day."

Tsuna didn't know whether or not to like it. Although what her father is doing was out of kindness, there's no telling what he may want in return.

Glad that was sorted, all Iemitsu had to do now. "I'll give everyone a ride home. It's the least I can do since my princess did her part."

"Dad, can you please stop calling me that?!" Tsuna exclaims in embarrassment before bringing up. "Not only that, but the car can't fit everyone."

Takato raised a hand. "I don't mind walking. I got a lot to think about anyway."

Not wanting him to be alone, an idea came to Iemitsu that brought a mischievous smirk. "Tsuna, why don't you join Mr Matsuki in case he requires more answers?"

It was a surprise for said girl, unexpected that her father suggested it due to it involving a boy he barely knows. Although, being a principal and leader of CEDEF, he could've done a background check without her knowing. "I don't know…"

"Allow me to do it!" Hayato practically yelled that made almost everyone jump, not going to allow Tsuna to be alone with the boy, unsure whether it's due to lack of trust or being overprotective.

Iemitsu managed to hold back a frown, having a reason for doing this. "No, no, Mr Gokudera. You and Mr Yamamoto are to come with me to talk about some stuff."

Seeing as he wasn't needed anymore, Spike decides to remind them of his presence. "Since you guys have it all under control here, I'm going to head off. You know the drill about my pay, Iemitsu." There was the task to bring Hayato and Takeshi to the lair, but Iemitsu had that covered it would seem.

Said man nods in confirmation before Spike departs, giving all a wave when he got to the stairs. They may as well take his leave as an example, but first they bid the Digimon farewell.

"Aww, Guilmon gets to have his first sleepover." Nozomi said, happy for their mini-dinosaur friend that tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a sleepover?" He asks the girl crouched in front of him.

A hand went behind a winged ear to scratch while she explains after a giggle. "It's where you have friends spend the night to have fun, eat lots of food, tell stories, watch movies. It's not exactly going to go that way with you guys, but I think you'll manage."

It perked up Guilmon's interest, a tail wag as an indication for most parts he knew that was going to be liked.

 _ **Nonaka Residence: Ruby's Bedroom.**_

"GAME OVER! PLAYER 2 WINS!"

"Aw, man!" Ruby cries out, dropping on her back after another loss against Rika.

The two were on the floor in front of the television that's hooked to a game machine, Ruby having lost. Rika sat cross legged, a stoic expression, controller in both hands and eyes on Ruby after the former won.

"For someone who doesn't play video games often, you're pretty good, Rika." Ruby said, arms spread, controller still in hand and eyes on the ceiling.

The redhead shrugs, putting the device to one side since they were done. "That or you just suck at it." That gained a frown in her direction.

The flat screen television was on a stand in the top right corner of the room, a wardrobe against the wall behind them, closet on the left side that contains a rolled up bedroll, spare sheets, pillows and some other stuff. A short, stretch cabinet is next to the TV stand that held a mixture of video games, DVD's, books and comics with school books on top, a closed laptop and a case with stationary equipment. Also in the middle of the room is a short coffee table that has a couple empty glasses on top of coasters.

"That's not nice to say, you know." Ruby pouts with a puffed out cheek that received another shrug.

Since they were done, Rika had no reason to stick around, therefore stood to depart. Ruby sat up, confused on why she was going. "Aren't you going to stick around some more? We hardly spend time together and thought this would be a good opportunity."

Words Rika didn't stop for until she got to the door, opening it partly before said. "I got things to do."

It furthered her sister's confusion, questioning with a head tilt. "What things? Did you finally make friends to share your number?" It's easy to see that Rika was a loner when spotted on her walks, a second reason why Ruby hangouts with her as best she can.

Her assumption made the Tamer scoff. "As if. Its homework if you're that interested to know."

At the word 'homework,' Ruby had a topic in mind to get Rika to stay even just a little. "You know, if you hate that private school, just talk to mom to get transferred." A suggestion popped into mind that made her gasp in hope and excitement. "Maybe we can go to school together!"

That was what Rika needed to make her leave without a reply, just a thought. 'That's easier said than done.'

It was quiet till she got to her room and Renamon appeared in a corner. Rika's bedroom looked like Ruby's in arrangement and furniture, only a different style wardrobe and TV stand, plus some framed photographs stood on the cabinet. Her table had a mess of cards she didn't clear away after sorting her deck, was going to do it after she got back from school till Renamon informed her about Guilmon.

"Your sister seems keen to spend time with you, Rika." The yellow kitsune says without moving.

It didn't cause much of a facial reaction from said girl as she moves to the table, going on a knee to clear it. "I noticed, but I haven't got time for that. There's enough on my plate in getting you to Digivolve, it'll be a step close to being the strongest Tamer out of all others."

Not wanting to question about it, Renamon kept quiet while in acceptance to what was said. "What should we do about Guilmon and his Tamer? Shall I keep an eye on one of them?"

Rika snorts. "We know where they'll be, unless Gogglehead has enough brain cells to think up a new place for that pet."

A nod came from Renamon, now just one thing on her mind. "What of those two that interfered?"

It was stupid to retreat the way they did, in belief her partner could take on all three, therefore Rika declared. "We're not going to do the same as today. They're Digimon's data will be a bonus if they choose to get in our way again."

With a final nod, the kitsune disappears to leave her Tamer to think. Not only does she have a new Tamer to deal with, but also a couple familiars that have gotten in the way enough times to be remembered. It then dawned on Rika. "Wasn't there normally a girl whenever I run into those two? What was her partners name…?"

While remembering, violet eyes went to gathered cards, about to stack them up until a half shown image caught her eye. Having dug it out, it was of Coronamon, and due to its assistance Rika was able to answer her own question. "There you are."

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

While Guilmon settled in with his guests and Iemitsu took everyone home before having words with Hayato and Takeshi, Takato and Tsuna were in an uncomfortable silence after they found a bench to sit on.

Actually Tsuna sat in an uncomfortable silence, Takato was leaned back with both arms on the backrest, eyes closed as he took in a nice breeze. They were given their backpacks before Mr Sawada left, and it was easy to keep Guilmon from following after Coronamon suggested a game to play.

Hands clasped on her lap with eyes occasionally wander in the boy's direction, Tsuna felt warm the longer she stared that her sights went elsewhere as a distraction. During their time as students they haven't interacted for long, now that they know one another is a Tamer it can mean they can become official friends… again in Tsunayuki's case.

Unlike Takato, who thought that night was a confusing dream than a memory, Tsuna never forgot what happened, being in tears for losing a friend because he knew one of her secrets. At first her father wasn't happy once told, but a look at Tsuna's depression made whatever anger diminish so father can embrace daughter until she ran out of tears and fell asleep.

Enough silence had past for Tsuna to speak after an inhale of breath. "S-So, how are you adjusting to being a Tamer so far?"

Eyes kept closed, Takato replied. "At first I thought it was a dream when Makoto, Nozomi and I found Guilmon, but since it turned out not to be one it made me really happy on the inside that I have my own partner and Digivice."

Hearing this made Tsuna smile at him, though it went away at what was said next. "But I guess it's like the TV show where trouble comes round every corner, although I didn't expect it to be from other Tamers."

It being spoken like that got the Tenth Vongola boss to make him understand. "You can expect Tamers to be your allies though. I'm one, Hayato is another and so is Takeshi."

Red eyes half opened to the blue sky. "I guess this is my way of seeing things like one of you, huh? I hope I don't screw it up, because I don't want bad stuff to happen to Guilmon."

"We can help train you!" She says as an outburst that got Takato to finally look at her, a brow arched on what she meant.

Realised it was said louder than expected, she looks away to avoid red cheeks being seen while it was made clear. "I-I mean, Hayato and Takeshi told you stuff on being a Tamer, you just need to experience what we go through to get a feel for it… Your encounter with Rika shouldn't really count since you weren't ready."

Now Takato tilts his head. "Something tells me that might happen a lot since I won't know when Guilmon will get attacked. And did either of those guys call you about Rika? I didn't mention her once."

"We had some run ins with her. Is she someone you knew to have a falling out with?" She asks to make sure.

Takato's head shakes, not sure to mention the dream he had that involved Rika and Renamon going against Lynxmon. "Not exactly. Some time ago she and I fought in the final match at a Digimon card tournament. We talked a bit before she left and, apparently, became rivals. That was the only time I saw her until today, so it wasn't much of a rivalry."

"Maybe she thought you'd meet at some point. Although I don't think using real Digimon was what either of you had in mind to settle things." Tsuna speaks her mind after some thought.

The boy nods in agreement, leaning forward for his eyes to look at the ground. "To be honest… there was another time I saw her." He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but deep down belief was there that told him Tsuna can be trusted. "It was in a dream I had the other night after I got Guilmon. She and Renamon were up against a Lynxmon, able to beat it and absorb its data."

Tsuna listened, no facial expression to indicate how she felt. However Takato didn't notice, only by assumption she thought he was crazy that made him say after a chuckle. "You probably think that's crazy to hear, don't you?"

"No, not really."

Surprise came over the red eyed teen, staring at her to see if she spoke truthfully. Tsuna contained the urge to giggle at his expression, an explanation given. "We're partnered to creatures thought only to be fictional characters for a TV show. I think that's crazy enough to believe anything that doesn't make sense. Not only that, a friend told me dreams can some times be made into premonitions. Maybe your dream of Rika and Renamon was a sign that you were meant to meet."

Put that way, it made sense for Takato by his responsive nod, not sure to talk about the other dreams that seem to be problematic due to how long he's been having them.

Before a decision was made, Tsuna stood up with a stretch then said. "As much as I love the park's help to think, what do you say we stretch our legs?"

Quite fine where they were, her smirk brought on a chuckle from him. "I believe what we talked about helped enough. Although I won't mind a walk through the city, maybe stop off somewhere to get some cards for a Tamer deck."

Glad not to be turned down, the Tenth Vongola boss smiles. "Then let's go. Bet I know a place you don't know about."

With that they were off, the rest of the day going without a Digimon emergence to disturb them. At least until tonight where a Digital Field encased an entire stadium that is fortunately empty, a baseball game about to be set for the weekend.

A couple of confused Ogremon appeared, looking round to see where they ended up, though that didn't help settle their mood afterwards.

"Where the heck are we?" The first asks, eyes going round the field.

The second shrugs, club on his shoulder whilst doing his own observation. "Who knows, it's no part of the Digital World I can remember being in."

It not long dawned on first to become hopeful while asking. "Do you think this is the Real World?" What he receives as a response so far was the sound of his data constructed comrade in thought, therefore attempts to convince him. "Think about it. There wasn't a Data Stream yet we somehow ended up here."

"Allow me to put your minds at ease."

A female voice got both to look in the direction of the fields exit to see a human girl, Meiling Li, wearing black sweat pants, a zipped up white jacket with red sleeves, hair in a single ponytail and white running shoes. "You're friend's right in being in the Real World. However my partner and I aren't going to let you go free unless we know what you're going to do." A gesture made to a serious Bearmon next to her, ready should there be a problem.

Pointing at his still silent friend, who stared sideways in his direction, he boasts. "Hah, I knew it! And you never believed those stories about this world, just eat, drink, fool around and fight. No brain to properly use."

Next thing that happened was his friend took hold of a horn to yank him in, now nervous at the scowl given. "Keep that big mouth going and you'll be my punching bag."

Non-reactive at the scene, Meiling's arms fold while Bearmon did some warm-ups. "Who'd a thought a night time jog would lead to a battle, Bearmon?"

"You can't predict when a Digimon is going to appear, so it's best to always be prepared. Isn't that what you tell me?" He answers in the form of a reminder.

Using one hand to pat his head, her other took out a white Digivice with yellow buttons and ring, the strap being red from a zipped jacket pocket. "You got that right. Makes me glad I take this everywhere along with some cards."

Unbeknownst to Meiling, a figure sat on the very top row in the right section, doing his best to not be noticed. A Salamon laid on his shoulder, able to hang on while commenting in a male voice. "Do you think we should help?"

A 17 year old boy had one leg over the other, arms folded and a pair of golden-brown eyes focused on the girl. His clothes consist of a long white scarf, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, plain orange shirt underneath, white and blue fingerless gloves, black trousers, and red and navy blue coloured shoes. A blue headband was worn to support his spiky dark red hair, also a red belt that holds a red deck pouch on one side and a Digivice opposite that's blue with white ring, buttons and strap. "Nah, let's see what she can do without it for now."

"Pummel Whack!"

The Ogremon that was threatening a moment ago went first to attack, dark energy let loose from his fist, formed into his face, made both Tamer and partner split to evade.

Meiling rolls to recover, device clenched in hand, a frown at their attacker. "I guess 'ladies first' doesn't apply to you guys, huh?"

Second was the one to reply, a shrug at first. "When it comes to a fight, to us it's who makes the first move that counts."

Going to go with it, Meiling stood before she took out 4 cards she brought along that would be useful. "Then you don't mind if Bearmon takes you both on at equal level." Neither responded, though it was going to happen with or without consent, Meiling got into position to swipe her choice.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution, activate!"

 _DIGIVOLUTION!_

"Bearmon Digivolve to… Grizzlymon!"

 _DIGIVOLUTION ENDS!_

Both Ogremon weren't intimidated by the new Digimon's appearance or yell of power, instead they were eager to get things going. It got first to announce. "Now we're talking. Here's the deal, first one to delete him gets the data, loser doesn't cry about it."

"Fine by me." second agreed while tapping his club onto his open hand. He then jumps at Grizzlymon, club now overhead.

"Bone Strike!"

To defend he rose onto his hind legs, using a single hard swing to avoid being hit, Ogremon being sent away to the side that isn't in Meiling's direction.

"Pummel Whack!"

First's dark energy struck while his target was still on his feet, a grunt sounded and step back made. Not happy, the bear Digimon's teeth were shown clenched, a hard glare on who did it. Lowering to all fours, he charged.

"Heavy Attack!"

However the first Ogremon timed it to jump over, using his back like a stepping stone. Grizzlymon came to a stop, claws embedded into the ground to help, moving sideways to see what's going on.

"It's not easy to hit a speedy target, huh?" First boasts, a grin to what he adds. "Bet you wish you had a partner like me, don't you, fur-ball." To prove a point, he leans forward to show second had gotten behind, going into a run.

Using his back as leverage, he got into the air higher, a spin performed to get on his right. There wasn't time for Grizzlymon to react fast enough, so Melieng used her second card.

"Digi-Modify! Bunshin, activate!"

"Bone Strike!"

A hard swing made contact, but what got hit turned into a cloud of smoke that brought confusion. It didn't make sense on how it was possible as second searched.

"Behind you!"

First's warning made it, but it was too late to react.

"Black Bear Claw!"

Shock came over him after a piercing claw was felt in his back. No words were spoken, not even a sound to indicate how much pain he was in. First gaped, Meiling's voice heard as he stood still.

"When you mentioned Grizzlymon needing a partner…" His head moves enough to see her smirk, two unused cards shown. "That's what I'm here for."

Grizzlymon's claw was yanked out sideways to have Ogremon spin, the former already on hind legs, both arms now raised.

"Crescent Dawn!"

Both Kuma Tsume delivered the final attack needed to end him, body turning into data. It was about to be absorbed until…

"Damn you! Bone Mace!"

Fast continuous whacks from firsts club came at Grizzlymon, forcing him back while on defence using both arms to block what he could. Ogremon took his spot, his friend's data being taken in to Meiling's surprise.

Once all gone, he said with eyes closed while in attempt to hold back tears. "He was my best friend… We've been through a lot together only to get deleted after being here of all places." Not liking where this might go, Grizzlymon stood ready. "Well then, I'm going to make you pay by using his power as part of mine! Once you're out my way, your partner is next."

That made the Champion bear scowl, a fierce growl sounded. "Nobody lays a hand on Meiling as long as I live." Said girl softly smiles on how protective he can be of her, even though she is capable to look after herself.

It only made Ogremon chuckle darkly. "That will be taken cared of shortly now that I have a power boost." After that was said, he charged with a yell.

Grizzlymon braced for whatever attack to come, even after Ogremon dropped his club then slams into him, hands in a grapple match where the latter Digimon managed to hang in there.

"You can do it, Grizzlymon!" Meiling yells out in support.

Said Digimon was able to push a little before his opponent caught him off guard by breaking out of their hold, followed by an attack.

"Feint Punch!"

Ogremon shot up with an uppercut to the chin that almost sent the bear down if he hadn't recovered in time. Unfortunately it was successful the second attempt via drop kick to the chest. Now down, Ogremon went for his club, not going to rush since he put a lot of power into those attacks that it would take a moment to recover.

Meiling looked at both cards, glad there was an option otherwise she'd have to resort to using a trump card meant only for emergencies. It was this card faith was put in for luck.

"Digi-Modify! Taomon, activate!"

A transparent image of Taomon appeared in front of Grizzlymon that caught Ogremon by surprise, thinking there were two Digimon until it burst into data then absorbed into his opponent. Confused at first, the ogre shrugs it off before he was next to his targets head, a big grin at what this means, club raised overhead. "Say goodbye, fur-ball."

"Thousand Spell!"

He yells out, a right claw thrust at Ogremon before many red talismans appeared, being shot at till most of his body was covered. Unable to get them off whilst blindly moving about since a couple got his eyes, an explosion occurred that stopped him. Silence and smoke flew off various parts.

Witnessing his body become destabilised due to the amount of damage from that attack, Grizzlymon used this chance to get up to deliver the finale.

"Black Bear Claw!"

Right claw tinted in a black shine, he charged to deliver a slash that couldn't be defended thanks to his condition, turning Ogremon into data that got absorbed since there was nobody to interfere this time.

"Yes! I knew you could do it, Grizzlymon!" Meiling cheered, rushing to his side

Still seated, the Tamer gives a sigh of relief while Salamon chuckles. "For a moment I thought we were going to step in when things looked bad."

"I knew they could do it." The young person said, a smile to their victory. With both Ogremon gone the Digital Field began to disperse as they talked.

Not what he saw earlier, Salamon smirks. "Don't think I didn't notice you going for your Digivice after Grizzlymon got knocked down."

A sheepish expression made, he gave in easy. "You got me. Although it could be because of them I was being ready for." He became serious, a head gesture to the arena's right. During the fight he could make out a number of observers, possibly Tamers due to a second presence near each one. It was best to be prepared should he and Salamon get involved.

Now that their reason was taken cared of, some decided to leave, others he wasn't sure on what they were going to do. Due to that Salamon asks, equally serious. "Should we stick around in case, Ginga?"

About to respond, Ginga Hagane took notice of a new person that just entered down below.

"Meiling!"

Said girl recognised the voice, turning to find it indeed to be Takeshi Yamamoto. He has on lime green cargo pants, a zipped up light brown jacket, black and white trainers, carrying a sheathed sword in his left hand. A strange thing to see was that he didn't have his Digivice, deck pouch, not even his partner.

It was the lack of these that got Meiling to question in confusion. "Why are you here without your partner? Don't tell me you were going to fight a Digimon using a sword?" she can tell it was real because no stupid person would bring a fake weapon to a dangerous situation as a Digimon fight.

Free hand rubbing the back of his neck, Takeshi explained what was needed to be heard. "Kotemon had a thing to keep him occupied and I didn't want to disturb him, so I thought it best to hold off whoever came through until someone with a Digimon turned up to take care it… which my help wasn't needed from what I can see." Meiling isn't aware of Vongola's battle tactics should a Tamer not be present, so it's best to come up with a suitable lie to keep it hidden.

"What 'thing' does your partner have on that's so important to not be here?" She asked with a hand on her hip and brow raised. Grizzlymon stood curious to know as well, head tilted one way.

It wasn't a secret, perhaps she might lend a hand after he finished. "You remember Takato? Today his partner got attacked by the Leone gang along with Kotemon and Commandramon, that's why we were in a hurry at Ichiraku's. Fortunately Tsuna and Coronamon got there before things got worse. Anyway, it was thought up someone to stay in case they tried again and all our partners agreed to it, so it's like a sleepover at Guilmon's place."

Curious on where they put him, Meiling thought it best not to pry too much, therefore accepts what was given. "Leone gang, huh? Takato sure has a serious group to be careful of for a newbie. Maybe after Grizzlymon De-Digivolves he can join your friends 'sleepover' to add more muscle."

A suggestion that made said Digimon shrug. "No objection here. It almost sounds fun."

Not wanting to say no to extra help, he accepts. "Great, if you're really okay with it. We'll wait for Grizzlymon to turn back into Bearmon and I'll take you there."

It dawned on them that neither asked about the red saurian, therefore Meiling did so. "By the way, who is Guilmon? We never came across one before." Grizzlymon nods in support to further gain an explanation.

"Apparently a Digimon Takato was very lucky to come across because our Digivice's can't get information on him."

It got their interest to find out more, only way to do that is to seek answers from a certain brunette that decided to wear goggles. For now they'll keep quiet and go along with whatever's to come until time is right to talk.

Takeshi turns halfway, a serious expression while said. "We better get out of here. That Digital Field attracted more than you here."

Although busy with the fight, Grizzlymon did sense other Digimon that were less hostile compared to what he went up against. He didn't want to mention it because it would've been a distraction, but now that it was out in the open his head moves to where he knew some were situated.

Meiling wasn't going to stick around to have any make a move due to what her partner had been through. Even though confident in his strength they could attack at once until one gets in a lucky shot that would end him. It was a wonder none made a move on…

A faint explosion was heard somewhere, followed by another, this got Takeshi to frown. Meiling never liked where it leads for one side unless dealt with. "Want some help to deal with this?"

Takeshi didn't mind. "I did bring some Tamers to look round since we picked up Digivice signals aside from yours, but more help is always best if Grizzlymon is up for it."

Not going to question why he didn't have one of those Tamers tag along to deal with the wild Digimon, the girl turns to her partner for confirmation, a nod received before she looks back with a smile. "There's your answer. If my partner is okay with it, count me in as well."

Glad to know such a person always puts a smile on. A few men in black suits and shades stood at the exit while a plan was being formed since Grizzlymon's size won't be easy to fit through corridors.

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

Tomorrow was the weekend, a good chance to get things going as a Tamer now that he has what seem to be the basics learnt, if not he can rely on Tsuna and her friends for help.

Today was a surprise when Takato and Makoto got to Guilmon's shed, Nozomi wasn't present due to an early team meeting at school she had to get to. They were going to meet up some time later, perhaps have more words with Tsuna and the others. Speaking of…

"Tsuna, what are you doing here?" Takato asks in confusion, both he and Makoto being by the stairs as Tsuna stood with Coronamon.

Said girl stares at them, confused also but at his question. "I came to check on Coronamon before going to school. Plus there's breakfast to deliver since I was on my way over anyway." What she meant was the various carrier bags from numerous stores.

All Digimon were buried in one to see what was inside. At the sound of his Tamers voice, a happy Guilmon shot towards him, bag in claw to show. "Look, Takatomon."

While doing so, Makoto noticed a second person present. "Are you here to see Commandramon, Gokudera?"

Indeed Hayato stood next to his partner, who sat eating away on some donuts, but the boy didn't seem happy to see them… even though he's always like that. "I'm here for boss. Commandramon is perfectly capable to look after himself."

Takato leans in to whisper into his friend's ear. "At least we finally know why he calls Tsuna boss." recalling their talk about Tsuna's main role in the suppression unit. It's only natural a leader to be called boss.

"Yeah, but why call her 'Tenth?' That's what I'm curious about now." Makoto whispers back a good question.

Just as he was about to respond, Takato took notice of an added number to their group of Digimon. "Hang on, is there another Digimon here or am I seeing things?"

The creature in question was Bearmon, who happily waved now that he's been noticed. To fill in blanks, Tsuna explains. "That's Meiling's partner, Bearmon. Takeshi sent me a text last night about a Digimon attack they stopped, heard about our partner's encounter yesterday and thought it wouldn't hurt for Bearmon to help out."

"When I get my hands on that base-ball loving idiot, I'm going use him for target practice." Hayato mumbles so no one can hear, especially Tsuna who would come to the Rain Guardians defence.

"Bearmon is nice!" Guilmon spoke positively that got their attention. "We even had some fun before he arrived. Guilmon's not good at story telling yet, but everyone does help, and the food that came was delicious."

Glad to hear it, Takato smiles, a reminder set to have a word with Tsuna about what to do should he require food elsewhere in case he is unable to bring bread. He was about to speak until an odd sensation took over, a faint chill going down his spine for some reason, eyes widen a little.

Confused on Takato's expression, Guilmon was about to ask if something was wrong till his Tamer pushed Makoto to the ground before he grabbed both his shoulders to toss themselves in the other direction.

"Hey, what's the big…?" Before Makoto could finish question his friend's actions, a few objects struck the ground where Digimon and Tamer once stood. It was a big surprise to find them being ninja throwing stars.

Everyone else felt similar at what happened, neither witnessed what Takato did, only heard what was said before the stars emerged. Kotemon readies his shinai, Commandramon stood with rifle prepped and Coronamon got into a stance along with Bearmon, all facing where the projectiles came from.

It came from a Ninjamon hidden within a tree, a stunned reaction at what he witnessed. 'How did that human know? I even managed to mask my presence so their Digimon wouldn't sense me.' Questions to think about for later now that he's been found out, it's best to carry out what he was sent to do.

Jumping out before one of them decided to attack, Ninjamon landed in an unoccupied spot in the centre of everyone. Doing so got Commandramon to glare, spinning round with weapon poised. "Sir! That's one of the Ninjamon that attacked us yesterday!"

All Digimon moved to almost surround him, though it didn't cause any worry as Guilmon and Takato got on their feet at the same time as Makoto. "Boss Kyoya sends a challenge for a rematch to your red Digimon. It'll be a three on three Tamer battle."

'So it's a continuation from yesterday.' Hayato thought. Eyes going to Tsuna who seems to be in thought, he adds. 'It should be Tenth's call to make, that Matsuki isn't ready for this level of battle.'

Not going to back down in case of trouble should they refuse, the girl chose to speak, only to be taken by surprise because of Takato's sudden boldness. "Tell Kyoya to give us his challenge face to face if he really wants a fight."

For that as a response, the ninja Digimon reached beneath his mask to remove a photograph that he held up, shocked reactions from both boys that were able to see it, though Guilmon didn't know its meaning. On it was a red circled Nozomi from across a road somewhere, being with a couple girls in Sawada High's uniform. Question is when it was taken.

"Do you really want me to waste time doing that when this girl could be in danger?" Ninjamon asks without emotion.

Takato's right fist clenches, a glare aimed at the Digimon instead of the photo. "What did you do to her?!"

Unable to see what they can, Tsuna and the rest assume what it is by what's going on. Right now all they can do is watch. "Nothing, she's safe. If you don't accept now though you don't want to know what'll happen to your friend."

Silence took over, a choice Takato must make where a friend's safety is involved, and if he wants Nozomi to be okay there is only one answer to give. "Tell him where and when."

 _ **End of Chapter 5!**_

* * *

Calumon flies into view, ears remained enlarged and a big smile. "Hey there, everyone! Calumon here to introduce a mini-chapter series Naito Writer and foxchick1 agreed to be a good laugh for you all. It's called Digi-Chibi Time, inspired by RWBY Chibi. The theme to it is Digivolution debuts, where every time a Digivolved Digimon is debuted in a chapter, we get a Digi-Chibi Time moment at the end of it. Sounds fun, huh?! Side Story Dan will get its own, so Meramon, Ankylomon and GlacierGreymon will have their own funny moments. Hope you enjoy the first one, I'm sure I will! See ya!"

Waving goodbye, Calumon flew off to who knows where while laughing.

* * *

 _ **Digi-Chibi Time:**_

 _ **Brush Time Difference**_

After a day of battling Digimon, wild or Tamed, it's always good to sit back and unwind. Right now Bearmon sat on the floor of his Tamers bedroom, hat, belt and straps removed so Chibi-Meiling can brush his fur with ease.

Whilst he liked it, she said from behind without the need to stop. "You know Bearmon, I sometimes wonder why I never brushed your fur as Grizzlymon."

The Rookie ponders that himself, a claw beneath his chin, eyes half opened as a request came to mind.

 _ **An hour later while at Shinjuku Park**_

A tired Chibi-Meiling collapsed face down on soft grass, a brush released from both hands. "Never again!"

Although it wasn't difficult to do, she did not take into account his body size. A relaxed Grizzlymon smirks in her direction out of amusement while she laid there, fur nicely done that he wishes to stay in his Champion form for a while longer if possible.

 _ **Digi-Chibi Time End!**_

* * *

Characters List:

Beyblade Metal Fight series: Ginga Hagane.


End file.
